Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literarios. Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza, denme chances - CMP/REP
1. Ubi Sunt

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño y letra, con alma y corazón.

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Ninguna en este capitulo… creo XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Cuando concebí esta idea… realmente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… estaba algo dormida, la comencé a relatar y escribir exactamente a las 2:30 a.m… si se lo preguntan, sí, a veces sufro de insomnio y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me dediqué a hacer esto en el PC. Realmente este es mi primer proyecto escrito de esta manera, usualmente me verán escribir sobre un personaje y continuar la historia, pero de varios en un mismo FanFic, eso es raro, incluso para mi.

En fin, utilizare los tópicos literarios (Temas que se repiten en la historia de las literaturas) pero a mis personajes. Rememorando sus historias XD

Espero que les agrade.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ UBI SUNT ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latin «__¿Dónde están?» Se usa para preguntar algo que ya desapareció, variable del Tempus Fugit"_

_**Alessa Gillespie**_

Tenía miedo, lo tenía que admitir.

Era apenas una niña.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, cualquier cosa que detuviera su sufrimiento se convertiría de pronto en alivio y finalmente sabría que había dejado de existir. Pero cayó en cuenta de que esto no era normal.

No, no lo era.

Respiró hondo, tan hondo que creyó ahogarse con el aire viciado del lugar, tal vez si hubiera forzado más la inspiración, ahora estaría muerta. Los médicos que solían socorrerla vendrían de inmediato a su encuentro y la reanimarían con masajes cardiacos nuevamente. Como odiaba sentir la fricción de las manos sobre su pecho y el fibrilador descargando electricidad sobre su pequeño y quemado cuerpo.

Entonces los dolores regresaban.

Calmantes, sedantes, analgésicos… ¿Qué le suministrarían esta vez?

La mesa de noche al lado de la cama yacía abarrotada de frascos rotulados con nombres médicos junto con una fotografía suya, algo borrosa. El tiempo no tenía piedad con ese tipo de cosas y a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Ya nada importaba. Nada.

Dejó de pensar en el tiempo, en las horas, en las semanas, en los meses, en los años. Acumuló rencor, ira, pero conservó su tranquilidad y su anhelo de algún día ser salvada de ese horroroso infierno. Mientras…, seguiría aguantando.

En raras ocasiones, solía imaginarse a si misma libre de todo, su mente inocente aún, le permitía soñarse jugando en algún lugar, con amigos, como los otros niños, como las personas.

No como los monstruos.

Otra veces, más frecuentes, creaba un universo alterno en su mente, donde todas y cada una de las personas que le hicieron daño eran bestias, horrendas, grasientas y viscosas bestias. Atormentaban a las personas que se lo merecían, las que ella odiaba. Entonces fijaba la vista en el techo de la recámara y apretaba la sabana con su puño. Las heridas se abrían nuevamente y podía sentir claramente un líquido caliente fluir de la piel desgarrada, manchándolo todo.

Gritaba, pedía ayuda, pero nadie venía

Le rogó a Dios, pero sus palabras no alcanzaban a ser escuchadas. Encerradas en esas cuatro paredes lo único que podía ser oído era el silencio. El dolor se agudizo sobre su vientre, alzó su mano hasta su abdomen y luego, con cuidado, hasta su mejilla, sintió áspero y le dolió el contacto de la piel con la piel, la carne reseca y viva aún estaban allí, intentó imaginar como se veía pero una imagen horrenda vino a su cerebro.

Y lo entendió.

Dios. El culpable de todo era él.

La abandonó y la dejó merced de su madre.

Su mano cayó inerte sobre el colchón y las lágrimas brotaron, deslizándose silenciosas hasta la almohada.

—¿Dónde están? —Se empeñaba en preguntar—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están los ángeles que suelen visitarme? ¿Mami… dónde estás?

Cuando lo preguntaba, todo se volvía oscuro, y se creía que estaba alucinando otra vez. Su mundo se transformaba en rejas, paredes, pisos, ventanas, puertas… todo era rejas. Rejas oxidadas, con restos de sangre.

Sangre representativa de su propio dolor, rejas representativas de su cautiverio y oxido representativo de los años que pasaron y el que tiempo degasto.

En aquel mundo era libre, vestía su traje azul del uniforme escolar. Su piel estaba sana, volvía a ser ella.

Alessa Gillespie. Parada en medio de la carretera atestada de monstruos, de personas. Dio un paso y se descubrió inmaterial.

Ella era una aberración humana. Ella era igual que aquellas criaturas de las aceras que se veían desafiantes y dispuesto a atacar. Su vista se poso en el cartel de bienvenida, a un costado.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL

Sonrió sinceramente y miro a atrás un minuto antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar su marcha.

No había duda, aquel era su hogar, ella perecía allí, su infierno.

El infierno en donde ELLA era DIOS.

"_Por desgracia la superabundancia de sueños se paga con un número creciente de pesadillas."__*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase de Sir Peter Ustinov

**N/A: Bueno, no sé cómo habrá quedado, a mi por lo menos me gusta, jamás me creí encarnando a Alessa. Se ve fácil, pero es difícil, créanme. Ponerse en el lugar de alguien que a sufrido tanto, aunque sea ficticiamente, es horrendo. Quise dar también mi visión de cómo veo a Alessa, pienso que detrás de todo aquel infierno se encuentra aún la inocencia de una niña. No sé.**

**En cuanto a los capítulos, serán así de cortitos, no quiero darles la lata de mil quinientas hojas, tampoco es la idea aburrirlos con cosas que no vienen al caso. Pero espero que opinen, tal vez ustedes sí quieren que indague en detalles, como elementos físicos, atmósfera, etc., o incluso pensamientos. También quiero que me digan si están bien así de extensos los capítulos o los alargo más o los acorto.**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ustedes envíenseme un review, que tendré en cuenta todo sus opiniones**

**Próximo capitulo: Locus Amoenus con Claudia Wolf**

**¡Un beso para todos!**


	2. Locus Amoenus

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Todavía nada, por ahora

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ LOCUS AMO****ENUS ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín: «Lugar agradable». En un principio se arraigaba al campo, luego fue evolucionando al lugar que a uno le es agradable."_

_**Claudia Wolf**_

Cuando se preguntaba si era feliz en aquel sitio, solía responderse a si misma afirmativamente.

Muchos, por no decir todos, lo consideraban una aberración. Sacado del libro de las ilustraciones de Dante. Pero para ella era hermoso, casi celestial. Sabía que si hacía y acataba cada orden estaría más cerca de Dios.

Por eso no dudo ni un minuto en llamarlo "Paraíso". Y no se le movió ni medio cabello al nombrarlo frente a ella. _"La reencarnación del Dios"._

Heather Mason.

Se lo dejó claro, pero muy en el fondo, muy dentro de su ser algo se empeñaba en gritarle que estaba siendo victima de la locura. Se negaba a si misma que aquello era un infierno para cualquier mortal que se atreviera a pisar sus alrededores. Pero era algo de lo cual se sentía orgullosa. Y con el tiempo lo consideraba un lugar agradable.

Se acostumbró a la soledad y al silencio que le otorgaba ese mundo. A los gritos ahogados y las cosas impresionantes que lograbas encontrar si recorrías los inmensos pasillos, recovecos y pasadizos absurdos. Se hizo compañera de las cucarachas, del moho y del olor asfixiante del encierro, recordando siempre que este era el precio que debía pagar por sus pecados, en su otra vida.

Dedicó su vida, su tiempo, su libertad, para llevar a cabo su sueño. Volver a aquel mundo que creo Alessa. Como Dios cuando dio a conocer la "tierra prometida", para Claudia esto era lo mismo.

Por las noches, por las noches se encerraba en su cuarto a orar, devotamente, de rodillas frente a la imagen de su deidad, y ese acto, a medida pasaban los años se volvió algo rutinario, casi mecánico. Y así pasaban tres horas en un trance infinito de oración. La luz de la lámpara titilaba cuando se colaba el viento, removiendo la llama, ondulando, formando figuras extrañas en el cuarto. Cosas invisibles que realmente no estaban. Era cuando se ponía de pie y escribía un poco en su diario.

Suspirando y anotando sus logros diarios y lo cerca que estaba de lograr su objetivo. Entonces se encomendaba a "Dios" y de vez en vez solía abrir un cajón en su mesa de noche y repasar con la vista la tarjeta de cumpleaños que le había regalado su amiga hace años atrás. Alessa.

Aquello, aunque para algunos fuera considerado como masoquismo, para ella era el único momento en el día que significaba detener el tiempo, al menos por un instante. Tal vez se empeñaba por olvidar los abusos de su padre, pero siempre conservando el talante de recordar que, de cierto modo, le gusto conocer a la que después se convertiría en su mejor amiga para luego, hacer de aquel sueño de infancia una realidad.

Un paraíso.

Un lugar agradable.

Sonrió por vez primera en la oscura y sombría habitación. Había algo en el ambiente que le invitaba a soñar en que, si las cosas salían como ella había calculado, ella estaría más cerca de ellos. Ella era la elegida para llevar a cabo aquella tarea y eliminaría a cualquier que se pusiese en su camino.

Lo hacía en honor a su amistad, a su palabra, más que su propia fe en Dios. Pero aquello era un pecado en su mundo de existencia ridícula.

Entonces volvió a cambiar su expresión, cerrando el cajón con indiferencia, recordando que había dejado de ser una simple soñadora, dejó de ser espectadora para ser un miembro activo.

Se puso de pie, dejando su diario en una de las estanterías. El piso del cuarto estaba frío, las plantas de sus pies se estremecieron al contacto directo. No le dio importancia a aquellas cosas físicas. Era el momento de actuar y con convicción salió de su celda.

Volvió a recorrer los pasillos, como lo llevaba haciendo años. La túnica negra era lo suficientemente abrigadora como para protegerla del gélido ambiente del exterior de la Iglesia. Caminando calmadamente por las aceras, en la penumbra de la noche casi madrugada. Pisando las piedrecillas del camino, las cuales se enterraban en sus pies descalzos y la gruesa capa de piel se rompía con la presión de su peso y el duro pavimento provocando heridas… provocando sangre… infringiendo dolor. Aquel delicioso dolor.

Nadie se iba a interponer en el camino de Dios. Nadie detendría el avance de su paraíso, de su lugar tan agradable… nadie

Ni siquiera el tiempo, ni las lágrimas, ni los maltratos, ni sus propias flaquezas.

Y por sobretodo, ni siquiera el monstruo de hace años, el maldito que detuvo todo.

Ni siquiera Harry Mason.

Él debía morir.

"_El paraíso de un tonto, es el infierno de un hombre sabio"__*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase de Thomas Fuller.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**ez. EAD:**Con nuevo nombre incluso XD. Me encanto el review, me das animo aparte de acordarme que tenía que actualizar XD (él sabe porqué) Un beso para ti espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**N/A: Otro capitulo, estaba pensando que, aunque quisiera alargarlos más, no podría. Las historias básicamente son viñetas o intento de ello, al principio iban a ser drabbles, pero aquello sería más corto aún. Creo que la extensión esta bien, porque tampoco es una cosa que digan que se puede súper alargar más. Sería muy repetitivo y me daría vueltas en lo mismo una y otra vez y eso al final es totalmente aburrido.**

**Bueno, no sé que opinan ustedes, al fin y al cabo son ustedes los que comentan.**

**Por otra parte, siento que Claudia se me fue un poco, es un personaje difícil (Recordar que esta sólo un poco demente… bueno yo también estoy demente pero no a ese extremo) así que sus pensamientos y sentimientos están relatados de manera parcial y casi efímera. Ya no sé que más decir, creo que eso.**

**Dejen un review para tener en cuenta sus opiniones también. Recuerden que pueden ser de todo tipo, mejor si todo va en forma constructiva.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Collige, Virgo, Rosas con Mary/María Sheperd**

**Un beso para todos los que leen y en especial a los que dejan review.**


	3. Collige, Virgo, Rosas

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spoiler en la nota 1 XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Sucesos entre y después de "Born from a Wish" de Silent Hill 2 Director's Cut (Special Edition) Para los que lo jugaron saben a lo que me refiero, para los que no, se trata básicamente de una historia secundaria que tiene lugar en Silent Hill antes de que James llegue al pueblo. Como jugadores, tomamos en control de María por unos instantes, bueno, la historia mega resumida es que María trata de quitarse la vida (Sin éxito) al encontrarse sola en Silent Hill, para luego pasar a la mansión Baldwin donde haremos un par de misiones para el dueño de esta, Ernest Baldwin. María se alegra de encontrar a otro superviviente pero Ernest se niega en todo momento a que ella entre al cuarto donde él está. Finalmente él le advierte sobre James, que tiene que alejarse y otras cosas, cansada de las palabrerías María entra al cuarto y éste está vacio. Entonces toma la brillante idea de tratar de suicidarse, otra vez, pero antes de apretar el gatillo susurra el nombre de James, dejando caer la pistola y dirigiéndose al Parque Rosewater. Fin XD.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

** COLLIGE, VIRGO, ROSAS**

"_Locución latina que significa: «__Coge las rosas doncella». Es una invitación a las mujeres jóvenes para aprovechar la buena juventud"_

_**Mary-María Sheperd**_

Aún no tenía bastante claro qué era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. De lo único que estaba consiente era del hecho de mantenerse con vida y a salvo en aquel horrendo sitio, además de tener cierta compañía. Aunque, claro estaba, Ernest no era lo que pudiera llamarse una agradable persona. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro.

Y, a pesar de no confiar mucho en ese sujeto, se encontraba recorriendo nuevamente las calles de Silent Hill con dirección a su mansión. La mansión Baldwin. Era fría y lóbrega, pero acogedora al ser un refugio de todos los tormentos del pueblo.

Sin embargo, aunque estuviera viva, sin ningún rasguño y con un hombre al cual con sólo escuchar su voz se sentía más aliviada, sentía algo en su interior, como aquella sensación de sentirse vacía, como si algo le faltase. Y no lograba saber bien el por qué. Que ella supiera, no tenía nada en este mundo por lo cual sentirse atada de algún modo.

Las palabras: familia, amigos y hogar… no estaban incluidas en su vocabulario diario. Al menos que ella lo recordara. Ella lo único de lo que estaba segura era de su nombre.

María.

Como la virgen cristiana venerada en todo el mundo. Debía confesar que aquel nombre le gustaba a pesar de todo. Pero, en ciertas ocasiones se sentía una hereje al utilizarlo, como si algo en ella no estuviera del todo bien. Ella no era virginal, sino todo lo contrario y eso la hacía sentir un peso sobre su espalda.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a aquella opulenta casa. Franqueó los umbrales de las puertas como si fuera la dueña hasta el cuarto donde, se suponía, estaba Ernest. Mantuvieron una conversación amena pero con un tinte distinto a las anteriores. El objeto de su charla era un hombre llamado James Sunderland. En su vida, jamás escuchó tal nombre y extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar.

Cansada de lo que ella llamaba vida y de la puerta que la separaba del último ser humano, aparte de ella, impulsivamente tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Para su sorpresa la voz cesó de inmediato y la habitación estaba vacía.

Algo se recogió sobre su pecho. Era aquella sensación nuevamente. La misma que sintió en el Heaven's Night. La soledad la invadía de forma cruel como si fueran parásitos dentro de su alma.

Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella la que estuviera viviendo aquel calvario. Entonces volvían las dudas, la desesperanza, el miedo y por sobretodo, la angustia. La ansiedad le carcomía las manos de manera traumatizante, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Era tan fácil decirlo, pero al momento de actuar la valentía que había ganado de cierto modo se volvía superflua. Ya ni siquiera recordaba las razones del por qué simplemente no había apretado el gatillo, fue cuando encontró las respuestas. Ella era cobarde.

Pero se negó a si misma volver a serlo. Salió de la casa con rumbo desconocido y se encontró recorriendo la avenida principal. Parsimoniosamente, pensando. Finalmente se detuvo en seco. Tomó la pistola y la colocó en su sien, cerró los ojos cargando lentamente el dedo sobre el gatillo.

—James… —Susurró sin saber bien las razones. Abrió los ojos y dejó caer la pistola la cual hizo un ruido sordo sobre el pavimento al chocar.

Inhaló hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente hasta que sus pulmones quedaron vacios. Fijó su mirada en un punto inexacto del horizonte y luego se echo un vistazo a sí misma, corroborando lo que era.

Una mujer alta, delgada, rubia, de bonitos ojos y sin nada que envidiarle a alguna modelo de catalogo. Era joven por sobretodo. Se encogió de hombros y arregló su falda y su sweater. Sonrió.

Con aire de nuevas expectativas, viendo con lujuria el nuevo mundo que se le presentaba ante sí, comenzó a caminar hacía el Rosewater Park, con paso decidido y arrogante.

Aprovecharía hasta la más mínima milésima de segundo de su juventud y por encima de todo la disfrutaría. Mientras conservara todo aquello que había recibido de algún "Dios", sería feliz.

Claro que sí y probaría que aún tenía excusas para seguir viviendo.

James Sunderland, por ejemplo.

"_Una prostituta no es, como las feministas dicen, la víctima de los hombres, sino una conquistadora, una renegada, que controla los canales sexuales entre la naturaleza y la cultura"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase de Camille Paglia

**Respuestas a lo reviews:**

**O2o:**Gracias por el comentario y de paso te doy la bienvenida a FanFiction, espero que pronto puedas escribir algo para ayudar a este Fandom… Tarde en actualizar porque tuve unos problemas técnicos XD

**mayotango131: **Muchas gracias XD la verdad es que tenía mucho escepticismo con respecto a la historia, pero me decidí y aquí esta, gracias por tu animo

**ez. EAD**: Perdón por escribir mal el nombre en el anterior XD Segundo… de nada, ya sabes que me gusta el personaje de Harry en el vida cotidiana, así que no desesperes que pronto llegará.

**N/A: ¿Les gustó****? La verdad es que no sé pensar sobre este capitulo. Me quedó un poco cargado a la melancolía parece. ¿Es idea mía o todos los personajes son infelices a pesar de los títulos? u.u tengo que ver que a veces estoy un poco depresiva cuando escribo y escuchar canciones del mismo estilo no me ayuda en nada XD**

**Bien, ando un poco falta de imaginación así que mi nota final no es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan larga como quisiera XD**

**Bueno, comenten si tiene algunas felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Próximo capitulo: De la naturaleza confidente con Walter Sullivan**

**Saludos y besos para todo lo que leen y dejan reviews XD**


	4. De la naturaleza confidente

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nadita XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Connotación diferente a la descripción, prefiero centrarme en la naturaleza de Walter XD… bueno, aunque también viene una parte que es "física". No es que Walter le este hablando, cual loco de remate, a los árboles así de pronto. Quiero expresar algo así como lo de la canción Cradel of Forest XD. Insertado pre a Silent Hill 2… cuando Walter aún no se suicida XD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ DE LA NATURALEZA CONFIDENTE ~¤~¤~**

"_Consiste en confiarle a los árboles, al río, a los animales, etc., nuestros secretos, penas y alegrías"_

_**Walter Sullivan**_

Era una de esas extrañas sensaciones que le llegaban de pronto. Tal vez por la excitación o por el temor de ser encontrado. De que alguien obstruyera, de pronto y sin más, sus planes.

Por esa misma emoción se encontraba corriendo en un bosque de abismos infinitos e indescifrables. La luna era la única testigo de lo que acababa de hacer. Ella también era cómplice de todo. Aunque ella, altiva e inalcanzable en el firmamento, oscuro y cargado de estrellas y nubes esponjosas, se negaba a mirarle con buenos ojos, es más, se avergonzaba de aquel adolescente que pedía a gritos ser ayudado, al menos por aquellos que podían asimilar su sufrimiento.

Se detuvo o más bien lo detuvieron. Fueron las raíces de los árboles, poniéndole una cruel jugarreta en el camino para que se tropezara. Pero se quedó allí, mordiendo el polvo, literalmente, jadeaba y el simple hecho de querer un respiro tras esa carrera hacía que la tierra húmeda se introdujera en su boca vilmente.

Recogió su cuerpo cansado sobre la hiedra y las hojas doradas, secas por el otoño que las atacaba. Comenzaba a helar. Podía sentir el gélido viento moviendo sus cabellos castaños sobre sus mejillas entumecidas por encima del abrigo. Escuchó el susurro de la brisa enjuiciándolo, agudizo sus sentidos para poder oír mejor, quizás… y después de todo su veredicto no fuera tan malo.

Y entonces comprendió muchas cosas de las cuales antes no estaba muy seguro de haberlas asimilado. Sin quererlo, se trasformaba en una bestia, en un animal sometido a las adversidades de una juventud que no existía. A saberse una persona a merced de alguien más, siendo esclavo de la vida y esbirro del infierno, porque sí, debía admitir que el calor que sentía por dentro eran las llamas del inframundo que clamaban por su alma. Se dio cuenta de que aquella estancia, cargada de árboles y estepa reseca y abandonada a su suerte representaba su encierro y las cadenas eran aquellas veintiún personas que debía asesinar.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas observando sus manos. Sucias, llenas de sangre y tierra mojada, temblorosas, símbolo único de su nerviosismo. Había algo en este evidente estado de abandono en el cual se encontraba, que le resultaba hermoso. Entonces se puso completamente de pie apoyándose en un árbol cercano, caminando con dificultad hacia la orilla de la extensión de tierra, donde podía ser iluminado por aquel satélite natural sin la intervención de las manos de los mezquinos árboles.

Sus ojos reflectaron la luminosidad blanquecina del momento, como si aquel acto fuera una confesión más que le hacía en silencio. Ella entendía, aunque simulara ser indiferente a sus comentarios, lo escuchaba. Mientras él sonreía tomaba asiento al pie de un árbol, doblando sus rodillas hasta quedar abrazadas de ellas, apoyando su mentón sobre estas. Cerrando los ojos, meditando.

Este era el primer cese al fuego que hacía desde que inició con el ritual. Ahí escuchando los sonidos. Las aves nocturnas, asechando las presas fáciles, las ramas débiles quebrándose al paso de algún animal pequeño. Los grillos con su singular cantar y por sobretodo el sonidillo tranquilo del agua al mecerse. Se sintió enamorado de la brisa, del ruidoso silencio que se formaba en su alma, en su corazón, en su conciencia. Se sentía un infante nuevamente, lleno de alegría y de promesas vanas, rodeado por el vals de la naturaleza.

Creando melodías inéditas ante sus oídos, después de todo lo que sufría a diario, le agradaba sobremanera este tipo de tranquilidad. Este tipo de franqueza entre aquel mundo de fantasías y alucinantes comentarios y él. En ciertas ocasiones odiaba tener que aguantar los argumentos bien formulados de sus oyentes, sus opiniones, en cambio, se transformaba en minúsculas excusas, como las que dan los hijos a sus madres cuando comenten una travesura. Era en aquellas ocasiones donde le tocaba bajar la cabeza, aceptando la reprimenda del bosque. Sí, el bosque le hablaba de forma permanente y segura. Aunque fuera una triste fantasía.

Era momento de continuar, de decir adiós a aquel sueño infantil. Debía proseguir, tomar las riendas de su destino y dirigir los caballos de la muerte. Aún le quedaban victimas y las palabras quedaban cortas para descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente al recordar que esto lo hacía por su madre. Quizás no volvería allí nunca más, estaba abandonando su estado de indulgencia hacia su propia inopia.

Tomando aire continuo, recapitulando los sucesos, avanzando en su libro de verdades que no estaban escritas aún, recorrió el camino de regreso, fijando una vista soberbia sobre un punto inexacto. Volvía a ser de pronto el dejado de la moralidad. Un enfermo farsante entremedio de tanta pureza, siendo seducido por en ardor de la sangre caliente de su siguiente victima, como las aves nocturnas. Quebrando ramas al paso, como los animales pequeños, suspirando, recreando el bello sonido de los grillos. Meciendo su conciencia con pensamientos arbitrarios de consistencia efímera.

Y tal vez sonaba un poco redundante, pero él se estaba transformando en parte de la naturaleza innata de la muerte.

Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano ni cercano a la vez, estuviera de frente con aquella sensación impar, con el atrevimiento de poder negociar con su propia alma.

Por ahora, a seguir adelante.

"_No hay refugio de la memoria y el arrepentimiento en este mundo. Los espíritus de nuestros hechos más tontos nos atormentan, con o sin arrepentimiento"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Gilbert Parker

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**e****z. EAD:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad es que cada vez estoy más inspirada escribiendo este FanFic, no sé el por qué, pero de un tiempo a esta parte me esta gustando como esta quedando, a excepción por algunas cosillas, propias de mi XD. Uhm con respecto al capitulo sobre nuestro amigo Harry, tengo contemplado uno para él, pero viene más adelante así que te pido un poquitito de paciencia.

Eso, un beso y gracias por comentar.

**mayotango131:** Muchas gracias por comentar, con respecto al capitulo para Lisa, como le dije a Ez116, tambien hay uno para ella, pero paciencia… será más adelante. Tampoco es demasiado, pero no esta demás decirlo n.n

Gracias por el review, y por darme animos!

**N/A: Okay… un segundo. Creo que este es el capitulo máááááááááááás cursi que escribiré en MI VIDA… mientras lo relataba pensaba **_**«¿Qué demonios me sucede hoy?» **_**Walter me quedo trilladísimo y un poco más esquizofrénico de lo normal. Se me hace costumbre hacer de este personaje un OOC… es que me gustaría pensar que Walter podía hacer un "cese al fuego" al menos por una vez en su vida. Me gustaría especular que era más que "¡Asesinato, asesinato, me gusta asesinar!". ¡IMPORTANTE! Existe una canción del grupo 30 Seconds to Mars llamada Kings and Queens, cuyo principio, si escuchan el intro, podrán saber en que me base para hacer la descripción que da Walter a los sonidos que escucha XD. Búsquenla, vale la pena**

**Bueno, comenten ustedes a ver que piensan XD.**

**Próximo Capitulo: La rueda de la fortuna con Henry Townshensd**

**Un beso para todos los que leen y dejan reviews, en especial a estos últimos n.n **


	5. La rueda de la Fortuna

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nadita XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Sucesos insertados en Silent Hill 4 The Room

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA ~¤~¤~**

"_Indica que la suerte va cambiando y da vueltas en mi vida"_

_**Henry Townshensd**_

—¡Auxilio! ¿¡Alguien puede oírme! ¡Ayuda!

¿Cómo era posible que nadie le escuchara?

Su voz se escuchaba rasposa, cansada y agobiada. Sus exclamaciones no podían ser oídas por absolutamente nadie que estuviera afuera de su apartamento. El 302 de South Ashfield Height. Incluso si aporreaba la gastada puerta de madera no conseguía ningún resultado.

Eileen, el señor Sunderland, Richard Baintree… ¿Cuántos más habían venido y simplemente pasaron por alto sus gritos y peticiones de ayuda? Peor ¿Cuántos más faltaban? Estaba siendo testigo de cómo todas las personas que había llegado a conocer estaban ignorando lo que sucedía en su apartamento.

Solía preguntarse a cada momento quién le podría odiar tanto como para jugarle esa cruel y enfermiza broma. Las cadenas, las ventanas, los ornamentos se le hacían cada vez más repetitivos en aquel ambiente. Otra veces, algo más masoquistas, reflexionaba sobre la vida que estaba llevando antes de estar siendo victima de esta horrenda pesadilla.

Tenía un trabajo estable como fotógrafo, lo cual adoraba. Vivía feliz en este, su hogar, y se esmeraba por recordar el primer día que pisó este edificio. La excitación y el asombro por conseguir algo tan bueno en esta cuidad. Los rostros felices de los inquilinos, saludándolo cordialmente, otros indiferentes, pero no lo pasaron por alto. Él estaba diseñado para una vida tranquila en un tranquilo apartamento.

¿Cómo todo pudo haber cambiado tanto en sólo cinco días? Las pesadillas le atormentaban y cada vez aparecía en lugares cada uno más aberrante que el anterior. Descifrando pistas que no llevaban a ningún rastro puntual. Jugando a ser peón en este damero que era ahora su habitación. Quizás todo hubiera salido a su favor, si su instinto de supervivencia no lo hubiera arrastrado y atraído con la excusa de averiguar quién demonios era Walter Sullivan. Él tenía preguntas y Walter respuestas.

Entonces se descubrió a sí mismo siendo seducido por el morbo de la muerte. La sangre ya no era algo tan horrendo, cuando podías acostumbrarte. A este punto llegó a avergonzarse de lo que era. Estaba jugando al todo o nada, arriesgaba su vida, ya no importaban las razones, la unicidad o la resolución. Había encontrado de pronto las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con el juego de su propio verdugo. Pero todo se salió de control.

Cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a perder. Su libertad, su decencia, incluso su propia esencia. El Henry Townshensd, tímido, retraído y torpe estaba siendo reemplazado por un fantasma sediento de conocimiento, obedeciendo al dicho popular _"La razón justifica los medios"_… ¿De qué razón estaba pensando? ¿Cuáles medios? ¿En qué bestia se estaba convirtiendo?

Su vida tranquila se vio alterada por agentes externos en él, sin embargo repercutía en todo lo que esta haciendo. Jamás lo reflexionó así, la rueda de la fortuna en la cual estamos todos subidos, para él ahora estaba tocando lo más bajo que podía nunca haber tocado.

"_Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, por eso no es bueno escupir hacia el cielo"_

Sonrió con pesadez, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de pronto, era su mismísima culpa, aunque claro, él se empeñaba en inculpar al de aquellas notas. Entonces se dejo estar en esa situación. Desistió de seguir pidiendo ayuda, de esperar que alguien le rescatara, se supo acorralado por la moralidad y la ética, de detener todo esto, de volver a subir en la rueda.

Pero la superficie estaba lejana, más de lo que él pensaba. Por lo pronto seguiría viendo personas mutiladas, viviendo la pesadilla más real que jamás tuvo. Dejó de lamentarse por aquellos que no pudo rescatar, de ellos que ya no estaban. Liberó su cuerpo de las ataduras de su propio karma, no sólo su vida corría serio peligro ahora. Había mucho en contra y eran pocas las expectativas de salir con vida de todo aquello.

No estaba siendo pesimista, sino más bien, objetivo.

No era graduado en estadísticas, pero estas mismas no le favorecían en nada. Se alejó de la puerta pensando en dónde iría ahora, qué pasaría, qué tendría que enfrentar, tal vez… la flaqueza se estaba apoderando de él nuevamente ¿La cobardía le estaba hundiendo? ¿Ó era él mismo?

La vida, todo lo que llamó vida, no era más que un juego infantil bien engrasado. Quién iba a pensar que Henry Townshensd ahora era un simple lacayo, siendo preparado para lo peor de todo.

La muerte.

Algo se estremeció dentro de él, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí, pasmado y quieto. _"La muerte"_

—No… —Susurró negando también con la cabeza.

Él no estaba jugando para luego morir, él estaba jugando para salvar su propio pellejo, casi como un atisbo desesperado de supervivencia, como si la vida se le estuviera yendo sin más. Quizás y su mente tenía razón, no podría soportar nada más.

Henry Townshensd quería quedarse allí sumido en la desgracia de ser la mascota encerrada de otro, pero la victima _"21121" _pedía a gritos salir. El dador de la Sabiduría estaba tomando decisiones muy arriesgadas.

Caminó hasta el agujero de gusano, sin querer pensar en nada, sin ser nada, ni nadie. Un cuerpo sin alma, sin vida, estaba atraído, de pronto, por la sed de venganza.

Todo estaba siendo debatido en dos partes: Yo te asesino ó Tú me asesinas, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la rueda poco a poco parecía subir, así como su vida cambió drásticamente, él se sentía capaz de revertirlo.

Entonces… alcanzaría la anhelada cima.

"_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Las primeras apariencias engañan a muchos. La inteligencia de unos pocos percibe lo que fue cuidadosamente escondido"__*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase de Phaedrus.

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**ez. EAD****: **Al menos apoyas mi opinion de lo trillado que me quedo Walter, me inspire en… la canción y a que ese día estaba extrañamente de noche ù.ú (para variar) entonces salí al jardin a escribir XD… bueno también ayudo otros factores XD. En cuanto al poema… no lo habia pensado de ese modo, pero pensandolo bien sí esta como quiere ser poema… pero nunca pude escribir uno de esos ¬¬* En Fin.

Gracias por el comentario.

**N/A: Este es el quinto capitulo, se lo dediqué a Henry porque me parece que es el personaje que más "sufrió" con el tema de "cambiar su estilo de vida", pude haber elegido cualquier personaje principal de la saga, pero Henry me pareció el más apropiado, además para él resto tengo trabajados otros tópicos literarios, así que Henry salió elegido XD. Comparado con otros capitulo ese me quedó algo bizarro… al menos es esa mi impresión, no sé que piensas ustedes.**

**Bueno, eso… los dejo.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Falsa Modestia con Vicent (Capitulo dispuesto a cambio)**

**Un beso para todos ustedes**


	6. Falsa Modestia

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nadita XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Entre Sh3. Sucesos antes de que Vincent se encuentre con Heather en la biblioteca de la Iglesia, la ultima parte, ya saben. XD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

** FALSA MODESTIA **

"_Consiste en presentarse humildemente para ganarse el favor y la simpatía de alguien. Reconocerse a uno mismo como el más insignificante de los seres."_

_**Vincent**_

Se había presentado ante aquella deidad reencarnada, a la cual el paraíso esperaba, como un ser que no esperaba nada más que su voto de confianza. Pero falló.

Tenía que confesar que le resultó un poco impresionante la manera de actuar de aquella chica, pero él se consideraba un ser demasiado inteligente como para estar preocupándose por detalles menores. Como lo eran las actitudes de la adolescencia.

Sonrió crípticamente, pasando las gastadas hojas del libro antiguo que estaba leyendo, aunque ya lo hubiera leído un par de veces y se lo supiera de memoria, le gustaba ver las imágenes y recordar de cierta manera lo se venía para en futuro. Todo esta tomando su curso natural y eso era extrañamente genial.

Cerró el libro de tapa negra, recargándose sobre la silla que rechinó cuando se apoyó, se cruzó de brazos, meditando.

Desde su posición de sacerdote de aquella "Orden", debía, por sobretodo, creer en aquel Dios, pero algo muy dentro de él se negaba a un voto de fe para él. La ambición le corrompía por dentro. Como a la mayoría de las personas que eligen una cosa. La ética y la moral le duran los primeros dos años y luego se sienten atraídos por algo más. Dinero, mujeres, popularidad, respeto… ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar para conseguir lo que quería?

Al fin y al cabo, nadie se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Así tuviera que mentir, algo… relativamente fácil para una persona que la mayoría de su tiempo estaba diciendo blasfemias para los otros.

Suspiró por enésima vez en toda la madrugada. Afuera estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como el agujero donde se ocultaba la verdad. Se incorporó de su escritorio, caminando hasta la ventana para luego apoyarse en el marco. Había algo que le incomodaba en el ambiente.

La luz de la pequeña lámpara de aceite, el calor que ésta misma producía, la oscuridad que parecía una boca de lobo en el exterior, las paredes viejas y corroídas por el tiempo. No sabía qué era con exactitud, pero había algo que no lo dejaba estar en paz. Era quizás todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se admiró entonces de su vasta soledad ¿Estaba acaso convenciéndose de algo que simplemente era una teoría?

En teoría el Dios volvería a renacer, pero como siempre dicen, decir "en teoría" es una forma eufemística de decir "no". No, debía detener el nacimiento de tal aberración, era el único que podía ayudar a Heather en todo este proceso. Abrirle los ojos.

De Claudia podía encargarse luego. Suspiró otra vez, saliendo del cuarto, cargando bajo su brazo el gastado y grueso libro de antes. Un gélido aire le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la presencia de alguien más en el corredor.

—¿A dónde vas, Vincent? —Paró en seco, volteándose con una sonrisa macabra en sus facciones, allí estaba una figura femenina enfrentándolo.

—No te interesa, mi querida Claudia —Sabía de pronto que ella jamás dejaría que él se acercara a Heather—. Pero… voy el buscar… el Santo Grial

—Muy gracioso —Claudia intentó acercársele.

—¡No, te muevas! Nunca sabrás mi verdad —Ensanchó su sonrisa mucho más para volver con su caminata.

—Estúpido loco —La oyó decir, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

Volvió a sus pensamientos. Había planeado algo muy elaborado para presentarse frente a esa chica rubia nuevamente. La primera vez fue rechazado, tal vez no directamente, pero se lo dio a entender. Heather no confiaba en él, y eso no era para nada bueno. Tenía que hacer que la Diosa confiara plenamente en él, que se convirtiera en un pilar esencial en su búsqueda de la verdad. Así tuviera que aparecer nuevamente como una persona totalmente humilde, con sólo intenciones de ayudar.

Actuar como una persona insignificante, un pastor, un guía, después de muchas cosas, él no tenía nada que perder. Excepto su propia vida. Y era en estos momento, aunque fuera sólo por el temor, se preguntaba si valía la pena. Sus sentimientos se convertían en una vorágine de sensaciones impares, pero se repetía, mentalmente, que debía, por sobre todo, conservar su fingida calma y no mostrar lo que en definitivamente era.

Un simple hombre sin poder alguno, buscando con frecuencia y pese a que no se notara lo suficientemente como él desearía, buscaba… ¿el bien?

Fue cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien en la biblioteca cercana. Soltó una pequeña risita parándose en frente de la puerta. Contemplándola con cierto atisbo de burla.

—¿Serás… tú…? —Se preguntó, quizás en un acto inconsciente. Se encogió de hombros al no obtener respuesta.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró con suma delicadeza, caminando desgarbadamente, fingiendo que leía el libro otra vez. Hasta que la vio.

—Hmpf… hola Heather —Como predijo era ella, su plan se ponía en marcha, fingiendo ser alguien con su falsa modestia.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**e****z. EAD:** Como siempre gracias por tus reviews y consejos internos XD. Aquí esta el complejo Vincent! ¿Ves? Es difícil hacerme pasar por él O.o, sobre todo porque odio que sea tan sabe lo todo y con esa sonrisa de soy la gran cosa XD.

Na, ahora viene Harry XD!

**Shad-kun SunderKland:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad es que a mi también me da pena la historia de Alessa, por eso le di el primer lugar XD. En cuanto a lo María, bueno, creo que James deseaba ser castigado una y otra vez, es por eso que piramid Head la mataba cada dos segundos, porque así James sufriría más por haber asesinado a su esposa. Y pienso que María no era un fantasma, más bien "una ilusión" de James. En fin

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**N/A: Primero que nada, o de todo, es pedir disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo XD, es que estas semanas habían sido agotadoras, sin mencionar que Vincent es todo un platillo para describir sus sentimientos. A veces me quedaba pensado en que si estaba bien lo que él estaba pensando XD, pero es difícil, no vas por la vida conociendo personas que te tratan como Vincen****t… a propósito ¿alguien sabe cuál es el apellido de Vincent? XD**

**Próximo capitulo: De las armas y las letras con Harry Mason**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews, a los que no también n.n **


	7. De las armas y las letras

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nadita XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Centrado en el primer juego (¡Que tiempos aquellos!) y como dato frik escuche una canción que no tiene nada que ver Silent Hill, si quieren escucharla es "Wiedźmin OST- Believe", la recomiendo XD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ DE LAS ****ARMAS Y LAS LETRAS ~¤~¤~**

"_Tópico renacentista que consiste en que a través de ellos (armas y letras) se da el ideal masculino"_

_**Harry Mason**_

No se percató de nada a su alrededor, nada. La niebla se encargaba de perturbar cada uno de sus sentidos. Creando figuras que no estaban allí u ocultando muchas verdades que podían ayudarle. Pero mientras estuviera tan concentrado en su labor, nada de eso le detendría.

El amor de padre lo puede todo, o como cita Nietzsche, _"Quien tiene un «porqué» para vivir puede soportar casi cualquier «cómo»"._ Y ese _«porqué»_ era su hija y esos _«cómo»_ eran aquellas criaturas, esas bestias, esas muertes y por sobretodo la angustia de saber que Cheryl corría mucho peligro en manos de quien sabe quién.

Harry Mason, quién lo diría, el hombre que vio vida en cada palabra escrita en sus libros, el que fomentó la virtud de la esperanza en cada párrafo de sus escritos, se veía envuelto en una pesadilla de carácter real. Muchas veces inventó historias, amor, odio, desconsuelo, pero esta era verdadera, la más real de todas, creyó entrar en una novela de Dante. Por ello sostuvo un arma entre sus manos.

Obligado por la adversidad de su situación.

Haría lo que fuera por defender su integridad y la de su hija, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello y pasara por encima de sus discursos retóricos sobre las armas. Cada disparo fue directamente a parar en la carne de alguna de esas criaturas. Se hacía fuerte, y nada importaba mucho sobre su calidad moral.

Nadie podía culparlo. Como dijo _«Lo que fuera necesario»_ así tuviera que dejar su bolígrafo sobre la mesa, desechar sus sueños a un lado, tomar el arma, girar y disparar.

Uno más yacía sobre el piso, se desangraba, era cuando venía el sentimiento de culpa, de ser, de la nada, peor que las personas de ese maldito pueblo, y con este sentimiento de remordimiento venían las nauseas, el dolor de cabeza, el mareo, el malestar general. Y por sobretodo el sentimiento de impotencia, de no ser capaz de cuidar lo más valioso que le había regalado la vida.

La desesperanza lo abordaba, lo carcomía, no podía evitar mirar el revolver entre sus delgados y finos dedos y se maldecía a sí mismo. Se consideraba cobarde por defraudar lo que siempre fue parte de él. Sintió que desfallecía, que el mundo dejaba de tener sentido y juro una y mil veces que lo único que lo ataba a esta realidad era la incertidumbre de no saber cuan real era, si despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Si su hija estaba perdida y no dormida en la cama de su cuarto. Rogaba para que el mal de este pueblo sólo fuera efecto de una mala jugarreta del subconsciente combinado con un poco de trasnoche y pastillas para dormir.

Que despertaría. Que tomaría una vieja y gastada hoja sobre su mesa de noche y plasmaría en ella retazos de su pesadilla. Que la excitación de la imaginación le embriagara como el mejor de los licores, que su mano se moviera en una danza elegante al son de sus sentimientos, al son de una fantasía.

Y relataría que Harry Mason tuvo una aventura, la más importante de ellas en la búsqueda de su hija en un pueblo que no existía.

Pero para su desgracia esto era verdadero.

Reemplazó las fantasías literarias por la cruda realidad, las paredes, el aroma a oxido, el color de la sangre y las rejas. Cambió el viejo bolígrafo por una moderna y trillada arma. Se quitó la venda de los ojos. Esto era importante

Y tenía que admitir que escribir historias fantásticas no era tan emocionante como vivir en una. Sí, porque su vida se trasformaba en una fantasía ambigua, de recuerdos tortuosos, de sentimientos ajenos, de verdades disfrazadas, de niebla que confundía, de sangre carmesí, de rejas oxidadas, del antiguo Harry Mason.

Salió del cuarto donde estaba, no supo bien el rumbo. No hacía planes para el futuro. Vivía el presente, de fijar la vista en el objetivo más cercano, avanzar por este cruel mundo que avecinaba su muerte cada vez que cambiaba.

Nowhere.

Levantó el animo, aún había tiempo para comenzar otra vez. Ningún lugar era todo el mundo. Harry Mason, el temeroso de las armas, el escritor innato estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis. Era Harry Mason, el valiente, dejando la cultura pacifica de lado, cualquiera lo consideraría el mejor padre de todos, por enfrentarse a aquel infierno. Pero él no, él sólo quería rescatar a su hija.

Las alabanzas y los aplausos son tan efímeros que él prefería el eterno amor que profesaba Cheryl para él. Aquel amor que ni siquiera la sombra de un arma y balas podía desgastar.

Fue así que Harry, dejo de ser Harry.

"_Sin una familia, el hombre, sólo en el mundo, tiembla de frío"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase de André Maurois

**Respuesta a los revires:**

**ez. EAD****: **¡Te lo dije! ¡Vincent es todo un plato! Y si suspira mucho es porque yo suspire mucho encarnándolo ¬¬' bueno ya sabes porque… (muy sabe lo todo XD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado Harry, aunque aún no viene los momentos antes de morir (Recuerda… 17 ajam muchos protagonistas XD)

Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Madamma Butterfly:** Bueno XD, creo que había dejado las respuestas en un mega pergamino review XD En fin Silent Hill es algo que muy, pero muy poco me lo tomo a la risa, es más bien algo sentimental XD pero no significa que no me ría de algunas cosas XD

Otro capitulo, espero que te guste!

**m****ayotango131: **Ah… si lo exámenes universitarios u_u que aburrido, pero muy pronto me uniré a esa ajetreada vida de la universidad, pero por el momento tengo mi propio karma con el colegio y el promedio final y por sobre todo el NEM (No Estudie Mucho XD (tu entiendes XD)) Me alegra que te haga gustado mi Vincent, él es… bueno… raro XD y Henry, Henry es el vecino que siempre he querido tener.

Aquí esta Harry y como obsequio adelantado de navidad el próximo es Lisa!

**N/A: Kya! Aquí esta mi querido y nunca bien ponderado Harry, al principio creí, CREÍ, que se me haría fácil, pero como ven… bueno es esto, lo que ven. Y sé que me mataran por esto, pero por extrañas razones de esta vida me enferme u_u (sí el cambio de estación me hizo mal) La cosa es que tenía fiebre de 1000 grados y no podía estar mucho en el PC (dije que no podía estar mucho ¡casi nada!) En fin, Harry es… Harry, tan bueno además de ser el primero en trasladarnos a "Silent Hill" y merece todo nuestro respetos ^_^ **

**Ehm tenía que decir algo… ehm… ¡ah sí! No prometo nada para la actualización próxima, la próxima semana será caótica para mi (Exámenes finales) Sí, todos los días.**

**Próximo capitulo: El mundo al revés con Lisa Garland**

**Un beso para todo los que leen y dejan review y para los que no también XD**


	8. El mundo al reves

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nadita XD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Capitulo inspirado con la canción Elle Theme (Darkest Guitar Remix) Búsquenlo en Youtube de esa manera XD o "The Terminal Show" OST SH5

**- Nota2:** Este capitulo llega de manera retrasada XD por motivos que ya todos saben u.u Aún no logro solucionar el problema, pero trabajo lo más intensamente en ello. Por favor queridos fans, no me lancen zapatos como a Bush, como lo dije esto escapa de mis facultades, pero ya conseguí *-* un amigo informático que trata de solucionar mi problema lo antes posible XD por el momento les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten XD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ EL MUNDO AL REVÉS ~¤~¤~**

_"Rompe las leyes normales del mundo conocido"_

_**Lisa Garland**_

Aquella situación superaba todos sus cabales. Tenía paciencia, pero incluso esta se le agotaba y no culpaba a sus pobres nervios, por carcomérsela por dentro. Estaba muriendo en vida, y lo peor es que no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo. Al contrario, cada vez se hundía más y más. Pero mala idea es luchar contras las arenas movedizas.

No había salidas para el laberinto macabro de la vida, o quizás sí la había, pero ella estaba demasiado ciega, o demasiado cansada para buscarla. Luchó contra cielo, mar y tierra, incluso el mismo infierno, pero las cosas no mejoraban y al paso del tiempo, peor, empeoraban. Pero ella lo dejo pasar, incluso lo hizo parte de su vida cotidiana, y a punta de esfuerzo canalizó las preguntas y su sed de respuestas.

Quizás, era demasiado novata para obtenerlas, quizás no. Y regularmente se preguntaba por qué a ella precisamente se le había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a aquella muchacha. Inclusive, la misma joven, le resultaba ser todo un misterio y el caso en sí, le impactaba sobremanera.

Pero, a pesar de todo, utilizó todo su conocimiento médico, todo aquello que aprendió en la facultada de enfermería, para tratar de amenizar cada dolor de las quemaduras, supiera o no lo que había detrás del sótano, detrás del silencio que ocultaban el resto de la enfermeras, detrás de los ojos de Kauffman, detrás de Dhalia, detrás de Silent Hill.

Pero la realidad le azotó con fuerza una noche en el cuarto de Alessa. La niña descansaba sumida en un largo y obligado sueño inducido por los sedantes. Era el momento perfecto para sentarse a reflexionar un poco. Sentada en la silla a un costado de la camilla, apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos lentamente, cayendo victima de silencioso lugar, interrumpido de vez en vez por el monitor cardiaco, y las respiraciones acompasadas del pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Afuera llovía, no podía ver el agua caer, en este sitio no hay ventanas, no había luz, no había vida, mas podía presentirlo. Cada noche que se daba un descanso solía llover.

Llovía adentro y afuera, mientras que una lagrima solitaria recorría lentamente su mejilla. Ella sufría igual que Alessa las tortuosas horas en esa estadía. Cada segundo se trasformaba en horas, las horas eran semanas y las semanas eran meses. El tiempo y el miedo se convirtieron en sus peores amigos, la aconsejaban en la soledad, en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué…? —Susurraba ahora tomándose la cara entre las manos, su llanto era tan silencioso que se confundía con la brisa que se colaba debajo de la puerta, las lagrimas invadían sus delicadas manos y surcaban cada facción de su rostro. Pudo ir a casa, tomar un baño, relajarse, dormir, no pensar. Pero no, y se empeñaba en recordarse que aquella niña la necesitaba. Forjó una amistad estrecha y gracias a ella, Alessa parecía recuperarse. Levantó el rostro para observar nuevamente el lamentable estado de aquella muchacha—. Esto tiene que terminar…

Se puso de pie, secando las lagrimas de su rostro. Acomodó su sweater rojo y sacudió su manga. Arreglo la falda que sobresalía del traje de enfermera, su cofia, y su suástica con las iniciales _"SP",_ enseguida ordenó su gafete y su cabello. Nadie debía sospechar que estaba tramando, que pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

Dedicó una mirada a su paciente para luego acercarse a su oído con lentitud

—Voy a sacarte de aquí… te lo juró —Selló un pacto, sin saber siquiera si podía cumplirlo. Y fue a sí como su mundo se convirtió en una fantasía. En un mundo al revés.

Ya no era la misma de antes, y ella lo notaba. Alessa lo notaba. Aunque mantuviera los mismos cuidados con ella, aunque le brindara el mismo apoyo, aunque fuera el único ser viviente que supiera lo que sufría, ya no lograba vislumbrar a la Lisa que le prometió en sueños sacarla de allí. Y para la enfermera, la vida no era de color rosa.

Lo bueno era lo malo, y lo malo era lo bueno, pero para joven esto era una metáfora, lo bueno era lo que Kauffman decía, lo malo era lo que ella pensaba al respecto. Dejo de tener vida propia, consumida por el horror de la adicción a la droga nativa del pueblo. Viviendo momentos de lucidez que eran verdaderas pesadillas, viviendo momentos de narcotización que eran verdaderos calvarios ¿Qué podía ser para aliviar su alma?

El sótano, Alessa, el Culto, la droga White Claudia, se enteró de todo, y sospechó que su vida corría serio peligro. Necesitaba descansar, huir, correr, escapar. Tomó su diario y plasmó en él el ultimo vestigio de lucidez y pensamiento racional que asaltara a su cerebro en ese instante.

"_Pedirle al doctor que me releve en el cuidado de ese paciente. Es un paciente demasiado extraño. Estoy aún con vida pero con heridas imposibles de curar. Le dije al doctor que me iba. No voy a trabajar más en el hospital. La habitación esta llena de insectos. Aún con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas entran igual para causarme pena. Al hospital…_

_Me siento muy mal. Siento asco y ganas de vomitar. Pero no tengo nada en el estómago. Sólo vomito bilis. Del grifo del baño sale sangre y pus. He intentado cerrar el grifo, pero no se puede_

_Necesito más droga_

_Ayúdame…"*_

Quizás muchas de las cosas que escribió allí jamás pasaron. Sólo las imaginaba para sentirse mejor, en una forma muy retorcida. Alivianaba la carga, la hacían sentir menos culpable, menos ingenua, más humana, menos monstruo.

—¿¡Por qué! —La misma pregunta con tono desgarrador haciendo estallidos en mitad de la oscuridad. Allí sola, tirada sobre el piso, llena de rabia e impotencia. La misma pregunta una y otra vez, cada noche, cada mañana, cada día, cada semana. Repitiendo su nombre mentalmente para mantener la cordura, para recordar quién era y como karma porqué estaba sufriendo esto.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir casi con la misma energía. Apretaba los puños hasta que sus uñas le arañaban las manos, derramando sangre sobre la superficie que sostenía su cuerpo, lagrimas secas, recuerdos horrendos, oscuridad translucida que hasta podía ver por ella, la misma repulsión, la misma Lisa.

Sólo quería abandonar este estado infernal. La verdad, no le importaría morir ahora. Bendito seas _Tanathos*_

_"Entre el deseo y la crispación, entre el poder y la existencia, entre la e__sencia y la caída, cae la sombra. Así es como acaba el mundo"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: Por orden de aparición**

(*) Diario de Lisa en el ¡primer videojuego! Ubicado en la habitación donde Lisa cambia. Nowhere (Hago la aclaración de inmediato)

(*) **Tanathos:** Ah mi querido y viejo amigo Tanathos, como mucho sabrán, o si no lo saben hoy lo aprenderán. Tanathos es un dios de la mitología griega, personifica a la muerte no violenta. Representado como un ángel pero lleno de oscuridad. Traía la muerte de forma suave y paulatina. Otra versión dónde puede encontrar a mi amigo personal es la Teoría Freudiana, no soy muy adepta a Freud, ya que fue desacreditado ¬¬, sin embargo su psicoanálisis sigue utilizándose como medida de investigación, pero ya me fui del tema, Tanathos para Freud representa la pulsión del muerte, opuesta a Eros, la pulsión de la vida. Muy ligado a mi mucho más querido aún, Principio de Nirvana.

(*) Deliciosa frase de T.S Eliot

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**e****z. EAD: **Jajaja, sé cuanto te agrada Harry mi querido Ez, y cuanto deseabas un capitulo especial para él, bueno allí estaba aunque tú ¬¬ ya sabías más o menos por donde iba la trama XD. Harry también era mi ídolo, el primero en enfrentarse a Silent Hill . Pues ya ves, al menos es así como yo veo a Harry, era un hombre realmente apasionado en lo que hacía XD Y gracias por el cumplido de la música

Espero que te haya agradado Lisa =)

**Madamma Butterfly:** XD son bastante años atrás desde los sucesos de el PRIMER Silent Hill. Sí hace tiempo que no veo las caras de la WTF? de las personas que jugaban ese juego y nadie entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Que lastima que Harry no haya captado tu atención, recordemos que es un hombre viudo y con un pasado que te hacer decir "vaya que tiene historia". En fin, me gustaría saber cual es tu personaje favorito XD para hacerle un homenaje a él o ella también. Ajá, nadie cree que estuvo bien la muerte de Harry... fue... espantosa u.u

Me encanta que sientas, valga la redundancia, sentimientos que siente el personaje que encarno... esto es difícil de entender u_û.

Siento la tardanza, Lisa is HERE!

**m****ayotango131: **Mucho pensamos igual, la muerte de Harry fue algo que, al menos a mi, me dejo con cara de WTF?, mientras escuchaba esa canción de fondo y Heather lloraba, la verdad es que no me esperaba eso. Con respuesta a tu pregunta, la verdad es que no he visto la película, y si la vi realmente no me recuerdo de que se trataba. Pero de todas manera leeré el capitulo a ver que tal, como sabes, tal vez y veo la película gracias a ti.

# Atención este es un mensaje especial para ti: La verdad es que me sentí muy mal por el retraso de este capitulo, aún sabiendo cuanto adoras a este personaje, gracias por los consejos sobre informática, aunque aún sigo con el problema pero al menos tuve una idea de donde comenzar.

Gracias por tu paciencia, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo dedicado especialmente para ti XD

**N/A: A ver... por qué Lisa me salió tan... tan... extraña. Por qué el capitulo en sí es tan bizarro. Por qué tenemos el punto de vista de Alessa en la historia. Por qué incluí dos partes de Lisa, la buena y la mala. Por qué les hago estas preguntas a ustedes siendo que yo debería respondérselas. Okay. Lisa es así de extraña porque tienen que admitir que no sabemos nada sobre su pasado y porque al menos para mi, sigue siendo un pozo de misterios sin resolver, desde su aparición en el primer Silent Hill, y luego en el Origins, nadie tiene muy claro porque esta chica fue abducida al dantesco mundo de Alessa. Bueno haciendo un estudio critico al personaje, porque sí señores, tuve que hacer un análisis al fondo de este personaje y que quede claro que las especulaciones aquí expuestas, son precisamente eso, sólo especulaciones después de una ayuda técnica por parte de muchas fuentes de información. Oh Lisa... porque una enfermera de rango inferior (Lo que se deduce por el color rojo de su sweater, y aquí surgen dos hipótesis, la primera, es novata o es una veterana, es decir, que lleva años trabajando para Kauffmann, lo que se puede descartar inmediatamente ya que Lisa es muy joven, casi inexperta) Partiendo de la base de que Lisa sea novata, ¿Por qué a ella se le otorgan los cuidados de Alessa? Al ser una inexperta, recién egresada de la carrera de enfermería se le otorga el trabajo, y ella acepta con todas la condiciones, pues es su primer caso y no quiere perder el empleo, mas se ve envuelta en la truculenta telaraña del Culto de Silent Hill, sobretodo con la White Claudia, y Kauffman (Recordemos los bizarros hechos que se deducen de la habitación del Riverside Motel en SHO) Dónde podemos inferir la supuesta relación de Lisa & Michael, y cómo la primera ya es adicta a la droga, cosa que se especifica en SH1. También según todas pistas que encontramos a través de los juegos, deducimos que Lisa fue la única que trato con amor a Alessa, entonces por qué Alessa la encierra en su mundo, por qué Lisa no recuerda el sótano del Alchemilla. La explicación más aceptada sería que Lisa se sintió aterrada por todo lo sucedido, por ser descubierta, porque todo se viniera abajo, y decidió abandonar a Alessa (Cosa que se cita en el Diario) por lo que Alessa se sentiría traicionada, y porque no recuerda nada, sería porque Lisa está muerta antes de Harry llegue al cuarto, y la Lisa que abraza a nuestro querido protagonista no es más que un espíritu que cada vez deja su esencia para trasformase en un monstruo como el resto de sus compañeras. Uf! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya no les doy más la lata**

**Próximo capitulo que no se cuando actualizaré: Carpe Diem con Heather/Cheryl Mason**

**Un beso para todos ustedes los lectores, a los que dejan reviews o a los que simplemente leen**

**¡Adiós!**


	9. Carpe Diem

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spolier yeah!

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Capitulo inspirado en la canción Home de Chris Daughtry. Cuando vean un párrafos extraños, ponen las canción. Song-chapter. Post SH3 cuando obtenemos el final bueno n.n o si lo prefieren _"Normal End"_

**- Nota2: **Lo mismo de siempre. PC… muere un rato ¿quieres?

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ CARPE DIEM ~¤~¤~**

_"Latín. Aprovechar el día y las oportunidades que nos da la vida"_

_**Heather/Cheryl Mason**_

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, al igual que la cortina que se mecía con la leve brisa veraniega. La luna brillaba como todas las noches, colgada del firmamento estrellado, sólo que esta noche tenía un aire místico, casi sobrecogedor. Mientras ella se hallaba sentada en el borde la cama de su fallecido padre, observando la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche acompañada de la silenciosa soledad del cuarto.

El goteo de la llave a medio cerrar en el baño, resonando en toda la casa. Las aspas del ventilador cortando el aire y nuevamente ese maldito dolor en el pecho. Tenía suficientes razones para llorar como lo llevaba haciendo hace horas.

Los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada cansada, tenía sueño. Su cabeza cayó en seco sobre la almohada, esta se empapo con sus lagrimas. Se contrajo sobre el colchón acurrucándose ella misma. Sintiendo como el frío inexistente se adentraba dentro de su pecho. Y suspiraba lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Así se dormía todas las noches, increpando a un ser superior, por la repentina partida de su padre. Ahora estaba sola.

No, no era cierto, habían personas detrás de la puerta del apartamento, la cual se empeñaba en mantener cerrada, que la querían… amigos, vecinos, personas que darían lo que fuera por verla ser la misma Heather de antes. Una chica rebosante de alegría, llena de energía y animo. Pero ella negó las posibilidades y se encerró en su propio sufrimiento. Vendió la fachada de ser la misma por algunos días después de la muerte de Harry, sin embargo la Heather Mason que todo el mundo conocía había sido abandonada en Silent Hill.

No obstante y pese al mismo ritual con el que se dormía, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Y el Tic -Tac del reloj de la pared la volvía loca, el goteo incesante de la llave, las aspas encendidas revoloteando, la luna colgada del cielo oscuro, la cama desordenada por sus propios meritos, las lagrimas secas en su cara. Sin embargo le gustaba, pero todo masoquista tiene su límite y el de ella llegó al final cuando cerró la puerta del apartamento y se encontró en el pasillo del complejo donde residía.

Caminando parsimoniosamente por las solitarias calles, no le sorprendía, era más de medianoche. Vagando sin rumbo alguno, compadeciéndose de las personas indigentes que se escondían en los callejones y bebían en botellas recubiertas en bolsas de papel. Una madre cobijando a su hijo en la sombra de un basurero. Más adelante se tropezó con un bar de mala muerte, las luces de neones en las ventanas no daban un aspecto de _"relajación"._ Perdida o confundida, quizás simplemente si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entró al lugar, quien la recibió con un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo, este último además formaba una ligera pero negruzca neblina por los alrededores. Caminó a la barra, tomando asiento en una de las sillas altas y pidió lo más fuerte de la casa, el barman asintió algo aturdido, quizás pensaba en como una jovencita podía entrar a un lugar tan turbio. Dejó el vaso con un líquido extraño y ella hizo un gesto para que dejara la botella cerca. El hombre sólo la dejo allí. Mirándola con condescendencia, aquellos ojos estaban opacos y sin vida. Y no era la primera vez que veía esa clase de mirada en este lugar. Pero mas nada podía hacer. Sólo estuvo allí unos segundos, como queriendo hablarme, sin embargo no lo hizo y se marchó a hacer sus quehaceres.

Heather por su parte miro la botella con lastima, el liquido no le hacía gracia, al contrario parecía que se burlaba de ella. Suspiró mirando el techo del lugar. Encontrándose con el sucio moho adherido a las tablas de madera. Luego bajó la mirada recargando su mejilla en una mano, mirando el pequeño espejo detrás de las botellas de colores.

—_Carpe diem_ —Susurró el barman mientras limpiaba cerca de ella, estaba claro que el mensaje iba para su persona. Heather giró la cabeza y lo contempló casi familiarmente, como si la frase le perteneciera de algún modo.

_**Flashback**_

—_Papi… —__Era pequeña y estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de su padre quien en ese momento escribía en su máquina de escribir—. Tengo miedo…_

—_No temas —__Entonces Harry se levantaba del asiento, la abraza, acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su mejilla. Ella sonreía—. No hay nada que no puedas vencer, mi niña linda y siempre recuerda…_

_Ambos levantaban a mano formando una V con sus dedos índice y corazón_

—_Carpe Diem —Decían al unísono, mientras reían con complicidad, la misma frase, la misma postura de la fotografía de la mesa de noche. Un código familiar secreto cargado de honestidad y confianza. Un juego de amor paternal._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y por un momento creyó ver la cara de su padre reflejada en la del barman, su corazón se fragmento en mil pedazos, _este_ era un mensaje con un llamado de atención. El barman sonrió, felicitándose internamente por haber calado hondo en la chica. Al menos ella, ella podía salvarse de este infierno.

—Ve a casa —Musitó como ruego—. De seguro hay algo importante para ti.

Heather quedo inmóvil ante el comentario melifluo de su interlocutor, para luego brindar una decadente mirada por el rabillo del ojo al espejo de la licorería. Y nada más vio a su indecorosa figura degastada por la nostalgia y la melancolía. Pidiendo a gritos ahogados ser ayudada

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Miro con curiosidad en lo que se trasformaba. No, no, no, ella no podía dejarse vencer de esa manera. Ella podía vercer todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Incluso la muerte. Se levanto del asiento rápidamente musitando un arrastrado "gracias" y salió del local.

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

Afuera llovía, ¿Cómo llovía en mitad del verano? El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes oscuras, todo lo contrario de cuando entro, sin embargo la luna luchaba por resurgir de entre las tinieblas. No le dio importancia y corrió. Sus zapatillas se movían por inercia, repicando sobre el agua, formando un vals. Las gotas saltaban formando una coalescencia sobre su ropa, su cabello que se adhería a su rostro y el cansancio por la carrera.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Y la brisa le golpeaba con fuerza y el camino le parecía eterno. Como si la tierra se volviera una banda móvil bajo sus pies. Apesar de que la lluvia estaba furiosa, más que nada a Heather le pareció un medicamento para aliviar el alma. Un calmante luego de la crisis. El sol en medio de la tormenta. La luz en medio de la oscuridad o una sombra en el mundo de luces. Como fuera, ella podía sonreír.

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,_

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta del complejo de edificios, casi resbalándose con las lustradas cerámicas del piso y sus zapatillas húmedas. Una anciana del departamento contiguo al de ella salió al oír el alboroto en el pasillo. Heather estaba nerviosa, tiritando de frío al introducir la llave en la cerradura. La cual cedió al tiempo después. Y se vio otra vez en el apartamento. Esta vez, el viento ingresó con fuerza por la ventana de la cocina desparramando infinidad de hojas sobre el piso algo sucio.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

La chica camino hacia la fotografía enmarcada en el cuarto de su padre. La misma que estuvo observando antes de salir. La tomó con cuidado casi como si fuera de cristal frágil.

—Padre… —Masculló mientras su dedo índice se deslizaba por la figura erguida del hombre en la fotografía—. Gracias… gracias por hacer de mi vida algo especial, gracias por nunca dejarte vencer, gracias por darme la oportunidad de mi vida, gracias por ser mi padre… _Carpe diem_

Se abrazo a la fotografía y se durmió. Por primera vez en meses, una sonrisa surco sus labios.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

Y si le preguntaban si era feliz. Ella asentía.

Semanas después del inesperado echo en el bar. Cheryl o Heather, como fuera, llevaba una vida más que tranquila. Tomaba clases en el campus, salía con amigas, se divertía. El oscuro final de su padre se hacía más llevadero con el pasar de los minutos. Quizás la simple frase carecía de sentido para muchas de las personas que frecuentaba.

Y la brisa entraba nuevamente por la ventana llenando el aire de un mantra especial. La casa, aquella casa donde creció y vivió los momentos más crudos de su vida, era el lugar donde conoció el amor. Más allá de todas la cosas, la casa podía estar vacía de muebles, pero la presencia de Harry estaba en cada rincón, y ella lo sentía, pasos en la noche, suspiros lentos en su oído. Harry no la había abandonado

Y ella, ella aprovechaba cada instante para recordar que su padre le habían dado la oportunidad de seguir aquí y aprovechar cada segundo. Aunque fuera un cliché. Un lindo, pero verdadero cliché.

"_Vive como si fueras a morir mañana, aprende como si fueras a vivir para siempre"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Frase del señor Mahatma Gandhi

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**e****z. EAD: **Yeah, Lisa es todo un platillo con salsa incluida. Una mujer que uno pregunta "¿Será mala o buena?" Y la respuesta te deja con cara de "WTF?" En fin, creí que alguien como ella necesitaba un tributo xD, y allí estaba el capitulo. Además sip es una persona bastante extraña, yo siempre quedaba con esta cara: o_O cuando la veía en escena xD

Okay, espero que Heather te haya gustado. Un saludo

**Shad-kun SunderKland:** Gracias, siempre me halagan tus comentario xD Por lo que veo Alessa capto tu atención, es que esa pobre niña si que es pobre u_u. Pero también hay que aceptar que es mala, mala, _por que el mundo la hizo, porque nadie _(Excepto Lisa) _la a tratado con amor!. _ Bueno siempre es un honor escribir para las personas que leen n_n

Gracias por todo, espero que Heather haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos!

**Madamma Butterfly:** Así que Lisa y Heather son tus favoritas, entonces tienes partida doble xD. Uhm… la verdad si trate de asesinar a mi PC, también a todos los amigoS informáticos que se rindieron XDDDDD. En fin, sigo con problemas u_u me ha caido la maldición de Alessa en el PC, pero bueno, que yo me arreglo con ella en el inframundo.

Bueno siempre es agradable tenerte entre los reviews. Un beso y espero que Heather te guste

**m****ayotango131: **;) sip el viejo refrán XD. Gracias por decir que incluso mejore a Lisa, es un personaje difícil. Estoy cayendo en cuanta de que cada personaje lo es… ¿o seré yo quién me complico? Pero bueno. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se sabe de ella. Y de nada, la verdad es que yo te agradezco que leas la historia jejejeje.

Gracias por sobretodo. Un beso y aquí esta Heather.

**N/A: ES UN CAPITULO LARGUISÍMO! Jejeje me gusto incluir una frase como en el anterior. Lo siento es que la frase es perfecta para la ocasión. Bueno, quise dedicarle "Carpe Diem" a Heather, la verdad es una mujer audaz xD y la única capaz de lograr que su vida sea mejor que antes. Ya que tiene un motivo o sino ya venía Harry a darle un castigo por ser tan mala con los carteros que no les abre las puerta. **

**Bue****no, espero sus reviews XD ahm… tenía que decir algo más pero se me fue u_u|||**

**Próximo Capitulo que llegara el día del níspero xD ¬¬: El amor eterno con James Sunderland**

**Un saludo para todos lo que leen y dejan review, también para lo que agregan a favoritos o a Alerta. Jejeje **

**Bye n_n y nos vemos el día del níspero xD**


	10. El amor eterno

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spolier. Capitulo meloso y dulce, así que todos, dije TODOS! Vayan por una inyección de insulina, porque les subira mucho el azúcar. Yo voy por la mía en este momento ;)

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** FELIZ DÍA DEL NÍSPERO! xD. Capitulo Pre-Silent Hill 2. Diría "Dig" de "Incubus" pero sólo tome la letra y en español, la melodía no me parece la adecuada para la ocasión, así que si quieren complementar, escuchen **Love** **Psalm** de Silent Hill 2 OST, una canción que intento sacar en guitarra o… si quieren algo más triste, sería **"Silent** **Hill Theme Piano"** de Yamaoka xD

**- Nota2: **Lo mismo de siempre. PC… muere un rato ¿quieres?

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ EL AMOR ETERNO ~¤~¤~**

_"__Se puede acabar el mundo, pero el amor que yo siento por ti no morirá, ni siquiera después de que mi corazón se pudra bajo la tierra"_

_**James Sunderland**_

_Todos tenemos debilidades  
Pero algunos somos más difíciles de identificar.  
Mírame a los ojos y pidámonos perdón  
Haremos un pacto para nunca mencionar una palabra de esto otra vez._

El despertador vuelve sonar insistentemente sobre la mesa de noche.

5:00 a.m.

Pero él ya estaba despierto, hace más de media hora, tomaba un baño, de agua fría. El calentador dejó de funcionar hace semanas. De todos modos había perdido la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo. Las gotas de agua caían en su cabeza y resbalaban por todo su cuerpo hasta el piso de la regadera. Tan rápidamente como la velocidad que tomaban sus pensamientos en errarse.

Y el reloj se callaba finalmente.

Silencio.

El cuarto de hotel estaba vacío. La tenue luz que ingresaba por la sala daba un aspecto fantasmal a cada rincón del lugar. El burbujeante sonido del agua en la tetera que hervía era callado por el agua de la bañera.

Las válvulas de la ducha rechinaron al cerrarse y el tapete se mojó al contacto con sus pies. Las fibras de la toalla adsorbieron cada milímetro de agua sobre su piel. Se miró al espejo.

—Mary… —Susurraba mientras el vapor salía de su boca, la temperatura descendía en esta parte del mundo.

_Si, tú eres mi amiga  
Tenemos algo que nos compenetra,  
Al menos nos compenetramos el uno al otro  
Así cuando la debilidad supere mi ego  
sé que tomaras en cuenta al yo de ayer_

El agua cae sobre la mezcla de café y azúcar en polvo dentro de la taza. Mientras el vapor se pierde en el ambiente. Se pierde como los suspiros de James, se pierden como los recuerdos.

Desliza la ventana para dejar entrar el aire gélido de la época. Y este ingresa llevándose la cortina blanca que ondea con fuerza a un costado. La silueta sobre el piso le rememora algo.

Y el ondeo es idéntico al que hacia el liso y blanco vestido de Mary el día en que contrajeron matrimonio. Recuerda como era el elegante y delicado paso de su esposa, los zapatos de tacón moviéndose con gracia sobre el parqué del salón de eventos. Su mano liviana sobre su hombro mientras el diamante incrustado en el anillo del dedo anular parece brillar cada vez con más fuerza. Sus manos entrelazadas y él cruzaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El mundo se detenía.

Pasaban a ser el uno con el otro, mientras Johann Strauss tocaba el hermoso _Danubio azul*_ sólo para ellos. Los demás era una vorágine de colores a cada vuelta de Mary. Su cabello, tomado con un elaborado tocado resaltaba sus delicadas y hermosas facciones.

—_James… te amo_ —Susurraba con una sonrisa y la melodía terminaba.

—_Yo…_ —Él intentaba responder, pero Mary siempre lograba sorprenderlo—. _…también_

_Si me convierto en otro  
descubre lo que esta debajo __esta cubierta  
la mejor parte de mi  
Canta esta canción._

—Yo también —Repetía apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, rozando sus labios con sus dedos—. Yo…

Su voz se quebraba y su garganta se atoraba. Quería… tenía, que decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras simplemente se ahogaban dentro de su ser. Flaqueaba y perdía las fuerzas de las extremidades inferiores. Caía al piso

—Mary… —Se abrazaba a sí mismo esperando algo de consuelo, cerrando los ojos, dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo al suelo—. ¿Dónde te has ido? ¿No ves el daño que me causas?

Un fuerte ruido y el cielo se ilumina.

Un trueno. Un relámpago.

La lluvia.

El dolor, las lágrimas, el desconsuelo.

La soledad.

—Mary… —Decía ahogadamente—. Ma… ry…

_Recuerda que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro  
más que cualquier otra cosa,  
cuando todo se haya ido_

—_¿James?_ —Su melodiosa voz resonaba contra su oído y le seguía una risita suave—. _¿Estas despierto?_

Él despegaba perezosamente un ojo y al instante lo cerraba abrumado por la luz intensa del sol que ingresaba por la ventana del cuarto de hotel. Mary estaba allí, le sonreía.

—_James… no puedes seguir así amor_ —Le acariciaba el cabello. Mientras no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mary estaba aquí con él—. _Tienes que levantarte_

—_Mary…_ —Estaba algo embelesado con la mirada azulina de su esposa—. _Hace… tanto tiempo… mi amor regresaste_

Y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—_James, cariño_ —Ella reía e intentaba zafarse—. _¿De qué estas hablando? Me viste anoche, antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de dormirte_

—_¿Qué…?_ —Se separaba sólo a leves centímetros.

—_No te hagas el payaso, vamos. Silent Hill nos ofrece un lindo día_ —Continuo la hermosa mujer mientras se separaba de la figura de su marido, por dos segundos tosió, como si sólo le picara la garganta. Carraspeó y sonrió—. _Apúrate_

—_¿Silent Hill?_ —Cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en el piso, si no en una cama.

—_James…_ —Y volvía a sonreír.

_Todos tenemos enfermedades  
que hábilmente nos atacan y multiplican  
No importa como lo intentemos  
Todos tenemos a alguien que se compenetra con nosotros  
Al menos nos gustamos el uno al otro  
Así cuando la enfermedad supere mi ego  
Sé que actuarás como una hábil medicina  
_

Otro estampido.

James abre los ojos desconcertado. Esta vez es la puerta la que suena.

Había sido una retrogresión. Pero había sentido la mano de Mary mecerle el cabello. Su risa, su candidez.

De nuevo el estampido.

Aturdido se incorporó. Era, de alguna manera, humillante estar así. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. No encontró nada más que un pedazo de papel enganchado en el recoveco de la puerta. Lo leyó.

_Si me convierto en otro  
Saca afuera lo que esta debajo, esta cubierta la mejor parte de mi  
Canta esta canción_

De inmediato el papel de arrugó con la fuerza de contracción. Mary. Mary estaba viva.

Lo estaba esperando.

En Silent Hill. _"Su lugar especial._"

—Mary… —Una lágrima vaga por su mejilla.

_Recuerda que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro  
más que cualquier otra cosa, cuando todo se haya ido.  
_

Y el auto acelera a toda marcha por la carretera vacía cubierta por la neblina. Un hombre rubio, de chaqueta verde y mirada llena de esperanza esta dispuesto a recuperar lo que hace años perdió.

La vida.

Y el amor.

_Ok, el uno al otro. Cuando todo se haya ido._

"_Todos morimos. El objetivo no es vivir eternamente sino crear algo que permanezca para siempre"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) El Danubio azul es el "Vals de los novios" llamado comúnmente. Es la primera pieza que bailan los novios luego de casarse xD

(*) Frase de Chuck Palahniuk

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Madamma Butterfly:** Yay, sip he probado con todos, TODOS! Los navegadores. Explorer, Safari, Chrome… y una lista más u_u pero no se, tal vez fanfiction me odia sobremanera. Bueno ahora utilizo el Chrome, el cual disque "actualiza solito", pero no sucede nada, así que vino de raptarme pc y laptos de mis amigos y familiares xD. En cuanto al capitulo, me encanta que te haya gustado jejejeje. Es más te dedico el capitulo XD

Espero que también te agrade James Sunderland. Besos! n.n

**Estro:** Ahm… la verdad no me ofende, y supongo que como dijiste también va sin ese fin. Verás sip, el FanFic si tiene final, los topicos literario no son muchos, pero si te interesa puede preguntarme cuantos son, no tengo ningún problema en decirlo n_n

Bueno, eso. Bye n.n

**e****z. EAD:** Mi querido Ez! _ Me pregunto con quien tendrás ese lazo tan importante . En realidad no sep si es buena o mala señal que haya llegado al alma… puede ser perjudicial también xD. Yaaay las gracias son para ti por siempre apoyarme XD

Carpe Diem para ti también! (Esto rima)

**N/A:** **Yaaaay me quedo bizarro y ambiguo xD, pero me gusta, en lo personal Mary y James nacieron para estar juntos, lastima que el dolor y el amor lastiman de manera estratosférica. Debo decir que quede en estado de shock cuando me entere de que James había matado a su esposa. Al principio lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero luego entendí que tuvo "sus razones" poco justificables, pero bueno, no soy programadora de Silent Hill, si lo fuera… mejor me calló xDDDD. Al final escribir otra frase, me gusta el tema de utilizar Aforismos xD. A pesar de lo que mucho piensan, no es un song-chapter, ya que la letra original esta en ingles y no hay ninguna versión, al menos de la banda "Incubus" en español. Sólo tome la letra porque ustedes vieron que encaja perfectamente.**

**Bueno los dejo.**

**Próximo capitulo: Tem****pus Fugit con Travis Grady**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, a los que agregan favoritos o a Alerts. Los amo a todos!**

**Bye**** y nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	11. Tempus Fugit

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spolier. Ya casi al final del capitulo. Más que nada es para quienes no hayan jugado el juego. Pero es muy leve.

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** La verdad es que no encontré un tema para este capitulo. Aunque si he de decir en lo que esta inspirado, diría **"Carry you home"** de **James Blunt**. Capitulo Pre-Silent Hill Origins o Zero, pero ni tanto xD. Por cierto. Eleonor, Jester y Billy son personajes creados por mí y no tienen nada que ver con Silent Hill, ni mucho menos salen en la entrega XD. Aunque Billy podría ser el misterioso "Bubby" Ô.o

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ TEMPUS FUGIT ~¤~¤~**

_"Latín. Tiempo fugitivo o fugaz. Nos pide tomar en cuenta que el tiempo pasa muy rápido"_

_**Travis Grady**_

_**AMBROSE**_

_Trucking & Haulage_

_Shipping from Owl Creek, Alabama since 1891*_

Suspiró, quizás por quinta vez en toda la noche. Más que de cansancio era de aburrimiento.

La carretera estaba vacía a esas altas horas de la noche, más con la tormenta que se dejaba caer sobre las montañas.

Un noche tranquila. Como cualquier otra.

A un lado se erguía una enorme colina, cubierta por una malla de seguridad para evitar deslizamientos de tierra y prevenir accidentes carreteros. A su lado derecho se encontraba el espeso y tupido bosque cercano al Toluca Lake.

Grades pinos y abetos inundaban la vista, haciendo imposible presenciar la estela de neblina sobre el lago. Pero Travis sabía que estaba allí. Jamás, al menos que él recordara, lo había visto. Pero sus compañeros se empeñaban en contarle extravagantes historias sobre el lago y su neblina.

"_Es el lago de un culto extraño, dicen que sacrifican personas allí"_ Solía decir Jester, un anciano que llevaba más de cinco décadas en los camiones.

"_¿Han escuchando sobre las criaturas que trae esa niebla?"_ Acompañaba Eleonor, una mujer aguerrida por el tiempo. Una compañera más

"_¿Ya se embriagaron otra vez?"_ Contestaba él con una sonrisa.

No era fácil creerle a alguien que te cuenta semejante cosa sentado en la barra de un bar con cinco botellas de cerveza vacías al costado. Travis sólo se limitaba a escucharlos, más que nada, esas historias le daban algo de risa.

Aunque no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al acercarse al pueblo de Silent Hill. Presenciar como de pronto los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban al presionar más el acelerador. La idea era pasar lo más rápido posible por el camino, sin tomar atención a las demás cosas. Sin embargo esa noche no se podía.

El pavimento mojado era una trampa mortal para cualquier automovilista del planeta. El asfalto presentaba un peligro incluso estando seco.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado este encargo.

—Espero el doble de paga por esto, Billy —Gruñó por el transmisor del camión, sólo se oyó una risita del otro lado.

2:48 a.m

Meneó su cuello adormecido por las horas de conducción, de inmediato las vertebras cervicales hicieron un desagradable tronido. Ahora si que el aburrimiento era oficial. Billy dormía, se había ido de la frecuencia hace mucho. Y la radio logró decepcionarlo a la trigésima segunda estación que colocó.

—Música de jóvenes, nada que me agrade —Susurró apagando el aparato—. Estúpida tormenta…

Y las horas avanzaban y los parpados le pesaban. Bostezó y se detuvo a un lado del camino. Tenía que prepararse otro café. La tercera taza en toda la noche. Tomó su termo con café dentro y lo vertió en la taza de plástico. Recargándose en el respaldo acolchonado del asiento. Sorbió un poco y lo tragó con desagrado, le faltaba algo más de azúcar. Rebuscó en la guantera del camión su cartera, donde guardaba unos pequeños sobrecitos de azúcar que tomó en una estación de servicio.

Abrió cada compartimiento de la billetera de cuero café hasta que dio con los sobres y algo más.

Una fotografía, muy antigua, de cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años. Su madre y su padre estaban a su lado, sonriendo. Suspiró, nada que ver con aburrimiento o cansancio esta vez, más bien de añoranza.

Le parecía que nada más fue ayer cuando soltaba la mano de su madre para despedirse en la escuela. Cuando a ella le dio una ataque de nervios porque su único hijo entraba a la vida escolar. Su madre era de esas que hacen escándalos por todo y por nada a la vez.

Su padre era algo más calmado. Y sonrió al recordar cuando afloraron sus primeros dotes de conductor. Nada más entretenido que echar agua al estanque de gasolina del auto de papá. Para que decir que el auto no se volvió a encender nunca más. Sin embargo el señor Grady, en vez de enojarse soltó una risita agregando un _"Es hora de cambiar nuestro auto."_

O la vez que en escaló un árbol para buscar la cometa que se había enredado en las ramas. Cayó. Su madre estaba histérica y se movía de un lado al otro en la sala de espera del hospital.

"_¡No me pidas que me calme!"_ Le gritaba a su esposo, mientras que él no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Y negaba con la cabeza.

Y él salía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Un brazo enyesado y en la mano su cometa.

A la edad de ocho años. Recordó que su madre le había dado la manía de las dietas. Dieta para evitar el azúcar. Dieta para evitar la sal. Dieta para evitar los carbohidratos. Dieta para evitar hacer dietas. Dieta para esto. Dieta para aquello. Y cuando se presentó frente a él con un plato con espinacas.

Había corrido el plato de su vista y su madre le reprochó con severidad.

"_Hay muchos niños que desearían tener este plato de comida frente suyo" _ Susurró.

"_Madre, lo comería, pero el suicidio es pecado"_ Había respondido.

Rió sonoramente en la soledad de la cabina. Pero la risa de apaciguo paulatinamente.

—Ah… padre, madre… ¿Por qué es tan difícil recordarlos? —Preguntaba al aire—. Es como si mi mente los hubiera bloqueado de alguna manera ¿Por qué tuve que observar esta fotografía para recordarlos? Y esas pesadillas…

Tenía razón, su vida estaba nublada desde los nueve hasta los catorce años. No lograba recordar de qué o porqué sus padres habían fallecido. Sólo tenía esos recuerdos felices y unas fotografías. Lo demás, era especulación.

—Como ha pasado el tiempo —Y volvía a guardar la fotografía dentro de la billetera—. Algún día encontrare mi casa nuevamente ¿O serán ustedes los que me lleven?

Y se tapó la boca rápidamente, escandalizado. Casi como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

—¡Dios mío, estoy hablando como Jester! —Se arreglo la gorra y sorbió otro trago. Y lo escupió al instante.

Ya no era falta de azúcar, estaba tan frío como la noche.

Bajo la ventanilla y lanzó el liquido a fuera de la taza, lanzando esta ultima en el asiento del copiloto. Calentó motores, movió la palanca de cambios y partió nuevamente.

Las ruedas giraban sobre el camino derramando un spray de agua y aun costado un cartel.

**BRAHM**

**13 MILES***

Y de pronto una sombra oscura tropezó al frente del camión a más de 100 km/hrs. Era hora de llegar a casa.

"_Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no estoy de acuerdo, las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparecen"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: Por orden de aparición.**

(*) El nombre que ven, es del camión que conduce Travis, en Silent Hill Origins. Esto se puede ver en el final bueno. (SPOILER!) Cuando Travis se va del pueblo, es como el nombre de la empresa, me da la impresión que tiene algo que ver con árboles por los pinos en los dibujos xD

(*) El cartel que sale al principio del juego antes de que suceda toda la pesadilla.

(*) Frase de Rose Kennedy

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**sweetGirl17****:** Yay… bienvenida a una de mis historias n.n Gracias, realmente me siento halagada con que las llames "obras maestras" muchisimas gracias. Va ser agradable tenerte entre los comentarios jejejeje. Ahora con respecto a lo del PC, puede que tengas razón, tengo familiares que estudiaron informatica así que ellos deberían saber. El problema, (antes), era que no sabía que podía estar fallando (Aparte del Flash, ya que Youtube y Facebook no tiene ningun problema, es sólo con FF) porque lo que no sabía por donde buscar, por ellos estoy descartando las posibilidades una a una, por lo demás vivire así, hasta que mis primos se compadescan y tengan tiempo para arreglar el problema XDDDD

Como dije, bienvenidos sean todos tus comentario y sugerencias. Un beso y gracias n.n!

**e****z. EAD:** Mi querdio ez… como siempre gracias por tenerte entre los comentarios. Pues sip… James es muy sufrido, su historia me da pena y no dudo que los programadores se hayan basado en Shakespeare, algo así como Rome y Julieta jejejeje, muy linda historia y trajica además u_u

Ajá, cada personaje tiene uno, como Alex: Josh…? Creo que Heather no tenía ninguna frase pegada jajajajaja. Me alegra que te haga gustado.

Carpe Diem n.n

**NeoArcadium****: **Or should I say **"****.Chick.** " Anyway, right? Mmm not to say, the truth is that I was a little surprised your comment. Never received one in english o.O, never too late… they say there n.n. Okay… ahm… well… welcome! XDDDD and… thank you very flattered me that I do add to favorites n_n

Jejeejeje seems that both have something to Walter's chapter *¬*, I also love how it looks. Although it sounds a bit narcissistic, I'm alittle guilty about that, sorry… sorry… sorry n_nU

Ehm… James, well, James has a story… a tragic love story. I would love to update faster, but I can not. System problems with my processor… I guess I have a solution and someday I will solve… I SWEAR! I do not really matter much if you write comments in english or spanish. I adapt to whatever.

I know english so it is not a problem. But I guess that is not the same here, as else where in the world where english is the official language.

Well, a kiss, because as I said, I hope you like those who come.

Bye

**N/A:** **Primeramente y para que no se preste para discusión, NO ES QUE YO ENCUENTRE a Travis viejo xD… al menos… no hasta su aparición en Silent Hill Homecoming… donde esta algo viejito… bueno "entrado en edad" jejejeje xD. Travis no es un personaje que yo digas ¡VAYA QUE PERSONAJE ES TRAVIS! Nada de eso, al menos lo admire por ser el primero en darse cuenta de que podía matar enfermeras con los puños u_û cosa que nadie más se le había ocurrido hasta el momento. Okay… no se si realmente me desfasé en la edad del Travis Kid… me daba la impresión de que cuando (SPOILER!) su madre y su padre murieron, él tenía algo así de 10 años. Ya ven hace MILLONES DE AÑOS! Que no retomo el Origins, por lo que no me acuerdo de todo.**

**Yay… hice una cambio leve en los títulos… pero como es un secreto de producción no lo notaran XD… excepto tal vez Ez116 QUE POR SU BIEN! Supongo no le dirá a nadie XDDDDD… como la Coca-Cola…**

**Próximo Capitulo: Beatus ille con Alex Sheperd**

**Un beso grandísimo junto con un abrazo apretado a todos lo que leen y dejan review, a los que no… de todas maneras n.n!**


	12. Beatus Ille

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spolier. Leve

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Veamos… habían muchos "Pre" así que hare un "Post" para Alex. Entonces… Post-Silent Hill Homecoming donde obtenemos el final bueno _"Good Ending"_, ¿Por qué? Pues es porque donde Alex sale bien librado de todo… aunque no es el que más me gusto xD. Por lo demás el capitulo esta inspirado en la canción **"Wishful thinking"** de **Duncan Sheik**, es una buena compañera para las letras de este capitulo n_n

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ BEATUS ILLE ~¤~¤~**

_"Expresión latina que significa «Feliz Aquel»"_

_**Alex Sheperd**_

El ambiente primaveral podía sentirse en cada rincón del parque y de la cuidad entera.

Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que vivió aquella pesadilla, que aún, a pesar del tiempo, su subconsciente se empeñaba en recordarle con constantes pesadillas que lo atormentaban y lo transportaban una vez más a _ese_ lugar.

Las primeras semanas se había negado a dormir, ansioso por los recuerdos y se exasperaba a avanzadas las horas del día y el sol se ponía detrás de los edificios para ocultarse. Pero lo supero.

Ahora sólo existían bueno recuerdos. Como si su mente hubiera detenido la ponzoña de la irrealidad de las pesadillas.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos lentamente, como si dormitara. Los rayos de luz solar que se filtraban a través de la tupida copa del árbol eran realmente agradables. Sumándole el suave y refrescante viento de la estación. Podía escuchar las olas de la costa cercana, olas chocando contra las rocas, por años intentando erosionarlas.

Shepherd's Glen se había quedado atrás. Fue demasiado lento su avance como para alcanzarlo. Como todo lo demás.

Este lugar era perfecto para relajarse, ahora entendía las razones de Elle para venir a este sitio. Una cuidad tranquila, con gente tranquila y por sobretodo sin una historia terrorífica que contar.

El ruido lo devolvió a la realidad, el parque se llenaba de personas. De niños, de madres, de padres, de hermanos… de amigos. Y el césped danzaba alrededor de su figura y las risas de las personas acompasando el ambiente…. Podía sentir el murmullar del viento en su oídos, las conversaciones de las personas que podían llegar a aturdir a cualquiera, mas para él era relajante.

Recogió sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas apoyando el mentón encima de estas. Observando. Tal vez era una simple ilusión pero algo en aquel lugar le recordaba a su cuidad natal. Y no es que quisiera recordarla. Pero allí estaban, casi como una involución repentina.

Podía identificar a lo lejos la sonrisa de los integrantes de la cuidad. Ya sabía que en un pueblo pequeño todos se conocen y Shepherd's Glen no era la excepción a la regla. Le gustaba estar en el parque, alejado de la indiferencia de sus padres. Alejado de la porquería a la que llamaba vida.

—_¡Alex!_ —Gritaba alguien a lo lejos, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y ver quien era. Pero aún así podía saberlo. Su voz era inconfundible.

—_Josh…_ —Susurraba con una sonrisa cansada.

—¡Alex! —Pero esta vez la voz sonó más cercana y dolorosamente más real que aquel recuerdo. Esa voz, no era la de su hermano.

Se animó a abrir un solo ojo para mirar de soslayo quien le llamaba. Y se sorprendió al ver a un niño a un costado. No era a él a quien llamaba, de seguro era a alguien más. Un hermano, un padre o a un simple amigo. Parecía perdido pues las lágrimas de miedo rodaban por sus mejillas

—¡Alex! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntaba casi como una suplica—. ¡Sal ya! ¡No es divertido!

Y las personas pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de lo que le sucedía. Ignorándolo o simplemente no quería ayudarlo.

—¡Alex! —Volvía a decir y ocultaba sus lágrimas en sus manos. Y claramente le entendía, ese niño no pasaba de los ocho años. Un chico de ocho años perdido en un parque de más de dos mil hectáreas. Fue lo que lo llevó a ponerse de pie, sacudirse la ropa y caminar hacía el pequeño niño.

—Hey… —Susurró acuclillándose y acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede?

Era una pregunta estúpida, tenía que admitirlo. Pero era una buena manera de ganarse su confianza.

—Mi hermano… —Balbuceó el pequeño estremeciéndose debido a los espasmos del llanto. Se notaba que llevaba horas perdido y llorando. Mientras restregaba sus ojos verdes—. …no lo encuentro.

—Tranquilo —Alex le quitó las manos del rostro el cual estaba todo sucio debido a las lágrimas y la tierra—. Yo te ayudo a buscarlo.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, su vocecilla sonaba cansada y enferma—. Él se enojó mucho conmigo… tiré su helado sin querer y se enfadó. Dijo que no quería verme y salió corriendo… soy un tonto…

—No… —Alex sintió que el corazón se le recogía. La muerte de su hermano vino a su mente y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al pequeño—. Perdóname…

No sabía porque había dicho eso, sin embargo lo dijo. Porque sintió la necesidad de ser perdonado. El niño calló algo aturdido por el abrazo, pero le correspondió. Pasado unos minutos. Alex creyó que era momento de buscar al hermano del pequeño.

—Me llamo Cole… ¿Y tú? —Consultó el pequeño algo más tranquilo. Alex lo había subido a su espalda para cargarlo.

—Alex… como tu hermano —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Alex no me quiere —Dijo de pronto suspirando—. Siempre me da a entender que no me quiere cerca

—¿Sabes? —Inició Alex—. Yo tenía un hermano menor, se llamaba Josh… tampoco nos llevábamos muy bien, regular, como todos los hermanos, y había veces en que también _le daba a entender_ _que no lo quería cerca_, pero en realidad lo quería, lo amaba tanto como un hermano puede amar a su otro hermano… pero mi error estuvo en que jamás se lo dije…

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Porque pensé que se iba a burlar de mi y me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy de no habérselo dicho —Respondió esquivando la mirada, odiaba esa sensación, el nudo en la garganta y los ojos que arden.

—No entiendo porque los hermanos mayores creen eso de nosotros…Alex tampoco me ha dicho nunca que me quiere. Tal vez deba decírselo yo a él, así se anima ¿No crees?

—Claro que si —Asintió.

—¡Cole! ¡Cole!

—¡Es mi hermano! —El pequeño se removió inquieto sobre la espalda de Alex al ver al muchacho al final del camino de tierra—. ¡Alex, aquí estoy!

Cole saludó con la mano y Alex le dejó en el suelo. El muchacho corrió hacia su hermano quien tenía los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. El cual se concreto al final.

—Perdóname… —Susurraba en su odio el arrepentido hermano—. No debí gritarte esas cosas, perdón… perdón

—No te preocupes —Y sonreía—. Te quiero hermano…

—Yo también —Mientras estrechaba más el abrazo.

Alex miraba la escena con algo de melancolía. Se dio la vuelta para regresar, estaba anocheciendo. Hubiera deseado tener otra oportunidad con Josh, sólo una más.

—¡Alex! —Oyó gritar al pequeño, se dio la vuelta lentamente. El pequeño se despidió con la mano alegremente. Él sólo susurró un _"Adiós"_ antes de seguir su camino.

Esa noche soñó con Josh. Pudo haber llorado desconsoladamente y en silencio en la soledad de su cuarto, pudo haberse quitado la vida. Sin embargo decidió dormirse una vez más abrazado a la fotografía de su hermano. Una noche más.

"_Feliz quien pudo conocer las causas de las cosas"*_

"_Feliz aquel, y sólo aquel_

_que puede afirmar que el hoy le pertenece;_

_que, seguro en su casa, puede decir:_

_mañana, haz lo que quieras, porque hoy he vivido._

_Ser bello o espantoso, llueva o truene,_

_la alegría que he poseído a pesar del hado, es mía._

_Ni siquiera el cielo tiene poder sobre el pasado_

_porque lo que ha sido, ha sido, y yo he tenido mi momento__."*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Virgilio.

(*) Si creyeron que esas palabras son mías, se equivocan. Fragmento "Beatus ille". Oda de Horacio.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**yaoist secret****:** Okay, es mi turno de responder jejejeje. Mi, me senti muy halagada por cada unos de tus comentario (Y de antemano decir, Bienvenida a mi historia! xD) Mmm, Walter me parece un niño en cuerpo de adulto, y como tal, me facina que sea así sensible… y eso hace que me enamore más de él… lo digo, es TIERNO! *-*.

Pues si, puede que Henry no haya sido el que más aha sufrido… pero es el más sufrido de todos u_u (No, no es cierto… él no tenía nada que perder, aparte de la vida y la cordura jejeje), pero su más porque para los otros ya tenía un titulo especifico xDDDD.

"VEO!" Que te has enamorado de tu propio James en casa n.n no sabes cuanto me alegra que el amor invada tu vida (Porque aunque nos duela, es tan necesario como el aire), pero creo que realmente que la verdadera recompesa al final del día, es saber que eres amando de igual manera. Por eso James amaba tanto a Mary, y tú amas a ese hombre tan especial, pero no sólo el amor de pareja es lindo, que me dices de la amistad, aquellos amigos que saben cuando abrazarte o darte una bofetada (porque te conocen demasiadi bien) o el amor de madre (sin palabras n.n).

O.o sip no recordaba muy bien a Travis… e echo cuando distribuí los capitulos dije "Alguien me falta" y era Travis jejeje, su edad, bueno me quedaba claro porque cuando esta en el cementerio, cuando muere su padre me parecia crecido, entonces no sabía que edad ponerle XD

O_O ¿Un capitulo de Cynthia? Mmm, sip haré uno, dicen que en pedir no hay engaño xD, me alegra que participes pidiemdo un cap! Lo haré lo antes posible jejeje

Un beso, cuidate, y todo el animo también para ti n.n

**NeoArcadium****:** Hi again! I had already talked about this. But who cares? Here I go again xD Yeah, I've found you. Apparently, you created the account the same day of the comment. As I looked and found you, I deserve a prize. Plus I'm delighted that we have been in touch, you're great… I laughed so much… my english isn't good compared to yours and soon left with tasting _WTF__?._ It really is a hassle you're in school, I'll come soon, so I want to go ahead in my work and then update with more calm. And don't be stressed with school and my mother back saying _"__Get out of the __computer__,__you__'__ve__to do__much__homework__"_ So I've more time advanced.

Yay, the other day as I felt the loss of your father, you and your mother are strong people, I was moved a lot and both ended up crying! T_T

And by the way… ¬¬ I hate you so much xD you know why ¬¬ well, now will move forward in our commitment that I LOST, and writE about James jejeje

Mmmm take good care, encouragement and ... bye!

**Shad-kun SunderKland:** Sabes que tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y si tardas, no hay problema jejeje. Heather y James, me gusta que te gusten, la verdad esa parte con Heather (La del Flashback) pense que a nadie le gustaría jejeje, pero veo que me equivoque n.n Gracias por tener tu apoyo jejeje! O.o Se te rompio el juego? Na, una vez me paso… con el que era (En ese tiempo, tiempo del PSOne) mi juego favorito… y dije NOOOO! Y luego lo pegué ilusamente con cinta adhesiva para repararlo, pero no sucedió nada u_u aún lo conservo como muestra de que debo guardar todos los juegos en sus cajas antes (Lección aprendida ;D)

Gracias como siempre.

Tu también te cuidas n.n

**N/A: Lo diré… esta llorón XD. Aunque no lo crean me gusto como quedo Alex… como es "soldado" D: tiene que ser algo estoico. ****Bueno ya vieron que hay otro Alex en la historia, vaya hemorragia de creatividad xD, pero bueno no es mi culpa el Nombre "Alex" es muy común en casi tanto como James, Jack o John. Yay… es un capitulo dedicado a las personas que tienen hermans y si no los tienen, pues siempre hay un/a mejor amig que es como un/a herman ¿no?. La verdad es la "hermandad" de los Sheperd es singularmente extraña XDDD**

**Yay… veamos**

**Próximo Capitulo: La Edad de Oro con Harry Mason (Sí, repite n.n)**

**Un beso para todos lo que leen y dejan comentarios. Para los que no, de todas maneras gracias n.n**


	13. La edad de oro

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Spolier, pero muy leve.

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Post-Silent Hill y Pre-Silent Hill 3, para que se hagan una idea… unos cinco meses después de Silent Hill y unos 16 años con siete meses antes de Silent Hill 3 xD. La canción invitada es **"Broken"** de **"Lifehouse"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ LA EDAD DE ORO ~¤~¤~**

_"Obedece al dicho popular «Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor»"_

_**Harry Mason.**_

Estaba atardeciendo en la cuidad. El cielo se pintaba de un color anaranjado y el sol de ocultaba detrás de los enormes edificios del centro. Había pasado otro día.

Levantó la vista de su máquina de escribir. Estirando los dedos de las manos en el acto. Enseguida apretó la última tecla. Un punto. El último carácter de su obra finalizada. Quitó la hoja de la máquina y la observó complacido, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones. Dejó la hoja boca abajo sobre otro montón de las mismas y corrió la máquina a un lado, para poder apoyarse en la mesa a descansar mientras veía el atardecer desde la ventana.

Hace cuánto que no le invadía la refrescante brisa invernal en estos atardeceres. Tomó la humeante taza de café y sorbió un poco. Estaba exquisito. Justo como a él le gustaba, ni más, ni menos. Al parecer todo en esa tarde era perfecto.

—Perfecto… —Murmuró para si mismo—. …todo tan perfecto…

Se removió un momento en la silla y gracias a las casualidades de la vida sus orbes fueron a parar en la fotografía que adornaba el escritorio junto al lapicero. Sólo la observó melancólico por tres segundos antes de tomarla entre sus manos frías. Con los codos apoyados en la dura superficie de madera y la fotografía delante de sus ojos no quedaba mas nada que la resignación.

—Leah*… —Y sonreía espontáneamente—. …Cheryl… Al menos sé que están bien… donde quieran que estén…

Y se aferraba al marco de metal biselado. Sólo sonrisas cálidas. Nada de lágrimas. Si bien extrañaba a las personas que convirtieron su vida en algo más que una _"vida común y corriente"_ ya nada más podía hacer por ellas, sólo recordar los momentos que llenaron de felicidad su corazón, y llorar no era algo que le gustase demasiado. Aunque a veces era inevitable.

Unos pequeños quejidos hicieron que bajara el cuadro a su posición original. Mientras él se ponía pie.

Caminó descalzó por el lugar. Los pantalones holgados se arrastraban lentamente. Se dirigió a su cama donde un pequeño bulto se removía inquieto. Alzando las manos para intentar alcanzar el viento.

Tomó el pequeño bulto sentándose en el centro de la cama con las piernas dobladas, como alguna vez se sentaron los Pieles Rojas.

—Ya despertaste pequeña —Le decía acariciándole el cabello, la niña lo miraba curiosa afirmada en el regazo de su padre—. Tengo que darte una buena noticia. Termine mi obra…

La pequeña sólo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. Para Harry era como si le respondiera, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, no eran verdes, no eran cafés. Siempre se sintió conmovido por aquellos ojitos de bebé. Removió un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre uno de sus ojos.

—Necesitas un corte de cabello, pequeña —Heather lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si realmente le hubiera ofendido el comentario—. ¿Qué? No te enfades conmigo, es la verdad…

Y reía ante las facciones y diversas caras de su hija. Así pasaban los minutos, Harry solía molestarla con sus sugerencias sobre el cabello o alzándola mientras movía su nariz contra la de ella. La pequeña intentaba tomarle las mejillas riendo.

—_Eris immortalis, filia*—_Susurraba mientras se ponía de pie, obviamente su hija no entendía latín, tal vez más adelante le enseñaría su significado, así como lo había hecho con Cheryl. Heather podía aprenderlo también—. Algún día, cuando seas muy viejita, entenderás porque tu padre es tan cursi… por el momento, tendrás que aguantarme…

Caminó al escritorio en busca del biberón de su hija. Era una manía dejarlo en ese lugar. Pero por primera vez Heather lanzó un grito de inconformidad cuando Harry intento alejarse del mueble. Desconcertado intentó descifrar que le sucedía a su pequeña, la cual señalaba el marco con la fotografía. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Harry le extendió el cuadro. La pequeña observo la imagen con algo indescifrable en su rostro, deslizando su pequeña mano por la silueta de Cheryl, balbuceando. Luego sólo acerco el marco a su menudo cuerpo, como un abrazo. Al menos Harry creyó que eso era hasta que su hija mordisqueó el metal.

—Hey no… —Dijo delicadamente, tomando el cuadro y dejándolo en la mesa—. No se come… ya lo intente.

Heather no tendría que soportar a un padre cursi, sino que también mal bromista. En fin, era el sacrificio más hermoso que haría en su vida. Salió del cuarto con una sonrisa.

Afuera estaba la señora Drossman, una anciana de setenta y tantos que le ayudaba con Heather cuando tenía mucho trabajo.

—Señor Mason —Saludó con una afable sonrisa—. Le traje algunas cosas del supermercado.

—Muchas gracias señora Kate, no se hubiera molestado —Respondió cortésmente.

—Nada de eso…

Harry dejo a la bebé en el suelo alfombrado junto a sus juguetes. La señora Kate observó la escena, para luego dirigirle una mirada a aquel hombre de ojos cansados.

—Bebés —Comentó de pronto dejando una bolsa de papel en la cocina—. A veces creo que Dios los manda sólo para demostrarnos que estamos viejos…

—¿Usted cree?… —Harry le ayudó a sacar los frascos del interior de la bolsa.

—Señor Mason, si me lo permite, yo quisiera decirle algo —Los ojos azules de la anciana se tornaron de un brillo extraño, casi maternal. Harry se sorprendió un poco. La señora Kate no tenía hijos, por eso desde que llegó a Daisy Villa Apartaments* le tomó mucho aprecio.

—C-Claro… usted es como una segunda madre…

—Harry —Colocó una mano en su hombro, era cuando se notaba la diferencia de altura, ella era muy baja—. Deje de atormentarse con los recuerdos. Enséñele a su hija todo lo que usted no aprendió en la vida. Pero para ello su corazón debe estar libre de culpa, libre de recuerdos tormentosos. Vive Harry

—… —No pudo responderle, el hecho de que haya empezado a tutearle le daba una carga más emocional—. Yo…

—No… —Agregó, sabía en el fondo que iba a decir una escusa—. Aún eres joven. Tal vez piensas, como muchos, que el pasado fue mejor, pero Harry ¿Acaso has visto el futuro ya? Medítalo…

Kate abandonó el apartamento. Harry quedó anonadado con aquellas palabras. Miró a Heather en el suelo jugando con sus cubos de madera.

Esa misma noche guardó la foto de su esposa y de su hija en la caja fuerte de su cuarto. No las iba a olvidar, pero tampoco necesitaba una fotografía para recordarlas. Además Heather crecía rápido. Comenzaría a preguntar quién era la pequeña de las fotos. A las doce de la noche en punto encendió la lámpara del escritorio, tomó un cuaderno de apuntes sobre la mesa y escribió en la tapa acartonada una frase…

"_To my dear daughter"__*_

Algún día, Heather tendría la oportunidad de saber la verdad.

"_Lo que hacemos por nosotros mismos muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y por el mundo permanece y es inmortal"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: Por orden de aparición.**

(*) Leah es el nombre que le di a la esposa de Harry, según yo e internet xD La esposa de Harry no tenía nombre, bueno tal vez si tenía, pero jamás lo dijeron, así que para que no digan _"¿Quién demonios es Leah?"_ Aquí esta la explicación.

(*) _Eris immortalis, filia_, como dijo Harry es latín xD. Frase inventada y traducida por mi que significa _"Serás inmortal, hija"_. Y creo que más allá de la inmortalidad física es más psicológica, algo así como un _"Vivirás eternamente en mi mente y mi corazón" _n-n

(*) Daisy Villa Apartaments, como sabrán o si no lo saben o no se acuerdan, es el apartamento donde vive Harry después de los sucesos del primer Silent Hill. Específicamente en el apartamento 102. Esta información queda explicita en Silent Hill 3, al poner en el menú de objetos la llave que trae Heather y luego poner la opción "Examinar" _

(*) _"To my dear daughter"_ Dulce frase. Se encuentra en el cuaderno que Douglas le da a Heather en Silent Hill 3, luego de la muerte de Harry y cuando se dirigen al pueblo. El texto es una especie de "diario" donde Harry relata su vida con la pequeña Heather.

(*) Frase de Albert Pine

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**yaoist secret:** *-* Lo decifraste!, crei que nadie se daría cuenta jejejeje… bueno era algo no sé… me supo a obviedad. Pero todos (Mi lectores beta… aka amigos jejeje) No se mencionaron con nada y el nombre de "Cole" paso desapercibido. Me alegra que seas tan perceptiva y le atinaras al premio Eddie… ejem gordo… XD Además que el simple nombre me encanto… cuando salía en "Sexto Sentido", me llamó mucho la atención jejeje.

Oh, oh actualizo a Harry… y de infiltrada a tu no tan favorito personaje Heather, para luego a la vieje loca y de la iglesia y paf… a divertirnos con Cynthia!

Un beso… cuidate y animo!

**NeoArcadium****: **Jajaja! You love each chapter. Do not hate any character? No, I don't think the other day I noticed that you have love for everyone, including Judge Holloway and the Alex's father (I hate them xD ¬¬) Mmmm almost discover the true intention, but sorry, that idea was from before XD, but not placed since found it too "trite" and I thought the public wouldn't XD. But then I realized I could play with the name "Cole". One explanation a bit crazy. Yaoist Secret you can explain XDDDD

Já you can hear the "waves" that has the Hudson River, I can just hear the waves that make my sink is something silly jejejeje ...yeah but sadly true, there is no water here other than the shower and hose. Damn concrete jungle!

Whatever, thanks for the compliment XDDD

You also take care of yourself and see you later! n.n

**N/A: Harry se repite el plato… ¬¬… no sé que piensen ustedes pero Harry esta vez me quedo kawaii (aka "tierno") Esta muy "paternal" *-* en lo personal AME como quedo Harry en este capitulo. Dan una ganas tremendas de apretarle las mejillas hasta que se le pongan rojas… y qué me dicen de Heather… casi me infarte a imaginarme a Heather de pequeña/bebé, por cierto… haciendo este capitulo me di cuenta de que Heather no tenía los ojos azules, Dios, toda mi vida creí que eran azules, pero jugué nuevamente el SH3 y me fije bien y NO SON AZULES, NI CAFÉ, NI VERDE. Es un mezcla de estos último (aka "Ámbar", pero no como lo gatos ¬¬).**

**Bueno, el siguiente es… ash como odio a este personaje ¬¬**

**Próximo capitulo: De la invocación divina con Dahlia Gillespie**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos lo que leen y dejan review, para los que agregan a Alerts o Favoritos n.n!**


	14. De la invocación divina

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **No, creo que no hay spoiler de ningún tipo XDDD

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Pre- Silent Hill Zero u Origins (Como quieran llamarle). Pero hay algo importante, muchos de los conceptos como "Balkan Church" son tomados de Silent Hill 1. Por otra parte tampoco encontré una canción para esta mujer xD así que diría **"Dance with night wind"** del **OST Silent Hill 3 by Yamaoka** (Jejeje aunque el tema sea de Claudia, pero es casi lo mismo XDDD)

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ DE LA INVOCACIÓN DIVINA ~¤~¤~**

_"Consiste en pedirle ayuda o inspiración a una divinidad para comenzar un trabajo"_

_**Dahlia Gilliespie.**_

—Pueden ir en paz…

Resuena con eco en la silenciosa estancia, de inmediato suenan las campanadas que dan el termino a la misa nocturna. Ya estaba oscuro afuera, la lluvia se dejaba caer sin reticencia sobre el pequeño y lúgubre pueblo de Silent Hill.

Las bancas, gastadas por el tiempo y el uso, crujían a medida que la gente asistente a la liturgia se retiraba con cuidado. Los colores sobrios se apoderan del pasillo central de Balkan Church, las personas caminan parsimoniosamente tratando de emitir el ruido minino a cada paso. Los hombres portan sombreros que se ponen cuando están a punto de salir de la iglesia. Las mujeres cubren sus rostros, evitando el contacto visual con las personas. Toman de la mano a sus hijos y sus esposos abren los paraguas que se empapan con la lluvia estruendosa.

Pasa el tiempo mientras que los últimos asistentes cierran las puertas de madera para sumir a la Iglesia en un sepulcral silencio. El párroco de turno, el señor Warren Halloway, se arrodillo frente el altar, entrelazó las manos, orando con devoción. Las llamas de los cirios parecen tomar cada vez más intensidad mientras su vida útil se consume lentamente.

Un rechinido de madera le advierte que no esta sólo. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de él. Entre las sombras se oculta una mujer de cabello castaño cubierto por una manta blanca, llevaba vestimentas extrañas de colores oscuros. Le dirige una mirada gélida y se pierde en la oscura estancia hasta el confesionario.

El párroco sólo se pone de pie y se arregla la túnica. Caminando lentamente hacia el encuentro con esa extraña mujer. Toma asiento en una banca de terciopelo purpura y abre una pequeña ventanilla de madera que conecta con el otro cubículo. La rejilla con un decorado de cruz es lo único que separaba al párroco de aquella mujer.

—No te vi hoy en primera fila, Dahlia —Susurró Warren con la vista perdida en uno de los cuadros decorados de la Iglesia.

—Es un día especial —Respondió ella con tono críptico—. Dios me ha indicado el camino que debo seguir.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó con indiferencia—. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo…

—La paciencia es una virtud muy sagrada —Deja salir el aire lentamente mientras la Iglesia se queda nuevamente en silencio—. Además… la espera… trae muchas recompensas… Es necesario…

—¿Te estas arrepintiendo? —Consultó. Dahlia dejo entre ver algo de asombro en sus ojos, como si la hubieran descubierto—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que conllevaría?

—Alessa es mi hija —Le miró de reojo, como si le doliera que tratasen a su hija como un simple objeto, pero jamás lo diría—. Las dos… estamos lista. Esta noche se llevara a cabo lo que hemos esperado por años. La llegada de nuestro Dios…

—Muy bien, espero que no falles —Warren se puso de pie caminando hacia el interior de la sacristía.

Y el silencio se hacía presente una vez más. Dahlia seguía allí petrificada. Minutos después se puso de pie caminando entremedio de dos hileras de bancas, hasta el centro de la iglesia. Miró vagamente el altar iluminado a veces por algún relámpago. Se preguntó si era demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza indecisa. Finalmente terminó caminando hacia el altar.

Apoyó sus cansadas y adoloridas rodillas sobre la dura madera, cubriendo su cabeza mejor con la manta.

—Dios… —Comenzó su plegaria, tropezando las palabras con predeterminación, como si temiera rogarle—. …guíame, sólo tu puedes hacerlo… Necesito que me ayudes.

Miró un momento, la cruz en el altar, el mesías, el símbolo de la religión cristiana* que fue sacrificado para la salvación. Y por más que admiraba la imagen, no era a_ él_ a quien le rogaba. Aunque la intención fuera la misma.

La salvación de la humanidad. Traer nuevamente al mesías.

—No me mires así —Se levantó rápidamente, cambiando su rostro por uno de severidad—. Tú padre también lo hizo ¿no? Te envió a este mundo para salvar al resto de sus ciervos ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo?

Dahlia clavó sus ojos furiosos en los de la estatua, como si realmente la estuviera desafiando. Se sintió poderosa y a la vez estúpida por estar hablando con una insignificante figura que, para ella, no representaba nada.

—Jamás lo entenderías ¡Nadie logra entenderlo! —Su voz otrora y gastada por el tiempo resonó con fuerza en la callada iglesia—. Cuando veas los resultados finales… te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón.

Se dio la vuelta, una sombra entre las penumbras de los pilares decorados simétricamente. Abrió la puerta de madera, pero antes se giró, contemplando una vez más la imagen. Alzó la mano, como si sostuviera una copa invisible.

—En tu honor… —Sonrió crípticamente perdiéndose entre la lluvia de la cuidad.

La neblina comenzó a formarse lentamente. Como si ella formara el verdadero camino hacia la máxima gloria divina.

"_Y de la tinieblas, vinieron las manos que llegaron a través de la naturaleza, moldeando a los hombres"*_

"_Cuando Dios creó al Mundo, vio que era buen__o… ¿Qué dirá ahora?"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: Por orden de aparición**

(*) Bueno, supongo que la mayoría conoce el símbolo de la cruz con Cristo (Jesús) crucificado, valga la redundancia, pero supongo que puse el marcador porque me ha asaltado una duda que ni GOOGLE logra responderme. La Cruz ¿Es un símbolo cristiano o católico? O.O Para mi ambas ramas de la religión expresan y profesan prácticamente lo mismo (Disculpar mi ignorancia y disculparme aquellos que pertenezcan a esas religiones, pero como sabrán, soy "Medio" atea, por consiguiente los temas de religión NO SON LO MÍO ni pretendo tampoco que lo sean) Sí usted, que querido lector o lectora, sabe a cual de las religiones pertenece, sea amable y comparta su sabiduría con los demás. Ya saben que el saber no ocupa espacio en nuestro cerebro. Y repito disculpen pero yo le doy más a la masonería (El grupo de viejitos que les gusta disfrazarse xD) cuyo pensamiento religioso se apega más al mío. "No es un Dios, pero sí un ser más poderoso" n.n

(*) Escrito por Alfred Lord Tennyson

(*) Frase de George Bernard Shaw

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**NeoArcadium****:** Hi! Don't worry about not commenting earlier. I think understand you, I will come to school early so I could but no comment XD. Yeah, I wanted to "exploit" another part of Harry, something like the father of "careless" but worried at the same time xD Don't worry, I understand. Well… I think the phrase came to me one day (When I was writing the chapter) and said "Why not?" I also liked the theme of putting it in Latin. My forte xD.

Jejeje, yeah, I guess that Manhattan isn't a bed of roses for a living. But you've something in nature among many buildings. As the Hudson River and Central Park. But here, no nothing, just a couple of trees and some grass. Everything else is just cement, I hate to live in gray.

So… I'm glad you understand the secret message and tell me xD! What is your favorite? I know.

A kiss, take care and good luck!

**N/A: Okay ****hay algo que me intriga en todo esto… ¿Cuál de todas las formas posibles para el nombre de Dahlia es la correcta para ESTA Dahlia? Ò.ó Encontré tantas maneras pero no recuerdo cual era la que salía en el juego. Dhalia, Dahlia, Dalia, Dalhia ¬¬ ya me confundí xD. Lo que sea... bueno… ella es una mujer "sabia" y lo digo porque si tenía una soberbia manera de decir las cosas o.O Pero no importa ME CAE MAL! Por eso el capitulo es así de corto XDDDDD.**

**Whatever… hay una parte del capitulo en el cual me base en una mujer muy conocida en la historia de mi país. Llamada… como nickname xD "La Quintrala" o "Catalina de los Ríos y Lispelgerd" (Tenía una "H" pero no recuerdo donde… IGUAL QUE DAHLIA! Damm it) Bueno (Un poco de historia XD) Esta mujer (Quien era muy mala… mala, mala, mala!) Mataba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, anyway, la cosa es que ella un día (Entremedio de uno de sus delirios de paranoia) Creyó que la cruz con Jesús, la estaba mirando, reprochándole todos sus crímenes, y de ahí sale su frase celebre **_**"No permito que ningún hombre me mire de esa manera en mi casa"**_** Así que tomo la cruz y la lanzó fuera de su casa. Hoy la cruz descansa en una iglesia (La cual no recuerdo el nombre, pero tampoco viene al caso xD)**

**Eso sería gente!**

**Próximo Capitulo (Especial con dos tópicos juntos O.o): Nihil Novum Sub Sole & Dum Vivimus, Vivamus con Cynthia Velásquez.**

**Un beso para todos los que leen y en especial para los que dejan review!**


	15. Nihil Novum Sub Sole & Dum Vivimus

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Nada!

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Presiento que este capitulo será algo extenso xD. Okay, Pre- Silent Hill 4 y lo digo… es bastante PRE. No quise ponerle una canción… esta bien lo digo! No encontré ni una! Jejeje así que ustedes pongan la música de fondo que quieran n.n

-** Nota2: **Me asalta una duda dudosa, bien dudada xD (Como si fuera una gran novedad) Okay… Cynthia… ¿Es realmente una mujer de la buena vida? Mmm… supuestamente en el juego… le gusta hacer muchos "favores especiales" al parecer y se viste de una manera muy… MUY provocativa. Pero mis queridos programadores del Team Silent nunca lo dijeron directamente… ósea que se da a entender. De todas maneras me intriga xD o.O ¿Qué acaso una mujer no puede vestirse provocativamente sin ser una "dadora de placer"? No es mi caso, pero no esta demás la pregunta xD ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

**- Nota3:** Wow! Tres notas… todo un record! Capitulo dedicado a Yaoist Secret… jejeje ella quería un Cap para Cynthia… entonces aquí esta el cap de Cynthia…! ¿Ven? Es así de fácil… ustedes piden y yo lo hago xD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ NIHIL NOVUM SUB SOLE ~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ DUN VIVIMUS, VIVAMUS ~¤~¤~**

_"Del latín «__Nada nuevo bajo el sol». Tiene origen bíblico y alude a la repetición constante, a que en realidad todo es siempre lo mismo y nada cambia"_

"_Expresión latina «Mientras vivimos, vivamos» Concepción de la vida humana como algo pasajero e irrenunciable con la consiguiente invitación a su goce y disfrute_"

_**Cynthia Velasquez**_

La noche se dejaba caer sobre la cuidad de Ashfield, como si realmente le importara que otra vez haya desperdiciado un día más. Las luces de la acera iluminaron cada rincón del la zona sur. Los locales nocturnos parecían despertar, como vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Las luces de neones formando insinuantes mensajes, en las puertas y ventanas de los sitios de mala muerte. Como si fueran un cartel de peligro más que una invitación a dejar atrás las inhibiciones de cualquier índole.

Sexo, drogas y alcohol.

El lema preferido de los suburbios, un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios y de los dirigentes del estado. Repleto de callejones, donde en cada esquina hay una mujer exponiendo sus atributos al mejor postor. Por alguna extraña razón esa noche prefería estar sentada allí en la barra del bar con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, revolviendo los restos de hielo que quedaban en su whisky.

Rojo, amarillo, verde, azul, rosa… ni siquiera las luces parecían animarla a lanzarse a la pista de baile y disfrutar de la estridente y rítmica música electrónica.

—¿Qué sucede? —Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Dave, un hombre maduro, sabio de la vida que dedico sus mejores años a atender y restaurar un bar destrozado. Su cabello blanqueado por el tiempo, reflejaba las luces junto con sus ojos oscuros y cansados. Combinado con una sonrisa meliflua.

—Hmpf… nada… es sólo que… —Cynthia buscó las palabras adecuadas, quizás ni siquiera ella sabía lo que sucedía esa noche—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —Respondió tomando un vaso de cristal, secándolo con un paño pulcramente blanco, para luego alinearlo junto a otros.

—¿Alguna vez… has despertado en la mañana, te has mirado al espejo… y preguntarte qué harás hoy?

—Que profundidad… —Dave rió un poco, al igual que ella—. Muchas veces muñeca, y creo que… aún no encuentro la respuesta, pero qué más da…

—Yo… creo, sinceramente que he desperdiciado todo esto, cariño —Movió su mano para señalar "todo esto", todo su cuerpo—. Puedo tener lo quiero sin embargo no lo he hecho. Soy tan estúpida…

Ambos rieron con gracia.

—¿Esta de moda esa palabra? —Dave levantó la mirada, observando detrás de la muchacha. Cynthia, sólo giro la cabeza y sonrió. Al parecer su mala suerte se había roto—. Un tequila, por favor…

—Mmm tequila… —Ronroneó seductoramente Cynthia, mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, en un gastado banco tapizado de cuero rojo—. No hay muchos aquí que piden… _tequila…_

—Pues hacen mal —Contestó tomando el vaso alargado con un liquido amarillo trasparente. Dave puso un bandejita a su lado con limón y sal—. No quiero sonar cliché pero… ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como este?

—Sonaste bastante cliché… —Rió con fuerza bebiendo el resto de whisky—. Mejor… ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este? Quiero decir… ropa fina, de diseñador… perfume ¿Dior, verdad?… Pareces tener mucho dinero como para estar en un lugar _así…_ Si hasta el dueño quiere irse…

—Que observadora… —Musitó, con una sonrisa picara mientras extendía la mano—. Me llamo Ted Hunt… y aunque no lo creas… me gusta este tipo de lugares… compartir un trago con una chica tan linda como tú…

—¿Lo escuchaste Dave? Él si cree que soy linda —Dave sólo la miro de soslayo sonriendo, la castaña se dio la vuelta tomando la mano del hombre de ojos claros—. Y yo creí que este día sería como todos… Había perdido la esperanza, creí que no había nada nuevo bajo el sol… o la luna…

—Me siento halagado —Tomó la botella y sirvió en ambos vasos, sin que Cynthia se lo pidiera—. No me has dicho tu nombre

—¿Te importa? —Se estiró un poco para alcanzar un rodaja de limón, Ted la observó con cara de obviedad—. Cynthia…

—¿Cynthia? ¿Cynthia… Velasquez? —La castaña lo miró extrañada—. Soy yo ¿No me recuerdas?

—Ehm… no, eso esta claro —Lo miró de reojo tratando de recordarlo, pero su cara no le parecía familiar hasta que…—. ¡Espera! No puede ser tú… ¡Dios mío ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—¡Lo mismo digo _bella*_! —Exclamó con alegría.

—¡Dios! Estás tan cambiado… quién lo diría… eras el chico que me enviaba flores…

—Todos los viernes, cada semana… por cinco años —Aseguró Ted con algo de nostalgia—. Todos en el campus estaban encantados con tu despampanante belleza, pero yo era distinto… jamás te diste cuenta…

—¿Eso crees? —La castaña de acomodó en el asiento, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra. Tomó su bolso de mano y comenzó a buscar algo frenéticamente, hasta que finalmente extrajo un pedazo de papel, arrugado y maltrecho, acto seguido se lo extendió al hombre de su costado—. ¿Qué me dices de esto, cariño?

—¡Wow! ¿Aún lo conservas?… es la Rima Cuatro de Bécquer —Sonrió con melancolía—._"Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen los ojos que miran, mientras responda el labio suspirando al labio que suspira, mientras sentirse puedan en un beso dos almas confundidas, mientras exista una mujer hermosa… ¡Habrá poesía!"_

—Tienes que admitir que es cursi… pero lindo —Bebió un sorbo de tequila y rió alegre—. Nadie me escribió algo tan "romántico", por eso lo conservé… sólo que no me acordaba que lo había conservado…

—Que tiempos aquellos… —Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, sus voces simplemente no querían salir. Y sus ojos se negaban a mirarse. Pero fue él quien quiso interrumpir aquella extraña pared que se había formado entre ellos—. Es ridículo…

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella lo miró, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

—Que nos hayamos encontrado en este sitio. Que la vida nos haya colocado a los dos en el mismo lugar. Al mismo tiempo. En la misma situación —Estiró su mano acariciando su mejilla con lentitud, rozando un mechón de cabello castaño que había caído del improvisado peinado de Cynthia—. Yo… también creo que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol… excepto tú…

—No creo estar lo suficientemente ebria como para aceptar tu proposición, sin embargo… —Cynthia sonrió traviesamente—. Puede ser un _"favor especial_"… para ambos.

—¿Un favor especial? —Hunt se sonrojó levemente—. Entonces, aprovechemos la noche…

—Donde vivimos, vivamos —Cynthia levantó el vaso, brindando, el cristal hizo un leve sonido al chocar—. ¡Dave, trae otra botella!… hay alguien aquí que encontró la razón del porqué se levantó esta mañana.

"_Los pájaros cantan tras la tormenta ¿por qué no va poder la gente deleitarse con la poca luz que les quede__?"*_

"_Sin importar que tan oscuro sea el momento, el amor y la esperanza son siempre posibles"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: Por orden de aparición XD**

(*) _Bella:_ Bueno, coloque el marcador porque Ted, no lo dice de la manera literal. Me gusta como suena más en italiano… es como _"Bela"_

(*) Rose Kennedy

(*) George Chakiris

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**NeoArcadium****:**Triply bad? Like Kaufmann? Worse? Jajaja I don't think Konami hire me… they're evil with their employees… ¬¬ and Yamaoka… I don't think he can say, you know that he left the best horror franchise in the world! u_u I've very sad about this situation. Jijiji Dahlia isn't so bad… is socially misunderstood. Nobody wants she so she has, necessarily, to be the bad of the game XD

Oh yeah! I saw on your profile, I know you're an atheist, but come on, it's general knowledge, I guess XD and… of course I read "The Lost Symbol" Dan Bronw forever! Aja! Hooked! Trapped! Captured! Locked!… I you're interested in the history of another country… an achievement for me! n.n

Oh… you practice your spanish with the comments ... cite! XD "sorry, well, uh cuídate and keep it up". Good for you! even a word! I know you know spanish… but never put into practice *-* thanks!

Well, here is the special chapter!

A kiss for you and take care

**InocentNightmare: **¿Leíste y comentaste los catorce capítulos? ¿Incluso Heather, que no te cae bien? Wow… eso fue… extraño jejeje… no, no realmente. Ehm… bienvenido seas a una de mis historias y ya de antemano te agradecí por "Lightning Crashes" o_o me alegra que te gustara los trece capítulos que leíste ya que no leíste el #9 XD. Mmm veamos. Uno a uno.

#1: Espero que te hayan devuelto las galletas y sip Alessa en la niña sufrida. Welcome to Silent Hill a ti también

#2: Tengo ese don de ver lo bueno, donde sólo hay maldad. Yeah! Su lugar especial era la iglesia XD… no te metas! Ella te lanzara una maldición!

#3: Eso es cierto, nunca nos ayuda a huir de . Claro que hare uno de Mary con James… XD el siguiente uju!

#4: Nah… no se si tan grande… pero Walter es lindo, por eso es buenito. Mmm OMG! ¿Te gusta 30STM? Vienen el 3 de abril! XD

#5: Sip… Henry era algo sonso… y si Walter quería hablar con él, no era precisamente tomando una taza de chocolate. Yo también me voy al 302!

#6: "Enario" me reí bastante xD debo decirlo. Yo creo que si… en el foooooooondo de su alma él era bueno XD

#7: Yo utilice la técnica milenaria de la memoria RAM, no la del lápiz XD. Puntos de estilo, puntos de estilo!

#8: Pues lo más probable es que si es una enfermera este en un hospital u_u ¿para qué quieres una Lisa?

#9: No diré nada o.o aparte de que si me gusta mucho Daughtry! n.n

#10: James sufre por amor, es por lo único que hay que sufrir en esta vida XD… ajá! Ahora te gustara Incubus por el resto de tu vida o_o

#11: ¡Claro que el suicidio es pecado! Yo tampoco me lo hubiera comido… ieoug! Blunt tiene mucho estilo…

#12: Yo diria "linda a letra de la canción" Nueva versión by InocentNighmare… yeah! Sexto sentido!

#13: Por supuesto que no! No un Dios! Soy… un demonio jajajaja no es cierto. Gracias!

#14: Wiii Dahlia bien escrito, soy feliz! Ahora si puedes dejarme más comentario *-*

Un beso, gracias y suerte!

**N/A: Okay… Cynthia is here o.O No se realmente que piensen ustedes, más bien me base en un hecho personal. Claro que mi situación era distinta, no había un Ted, ni un bar, ni tequila. Sólo había un amigo, un restaurant de comida rápida y Coca-Cola o_o… el poema de Bécquer si estaba XD… ehm… me pareció algo pasado a la cursilería. Tuve que ponerme en la falda de Cynthia… (Chica loca, tratando de ser aún MÁS LOCA) Jejeje… bueno eh… opinen! Quiero saber sus opiniones o_O**

**Próximo capitulo… un especial: "Todos los tipos de amor" con Mary & James **

**Un beso, cuídense y animo para todos!**


	16. Todos los tipos de amor

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **¿Lime?

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Capitulo… erh… well… Los primeros tres son Pre-Silent Hill 2 y los últimos son Post-Silent Hill 2. No encontré un tema pero el capitulo pero esta inspirado en el OST de Assassin's Creed llamando "Flight Over Venice" Me encanta esa melodía.

-** Nota2: **Capitulo dedicado a InocentNightmare y a todos los que amen la pareja James & Mary

**- Nota3:** Siento mucho el retraso pero mis explicaciones están en el profile n.n

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ TODOS LOS TIPOS DE AMOR ~¤~¤~**

_**James Sunderland & Mary Shepherd**_

**~¤~¤~ AMOR BONUS ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «Amor bueno». Carácter positivo del amor espiritual."_

La miraba, fingía ser indiferente, la volvía a observar. No podía arrebatar la vista de sus bellas facciones. Hubiese sido un sacrilegio del cual se arrepentiría eternamente.

Caminó hacía ella, con paso silencioso por el salón vacio de cosas materiales. La luz fantasmagórica que ingresaba por el gran ventanal le daba un aspecto casi angelical a su magra figura. De pronto sentía que entraba en el mejor de los sueños de niñez, esos donde todo es perfecto.

Mary llevaba el cabello suelto y caía sobre sus hombros mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados siguiendo el compas de la música. Sus manos danzaban sobre las ochenta y ocho teclas blancas y negras del elegante piano de cola color caoba hermosamente tallado. Sus pies reposando en los pedales de metal casi flotando. Sobre el atril, una partitura.

Él no sabía de música, quizás era Beethoven, quizás Mozart, podía ser Bach, incluso Clementi. Tal vez ella lo sabía, era lo más probable. Pero para James no importaba realmente quien compuso la elegante canción, sino que más bien sonaba como un hermoso himno cuando era Mary quien las interpretaba.

James suspiró profundamente, casi aguantando la respiración antes de franquear los pocos centímetros que la separaban de aquella deidad. Estiró la mano rozando y tomando delicadamente su muñeca.

La música se detuvo al instante.

—No temas, soy el guardián de tu vida —Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, él temía su reacción… pero la amaba más que nada en este mundo y necesitaba tenerla cerca. Necesitaba besar sus hermosos labios, necesitaba tocarla… necesitaba decirle, con su cuerpo y alma, que todo él le pertenecía.

La observó durante un momento, esperando su reacción. Fue una mala decisión decirle de un día para otro, de un minuto al siguiente que era un demente obsesivo tras ella.

**~¤~¤~ AMOR FERUS ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «Amor Salvaje». Carácter negativo del amor físico"_

—¿Estás celoso?

Una risita divertida y suave flotó perdiéndose en el ruidoso centro de la cuidad. La miró con el ceño fruncido, una mezcla de sorpresa y negación. Mary sonrió más ampliamente aferrándose con cuidado al brazo de James, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

—No te enojes, es sólo una broma —James sólo emitió un bufido y desvió la mirada.

—No estoy enojado en absoluto… quiero decir… —Se detuvo canalizando las palabras—. Me molesta…

—¿Mmh? —Mary también se detuvo enfrente del rubio, encarándolo, buscando su escurridiza mirada azul—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—Me molesta que algunos hombres no entiendan el significado de esto —James levantó la mano y mostró el anillo de oro en su dedo anular—. Que sean tan descarados y coqueteen con una mujer casada.

—Pero le rompiste la nariz —La muchacha soltó una risa llena de diversión—. James, cariño, tú no eres así.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo felicitara? ¿Qué lo aplaudiera? —Volvió a guardar la mano dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina negra—. Mary… él estaba prácticamente encima de ti.

—Estaba ayudándome a escoger un lindo y sexy… —Ahora fue ella la que se detuvo acercándose a su oído respirando sobre este—. Es una sorpresa, pero… si te hace sentir mejor… si alguien aquí debe estar celosa, esa soy yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —James se alejó un poco, el vapor de agua se extendió por el aire.

—Ay James —Ahora reía con más fuerza—. Creo que el chico, al cual le rompiste la nariz, estaba más interesado en ti que en mi.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó estático, como si el frío de la estación le hubiese congelado la sangre—. Yo… ¿Y cual sería esa sorpresa?

—¡Tramposo, no cambies el tema! —James enrojeció, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Mary—. Como sea, James hace mucho frío…

—Ahora eres tú quien cambia el tema —El rubio resopló con hastío—. Tal vez deberíamos darnos prisa…

—Sí —Mary tomó su mano corriendo por la acera húmeda, resbaladiza. Las bolsas de papel repicaban sobre sus piernas mientras evitaban a los transeúntes quienes también los eludían.

—¡Mary, espera! —Decía James agregando un _"Lo siento_" a cada persona que hacían a un lado.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras Mary. James la observó curioso, pero ella se acercaba tiernamente a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó angelicalmente, aquel tono que James no podía resistir—. Aquí también hace mucho frío

—Shhh —Él la silencio con un apasionado beso en los labios, mordiendo suavemente la comisura de estos para finalizar besando su cuello—. Mary…

**~¤~¤~ AMOR MIXTUS ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «Amor Mixto». Carácter complejo del amor físico y espiritual, cuando se dan conjuntamente"_

Su piel era tersa y se estremecía a cada roce. Sus labios húmedos y sus mejillas enrojecidas. El cabello revuelto, aún así seguía viéndose hermosa.

Una estrella en el firmamento cargado de nubes o el primer rayo de sol que rompe con la dictadura de la noche oscura. Un diamante pulido, el más caro de todos, guardado por un coleccionista, reservado al derecho de propiedad, celoso de que alguien más lo viera.

—Mary… —Susurra James mientras entrecierra los ojos con ternura.

—James… —Responde con los ojos cerrados y un sonrisa en el rostro—. Te amo… te amo tanto. Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola, pase lo que pase

—Mary, no hables así, nada va a sucederte —A veces el rubio no entendía el afán que tenía su esposa de hablarle como si estuviera muriendo, como si se despidiera de él, y claramente eso no era agradable. Él no podía concebir una vida sin aquella mujer—. Yo voy a cuidarte y amarte, incluso después de la muerte

—No… —Ella abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en los azulinos orbes de James—. No puedo atarte de por vida James. Pero quiero que sepas, que por sobre todas las personas, que quiero vivir, en tu memoria, en tu corazón, como tu esposa, como tu confidente, como tu amante. Pero el día en que Dios me llame a su lado, no quiero que estés triste, porque yo seguiré a tu lado. Tal vez no me veas, tal vez no me toques… tal vez no me oigas… pero cuando el viento sople fuerte en tu cara, te estaré abrazando, cuando roce tus mejillas, seré yo quien esta besándote, cuando la lluvia caiga, yo estaré tomando de tu mano, cuando el sol brille, yo estaré sonriéndote y cuando te sientas sólo, mira por sobre los hombros de la multitud y me veras…

—Eso sucederá en mucho tiempo más —James sonrió, ocultando sus ojos vidriosos—. Tú y yo estaremos una eternidad juntos, en esta vida y en la siguiente.

Deslizó sus manos por los suaves y desnudos hombros de su esposa, siguiendo por los largos y delgados brazos para finalizar estrechando sus manos con las de él, besándolas.

—En esta vida y la siguiente —Repitió Mary sonriendo—. Pero aún falta mucho…

**~¤~¤~ IGNIS AMORIS ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «El fuego del amor» __Concepción del amor como fuego interior, el amor como una locura, como una enfermedad mental que niega todo poder a la razón."_

—Lo siento mucho…

Mary se desmoronó en sus brazos, llorando afligidamente, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, empapándolas con el líquido más nefasto que producía la pena y el desconsuelo.

Las palabras del médico habían sido tajantes, como si mil puñaladas atravesaran los cuerpos de la joven pareja. James quedó estático, sólo la abrazaba mientras ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho en un intento vano de ocultar su melancolía. Una lágrima solitaria se derramó desde el ojo derecho de James. Miraba hacia la nada mientras más lagrimas seguían a la primera. Cómo podía consolar a su esposa si ni siquiera él encontraba la manera de reponerse.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien —Ni él se lo creía, pero no lograba articular palabras que le sirviesen a su esposa—. Vas a estar bien…

Su voz apenas podía salir de su garganta. Sólo susurros mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de su esposa.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, amor, para siempre. Nada me lo impedirá…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le habían anunciado la extraña enfermedad de Mary. Ella empeoraba y ya no tenía caso seguir contando los días que llevaba en ese estado.

Fue un viernes o quizás un miércoles del mes de Julio ¿O era Noviembre? ¿Qué año era… otra vez? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lograba concentrarse en nada, tenía sueño, había un poco de sombra en su barbilla, tal vez no se había rasurado. Su piel tenía un aspecto amarillento. A lo mejor y él también estaba enfermo, así lo deseaba.

Se abrazó a si mismo en busca de algo de calor. Los pasillos del hospital eran gélidos y olían a desinfectante. Las sillas plásticas realmente fueron un dolor de trasero, pero él no perdía las esperanzas. Tomaba asiento en la misma silla de color gris, todos los días, desde que Mary había adquirido aquella enfermedad. A las seis de la tarde, el médico salía, sin su mandil blanco y portando el portafolio de cuero café.

—Señor Sunderland —Solía decir las primeras semanas con un tono sorpresivo. Tono que fue variando día tras día, cuando abandonaba su consulta. Lo veía ahí sentado, viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de esperanzas y un brillo especial. Pero el médico sólo decía _"Lo siento, pero aún no hay nada"_ y se marchaba.

Esa tarde no fue la excepción. Nuevamente no había respuestas sobre un cura aparente.

La epifanía le azotó con fuerza un día X en el cuarto de Mary.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntaba ella hostilmente. Así comenzaba otra hora de visitas.

Pero esa tarde hubo algo distinto. Las cosas se salieron de control y para cuando se dio cuenta Mary ya no volvía a mirarle de la misma manera. Su mirada elevada al cielo y sin brillo mientras pequeñas hebras rojas danzaban por sus lagrimales expandiéndose por toda la córnea. Sus labios entreabiertos no volverían a pronunciar palabra alguna, nunca más. Sellados de por vida.

Sus manos yacían sobre la cama, frías. La sangre no fluía por ellos, la vida tampoco.

Mary no estaba más con él.

**~¤~¤~ AMOR POST MORTEM ~¤~¤~**

"_Más allá de la muerte. __Carácter eterno del amor, sentimiento que perdura después de la muerte física_"

"_No puedo atarte de por vida James. Pero quiero que sepas, por sobre todas las personas, que quiero vivir, en tu memoria, en tu corazón, como tu esposa, como tu confidente, como tu amante. Pero el día en que Dios me llame a su lado, no quiero que estés triste, porque yo seguiré a tu lado"_

El alma le había abandonado. La vida hizo su maletas y tomó el mismo viaje que su amada Mary. Aún así la seguía amando. Apretó el acelerador…

El vehículo derrapó en el pavimento, en la tierra estrellándose con el agua. El auto comenzó a hundirse, meciéndose en la tenue y tranquila agua del Toluca Lake. Miró a su lado derecho y vio a Mary esfumándose, su cuerpo desaparecía. Volvió la vista adelante.

Sólo veía agua, de color verde cristalino y el sol ingresando desde la superficie mientras se alejaba de la vida terrenal.

Sus pantalones estaban mojados. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, invadía cada espacio del automóvil. La ropa parecía separarse de la piel. Pensó en inspirar profundamente al momento en que su nariz se vio cubierta por agua, pero no lo hizo. Su cabello se elevó. Todo su cuerpo lo hizo, ahora la gravedad no era una complicación. Sólo podía distinguir oscuridad…

"…_Tal vez no me veas, tal vez no me toques… tal vez no me oigas… pero cuando el viento sople fuerte en tu cara, te estaré abrazando, cuando roce tus mejillas, seré yo quien esta besándote, cuando la lluvia caiga, yo estaré tomando de tu mano, cuando el sol brille, yo estaré sonriéndote…"_

Un dolor agudo, sus pulmones colapsaron y él dejo de luchar. Cambio toda una vida de sufrimiento por estar con la única persona a la cual amaba a pesar de todo…

—James… —Un susurro suave.

"…_y cuando te sientas sólo, mira por sobre los hombros de la multitud y me veras…"_

—Mary…

"_Y así la marea nocturna, me acuesto a su lado, de mi querida mi querida, mi vida, mi novia. En el sepulcro al lado del mar, en su tumba rodeada de mar"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Edgar Allan Poe

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**yaoist secret: **No! Cómo que ser atropellada accidentalmente por un camión de 16 ejes. Hurra! Me siento tan feliz que alguien más comparta mi opinión sobre aquellas cosas que una mujer se ve más femenina sin ser una mujer de la buena vida. Jajajaja yo comparto tú opinión, yo también soy muy conservadora y mi estilo no son los escotes ni nada de eso. De hecho paso muy desapercibida en los lugares públicos.

Yeah! ¿Por qué una mujer que frecuenta lugares de los cuales cualquiera se ruborizaría no puede disfrutar de un "loco" amor de campus? Yo digo que si, además el tequila esta de moda.

Claro que la respuesta es sí. Leonard Wolf será el siguiente, me divertiré especulando como era… claro que no como el lindo monstruo que nos ataca en el Brookhaven Hospital ¬¬

Un beso, gracias por leer mis historias y animo para ti también.

**e****z. EAD: **Debo decir que es un MEGA PERGAMINO REVIEW! Casi me da un triple infarto cardiaco y se me revientas las corneas XD. Jejejeje sip, Travis es muy, muy, muy, muy reprimido y me encanto "especular" sobre su historia de niñez, se merecía algo como un lindo recuerdo de familia y waaa! Caíste en la maldición de "James Blunt". Bueno Alex y Josh se llevaban bien y mal a la vez… pero eran hermanos y se querían, ya sabes que los hermanos siempre tienen malos tratos pero en el fondo, bien en fondo, todos nos queremos XD

Harry es todo un personaje, siempre lo diré XD, él ha sabido como sobrellevar todo lo que se interponga en su camino TODO! Y bueno Dahlia le hizo la vida a cuadritos, bueno lo de la cruz lo discutimos el otro día y creo que necesitaríamos toda una vida y Cynthia hey! Ella tiene derecho de divertirse ya que no le importa nada XD

No te preocupes por no dejar reviews todas las veces, sé que te das un tiempo y lees mis desordenados fragmentos de imaginación

Gracias y cuídate mucho!

**InocentNightmare: **Otra vez estas enfermo ¬¬ si que eres muy enfermizo XD… yo creo que sip, necesitas comprarte un tequila para que ella te tome en cuenta, no con chocolates ¬¬

¿Qué te incomoda de mi nickname? ¿Familiar? Pues no sep de donde… XD

Gracias por leer este cap y cuídate mucho.

**N/A: Okay, Mary y James son toda una pareja, por eso le dedique este largo capitulo especial. El primero quedo algo o.O infartante pero a la vez lindo, ese me quedo extraño por la reacción de James, en cuando a Mary tocando el piano, creo haber escuchado-leído que Mary tocaba ese instrumento XD. El segundo esta inspirado en nada personal realmente, pero James consiguió un admirador XD. El tercero jajajaja ¿Lime? Yo sabía que había una razón para poner rango M a este fic. El cuarto me da pena, mucha pena ¬¬ basado en los ultimo momentos de Mary. Y el quinto, basado en el final "In Water", claro que a mi manera.**

**Okay, tengo que hablarles de otra cosa. Bueno, hoy Viernes un Terremoto azoto a Japón, tal vez estamos a millares de kilometro de ellos, pero no nos hagamos los sordos ni los ciego. A pesar de la distancia que nos separan debemos mirar hacia el lado y ayudar a nuestro hermano asiático caído, las desgracias son impredecibles. Quizás no nos afecte de lleno a nosotros, pero hoy cuando vayan a dormir, calientes en su cama piensen en las personas que perdieron todo hoy, el tsunami arraso con sus casas y algunos con sus familiares. Gente que lee esto… es importante que seamos empáticos. Tal vez no sean religiosos, tal vez dejaron en creer en ese personaje al cual llaman Dios, pero al menos hagamos un esfuerzo por ayudar a los que están del otro lado del continente.**

**FUERZA JAPÓN, FUERZA GENTE LINDA, FUERZA A TODOS LOS QUE SUFREN CADA DÍA.**

**Próximo capitulo: Contemptus Mundi con Leonard Wolf**

**Un beso grande para todos ustedes, espero que estén bien y gracias por leer n.n**


	17. Contemptus Mundi

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Fascismo y Racismo ¬¬"

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Bueno, creo que como Leonard Wolf no aparece gráficamente (A excepción de horrendo monstruo que nos ataca en el Brookhaven Hospital) Me tomé la libertad, basada en la lógica de que no sé como era antes de ser ese "agradable" ser . Lo crearé yo misma. Por esto las características física y algunas sicológicas (Como el racismo y el fascismo nombrados en la advertencia) serán parte de mi loca imaginación. Y otra cosa. Quiero dejar bien en claro que si Leonard Wolf es así de "discriminador" NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO LO SEA! Por favor, hoy tenemos palabras que toman fuerza como "RESPETO", "TOLERANCIA" y "CULTURA"

-** Nota2: **Capitulo dedicado a yaoist secret n.n

**- Nota3:** Siento mucho el retraso pero mis explicaciones están en el profile n.n

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ CONTEMPTUS MUNDI ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «Desprecio del Mundo» Menosprecio del mundo y de la vida terrena que no son otra cosa que un valle de lágrimas y de dolor."_

_**Leonard Wolf**_

La ventana, sucia, de cristales ahumados en los bordes, causado por el tiempo y la mala mantención del lugar, le dejaba ver lo poco y nada que quedaba del jardín posterior que poseía el hospital.

Era otoño por lo que los árboles se despojaban de su follaje y se desnudaban como exhibicionistas hacia el mundo. Mostrando sus huesudas ramas al cielo y su grotesco cuerpo hacia la tierra. El césped se tornaba de un color amarillento y abandonada su estado de equilibrio para convertirse en simple maleza impura.

Leonard Wolf se sentó con cuidado en el asiendo junto a la ventana, observando. Él sólo observa y repasa en su mente como el mundo se cae a pedazos con cada segundo de existencia. Era sólo cosa de asomarse a la ventana y ver tal desfachatado número de circo que eran los cambios de estación. Cambiantes como la gente. Sucios como las almas.

La silla rechinaba cuando se inclinaba hacia atrás, el sonido le perturbaba ¿Por qué todo en este mundo tenía que estar en desacuerdo con las acciones de los demás? Sí hasta las cosas inertes, como la silla, parecía reclamarle el hecho de haber apoyado su espalda contra el respaldo.

Suspiró.

La puerta de la habitación C4 del Brookhaven Hospital hizo un sonido desagradable cuando se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a una joven enfermera. Leonard no reaccionó, pero sabía que estaba poniendo alguna bandeja con comida en la mesa metálica.

—¿Le gusta el paisaje? —Preguntó la muchacha con voz cantarina.

—No —Contestó a secas—. Es como una aberración permitida por Dios…

—Ya veo —La enfermera prosiguió—. ¿Qué tal si sale al jardín? No hace frío a pesar de la brisa, si quiere yo puedo ir por…

—Está bien —Giró la silla de ruedas, no la necesitaba, pero nada más era un protocolo del hospital—. Llévame a ese antro de perdición

—Muy bien —Ella sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia atrás de la silla para empujarla. Le causaba gracia los comentarios de este paciente—. Y dígame ¿Cómo es ese Dios que nos salvará?

Cada día le preguntaba lo mismo. Los cabellos rubios de Leonard, se desteñían al paso de los años, pero eso no significaba que fuera un estúpido o enfermo senil. Estaba más cuerdo que cualquiera en ese hospital, sin embargo las enfermeras y el personal en general se basaba en su calidad de _"anciano"_ como para hacer conjeturas apresuras y diagnosticarle un severo trastorno de personalidad, fanatismo religioso, entre cosas.

—Ustedes están perdidos —Susurraba entre dientes mientras surcaban los pasillos hasta la puerta del jardín—. Dios jamás se apiadará de ustedes

—Es una pena —Carcajeó la enfermera. Mientras lo dejaba cerca de una banca donde estaba sentado un muchacho de unos veinte años que hablaba sólo.

—¡Hey Lori! —Gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la cerca que separa el hospital del mundo exterior. La enfermera levantó al vista. Allí había un jovencito más o menos de la edad de la enfermera. Mal vestido, con una chaqueta negra rasgada y ensangrentada. La cara sucia y despeinado. Había labial rojo y rosa en la playera blanca que portaba—. Ayer te vi bailando en el Heaven's Night

—Cierra la boca, imbécil —Masculló la mujer levantando el dedo corazón hacia él

Él sólo rió mientras agregaban algo en silencio. Ella no lo entendió, pero Leonard, sí. La palabra "zorra" podía verse escrito hasta en su rostro.

—Maldito idiota —La enfermera abandonó el lugar, dirigiéndose al edificio, viejo y gastado por el tiempo.

Leonard la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Ahora estaba en el infierno del jardín. El muchacho a su costado gritaba cosas incoherentes y se movía de manera extraña.

—Que Dios se apiade de ti, alma perdida —Le dijo para ponerse de pie, caminando por la hiedra mal cortada, hundiéndose en algunos agujeros.

Más allá un hombre que jugaba al _"Solitario"*_. La baraja de naipes ingleses estaba deshecha, Leonard lo sabía, él mismo intentó quemar aquel vicio constante de ese interno.

"_Las cartas y las apuestas van de la mano de lo maldito"_ Solía decir y pensar.

—Deja de jugar maldito negro… —Le gritó del otro lado del jardín. El hombre de unos cuarenta años, afroamericano le miró de reojo, como si le asesinara con la mirada—. O el próximo serás tú.

El hombre entendió el mensaje. Leonard se había ganado la fama de _"Fanático religioso"_ cuando asesinó a una enfermera latinoamericana que aseaba su cuarto, según los testigos, él sólo gritaba que quería defender su _"Sello Sagrado"_ y que ella no era digna del Paraíso. Entre los pacientes se le llamaba _"Espíritu Oscuro"_, representando claramente a la muerte con su guadaña. Los médicos sólo se burlaban, pero tomaron precauciones para evitar ser atacados por él. Era realmente violento. Incluso su hija se negaba a venir a visitarlo.

No la culpaban. Le tenían lastima, porque según la percepción de los profesionales Claudia Wolf iba por el mismo sendero de locura que su padre.

Una mujer de treinta, madre soltera. Tropezó con la figura robusta de Leonard. Craso error. Pudo haber sido cualquiera menos él. Los pacientes, consientes dentro de lo que le permitían sus facultades mentales se pusieron alerta.

Para el Espíritu Oscuro aquello era digno de llevar a la hoguera. La mujer abrió sus parpados, los cristalinos color marrón destellaron de miedo. Wolf no dijo nada, no había palabras para aquella aberración.

Madre soltera ¿Acaso era digna del Paraíso?

—¡Demonio! —Exclamó tomándola del cabello—. ¿¡Quién te ha enviado! ¡Dime al señor de las tinieblas que nunca obtendrán mi sello! ¡ES MIO!

La mujer no sabía como reaccionar ante tal ataque. Además Leonard le doblaba en tamaño y fuerza.

—Y-Yo

—¡MIENTES! ¡Estas maldita! ¡Tú y tu hija se pudrirán en el infierno! —Predicaba el blondo encolerizado—. ¡Mereces la muerte, como todos aquí!

—¡Tú no eres Dios, no eres nada! —Se defendía la mujer intentado zafarse del agarre de su captor—. ¡TU ERES EL DEMONIO!

—¡CALLA! —Le escupió en la cara.

—¡NO, DIOS ES PIADOSO, TÚ ERES EL DEMONIO, EL DEMONIO!

—¿Piedad? —Repitió con ironía—. ¿PIEDAD? No hay piedad, sólo las acciones… y si existe, pues que Dios se apiade de tu alma pecadora, ruégale para que no te funda en las llamas ardientes del infierno…

Acto seguido azotó su cabeza contra la banca de concreto cercana.

Hubo un "Crack" muy fuerte, y la sangre fluyo por los orificios nasales, los ojos, los oídos y la boca. El cuerpo menudo de la mujer cayó inerte sobre la hiedra que se teñía de rojo oscuro. Su expresión era vacía

—Este valle de lagrimas de acabo para ti —El silencio de apoderó de la estancia

Sonrió, mientras las enfermeras y médicos corrían a atender a la nueva victima de Leonardo Wolf, el Guardián del Sello, el Espíritu Oscuro.

"_El que derramare sangre de hombre, por el hombre su sangre será derramada"*_

******~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Juego de cartas que já, obviamente se juega sólo XD

(*) Génesis 9:6

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**yaoist secret: **No te vayas a Japón a estar en aquella situación ¬¬ nuestros hermanos asiáticos lo único que quieren es salir de su país ¿Y tu te quieres ir allí? Wow me halagas al decir que podrías dejar de existir leyendo el capitulo de Mary & James… jajaja no te pongas celosa, sé cuanto amas a James . eres su Fan número 1, si existiera de verdad, creo que pensaría ir dos veces a Argentina por temor a ser secuestrado y/o violado por ti… pobre James XD

Wiiii! Dedicación w me haces sentir importante, más de lo que soy ¬¬ XD

Okay, este es Leonard, espero que te haya gustado *-*. Cuídate

**InocentNightmare: **Sip, creo que amor Post-Mortem también me encanta mucho… espera! Tienes cara… una piedra con cara sería muy cool XD. Déjame quiero que James tenga novio, novio, novio ¬¬

Buena ya te dije lo del chico Big Boss de la expo anime por un mensaje privado, eso sólo nos demuestra que el mundo es muy, muy pequeño n.n

Gracias por comentar. Un beso!

**NeoArcadium****:** Don't worry, I already know how is the subject of "end of the school year. " Teachers believe that students have no life, but of course they only send tasks and jobs for weekends.

Yeah! I remembered you like this author, and found that the poem was going well for Cynthia and her boyfriend love "Ted" I love that you love that phrase

and when you translated it seemed even more delicious, as if they really come out in a game.

Okay, take care

**mayotango131:** Me he dado cuenta de que te agrada Mary y James, y me encanta que hayas adorado tres de los cinco tópicos n.n

No te preocupes si no escribes review, sé que lees, aunque no comentes.

Un beso y cuídate!

**N/A: Creo sinceramente que el final es algo infame, bueno Leonard también lo es. Me divertí mucho haciéndome pasar con este personaje toda la semana, actuando como una maldita fan****ática religiosa por la vida mientras todos me quedaban mirando con cara de WTF? O_o Okay, okay, tal vez hay cosas que nunca salieron como mi "Espíritu Oscuro" en realidad esta basado en el "Diablo Blanco" a ver quién se anima a decirme quién es este pintoresco personaje XD.**

**Haré**** algunas aclaraciones que me parecen importante:**

**1.- Por qué el C4 de Brookhaven Hospital, porque bueno es allí donde encontramos a esa linda D: criatura llamada Leonard.**

**2.- Bueno ya todos sabrán**** que Leonard estaba loco, participaba en la orden. Tenía el Talismán, y era un fanático religioso**

**Y eso XD**

**Próximo capitulo: Memento Mori – Parte Uno con Alessa Gilliespie – Walter Sullivan – Henry Townshensd & Harry Mason.**

**Un beso, cuídense mucho!**


	18. Oculos Sicarii

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Okay, hubo un cambio de planes XD Yeah, como podrán notar cambie el capitulo que, se supone era el siguiente, y coloqué este XD La razón es básicamente que me inspiré mucho en este personaje y al capitulo "Memento Mori" siento que le falta ese "algo" No se preocupen que yo entiendo que es ese "algo" que le falta, por otra parte siento mucho el retraso de este capitulo, sólo diré dos palabras: escuela e imaginación off (Esas son tres ¬¬) Por otra parte… no encontré una melodía por lo que lo dejo al gusto de ustedes n.n

-** Nota2: **Capitulo dedicado a yaoist secret n.n Y que tengan una feliz Semana Santa, para aquellos que son cristianos que conmemoran la muerte de su Mesías y para los que no, de todas maneras disfruten de los huevos de chocolate XD

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ OCULOS SICARII ~¤~¤~**

"_Del latín «Ojos Homicidas» __Carácter simbólico del asesino de la mirada_"

_**Frank Sunderland**_

Ciertamente Frank Sunderland era una persona amable y querida por todos los inquilinos del complejo de edificios de South Ashfield. Un hombre de edad, cuyo cabello, desteñido por los años, aún conservaba un superávit digno de ser reconocido. Las arrugas y líneas de expresión adoraban el costado de sus parpados, su frente y la línea lateral de sus labios. Ya casi se había olvidado de su imagen juvenil.

Cada mañana, como era su costumbre, se erguía sobre su cama y se dirigía al baño. Las miradas esquivas al espejo encima del lavamanos eran recurrentes, casi no se atrevía a mirarse. Por miedo a descubrir que estaba un poco más viejo que la noche anterior. Llevado por la rutina – su fiel compañera estos últimos años – se vistió y caminó a la cocina de su apartamento.

El calentador inferior izquierdo se encendió. El color azulino del gas metano combustionándose emergía con fuerza desde el interior, calentando la superficie lisa de la tetera con agua que puso a encima. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando algunas partículas en estado líquido pasaron al gaseoso. El agua estaba hervida.

Se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero negro, con la taza de café humeante en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentado a mirar por la ventana, un día sábado por la mañana. Escrutó la portada del periódico, los titulares anunciaban accidentes extraños en una localidad cercana a Ashfield, otra, relacionada con la política, decía que el nuevo candidato del partido Republicano había sido reelecto para gobernar otro lugar dejado de la mano de Dios.

Bufó con fastidio y dejó el periódico encima de la mesa de centro, bebiendo un poco de la taza. El olor a cafeína se le quedo en la nariz, casi cubriendo todo lo demás. El olor a humedad que emanaba desde atrás del aparador había desaparecido inmediatamente.

Tenía que admitirlo. Su vida era remotamente mejor que la de un protozoo.

Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, así estuvo por un rato, hasta que el chasquido lejano de una puerta de automóvil cerrándose le advirtió que alguien estaba en las dependencias de su edificio. Disimuladamente estiró la mano hacia la cortina color verde oscuro que cubría la ventana y miró por el vidrio.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera consistía en que tenía que mandar a limpiar esas ventanas y la segunda que había alguien caminando hacia la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal del edificio. Sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Podría ser que…? —Dejó la taza encima de la mesa, junto al periódico y salió corriendo al pasillo.

Sus músculos se tensaron al iniciar la carrera hacia la puerta que lo conducía al Lobby. Tomó con la mano el pomo de la puerta y giró de él para tener el reencuentro que por años había esperado.

—¿James? —Susurró, el aire frío del Lobby le caló los huesos de las piernas cuando "James" se dio la vuelta—. James, hijo mío…

¡No había cambiado nada! Cuando Frank vio partir a su hijo, abatido – por una razón que aún le era desconocida – creyó que jamás volvería a verlo. Y con el pasar de los meses, y los años, la imagen de su hijo se le era cada vez más borrosa, de él sólo quedaban fotografías amarillentas y dibujos hechos con crayones guardados en una caja de zapatos encima de su armario. Pero ahora, y si lo recordaba bien, James seguía siendo exactamente igual que cuando se marchó. Tal vez el cabello más corto y sus ojos algo más brillosos.

—Has regresado —Extendió los brazos envolviéndolos en el cuerpo de su hijo. La primera sensación era que James estaba muy, muy frío y olía extraño, como sino se hubiera dado una ducha en días, pero no le importó, habría tiempo de bañarse más rato. La cabeza de James se apoyó en el hueco que existe entre el cuello y el hombro.

Ambos lloran, cansados, cansados de pedir perdón por tantos años de ausencia física, porque los dos sabían que estaban en los recuerdos, pero no bastaba sabiendo que estaban con vida, en algún lugar.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera sucedido algo —Farfulló Frank separándose un poco, lo miró con desaprobación, sus cejas se crisparon y los ojos le brillaban de manera extraña—. ¿No pensaste en tu pobre padre? ¡Ni cartas, ni llamadas telefónicas, ni una señal de humo siquiera! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te recibiría con los brazos abiertos?

—Pero… —James meditó lo que diría unos segundos, suspirando levemente para luego continuar—. … así fue como me recibiste…

—¿Eh? —Frank se dio cuenta de que así había sido. Negó, su mirada ahora si era perturbadora—. No estoy jugando, James… yo… merezco una explicación

—Lo sé, por eso he regresado —James hecho un vistazo rápido al lugar, buscando las palabras oscuras que se negaban a salir de su boca—. Mary… mi querida Mary… está muerta

La sangre de Frank se heló por completo, no había pensado en ello. En las razones del por qué su hijo le había abandonado, pero si lo hubiese pensado, quizás, jamás hubiese creído que Mary ya no estaba con ellos. Le tomó alrededor de medio minuto poder reaccionar, para entonces su mirada se había suavizado, James seguía hablando, pero sus palabras simplemente resbalaban de su mente.

—…no quería hundirte en mi miseria. Mary lo era todo para mi y cuando ella murió yo… no sabía que hacer —Las palabras de su hijo estaban cargadas de un dolor incalculable, podía sentir la angustia de cada cuerda vocal al pronunciar alguna palabra—. Por eso me fui, me bastaba con mi dolor… no hubiera soportado verte mal por mi… padre

—¡James Sunderland! —La exclamación fue tomando eco mientras se perdía en las paredes. Su padre le miraba de nuevo, con la expresión grave. Supuso que, si las miradas mataran, su padre estaría condenado.

No por nada recordaba cuando sus amigos venían a casa a jugar con él. Uno de ellos, le había confesado, muy secretamente, que su padre le hacia alusión a Jack El Destripador con su mirada. Se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa. Un sonrisa sincera después de años de un reflejo mal hecho de muecas insulsas.

—Te extrañé —Musitó y las lágrimas bordeaban sus mejillas nuevamente, el rostro de Frank se vio levemente sorprendido al recibir el segundo abrazo de su hijo. Acarició su espalda con cuidado.

—Yo también —Confirmó con ternura—. Te quiero hijo mío

Y de nuevo, ciertamente, Frank Sunderland podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de asiduidad. Mientras tuviera a su hijo a su lado, todo era más llevadero y menos doloroso.

Frank Sunderland ahora, era un hombre feliz.

"_Oh, seca la brillante lágrima, el rocío de la mejilla marcial. Los niños se dan cuenta de que los quieres en ellos buscan la comodidad cuidándolos y comprendiéndolos, poniendo sus brazos a tu alrededor. Para, oh, ellos no lo pueden llevar, ven a su padre y lloran"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus:**

(*) Cita de un pasaje de _"Los Piratas de Penzance"_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**InocentNightmare: **Jajajajajajajaja ay… *respira mientras se seca una lágrima del ojo* espera! Jajajajajajajaja! Un mal chiste de Pancho del Sur… Hey el del pato era mi chiste favorito, quede con el ojo cuadrado cuando lo escuché XD

Bueno, como esta el mundo de loco cualquiera diría que Dios le dijo que debía matar a cuanto loco se le ponga enfrente y creo que Leonard se lo tomó muy literal u_u Siento mucho lo del Memento Mori, pero Dios me dijo que tenía que cambiarlo XDDDD

Okay, un beso, cuídate y gracias por comentar n.n

**NeoArcadium****:** Yep… Leonard is bad as the nightmare that won't let you sleep at night o.o How well did you feel? I mean… girl! It's a psychiatric hospital, I don't see the beauty in that place. I agree that is… spooky atmosphere, but no big deal, really.

Lyckily they're small differences and aren't as great as believed. It's true. Leonard leaves us with little taste to that call, not sufficient, in my view XD

Okay, sorry about the change of chapter, but it's necessary

A kiss, and thanks for commenting n.n

**yaoist secret: **Me gusta que alguien más coincida en mi versión de Leonard… eso me hace saber que no estoy tan loca como creía XD De hecho… iba a poner un Flashback, pero lo encontré muy, muy cruel u_u me arrepiento de no haberlo puesto XD

O.O no te preocupes, así me das ideas y no me quedo estancada, como cuando hay mucho trafico en las autopistas. Espero que te haya gustado Frank o sino me demandas con las autoridades locales XD

Un beso, cuídate mucho y un millón de gracias por comentar ^^

**N/A: Kyaaaaaaa! Estoy emocionada, realmente emocionada con esto. Tengo que admitir que 60 reviews es poco, pero para mi es mucho, sobretodo viniendo de personas tan hermosas como ustedes. Mil millones de gracias, porque yo no sería nada sin ustedes es la**** verdad. Por ello, les quise hacer un regalo XD Pondría el link, pero FF nos odia con todo eso XDDDD Así que si quieren saber cual es el regalo ingresen a devianart y me buscan "YsYDarkLightning" ese es mi nombre, el dibujito se llama "Thank for your 60 reviews!"**

**Okay, okay… qué les pareció la aparición de James o.o pobre Frank, me dio el corazón de abuela de 120 años y quise darle un final feliz SOY CULPABLE, LO ADMITO! Anyway…**

**Próximo Capitulo (Ahora si… creo): Memento Mori – Parte Uno con Alessa Gilliespie – Walter Sullivan – Henry Townshensd & Harry Mason.**

**Okay, cuídense mucho mis lectores!**


	19. Memento Mori  Primera Parte

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota1:** Siento mucho el retraso y sé también que debía actualizar hace días ¿Dije días? Quise decir… ¡semanas! Pero… ¿recuerdan que les dije que algo le faltaba al capitulo? Pues me dio la tontera XD y lo reescribí, siento que ésta vez está a la altura de lo que merecen ustedes y el tema tan ¿Importante? O.o como lo es la muerte… un tema trascendental necesitaba algo mejor. Y vamos así:

_**Alessa Gill**__**espie**__ – Pre Silent Hill 1_

_**Walter Sullivan**__ – Pre Silent Hill 4 The Room… también creo que es Pre Silent Hill 2_

_**Henry Townshensd**__ – Sería "post" a Silent Hill 4 The Room, donde obtenemos en final 21 Sacramentos. En realidad es como yo me imagino que murió Henryen el final 21 sacramentos XD_

_**Harry Mason**__ – Post Silent Hill 1 e insertado en Silent Hill 3._

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ MEMENTO MORI ~¤~¤~**

**Primera parte**

_"Expresión latina. Recuerda que vas a morir. El tiempo pasa y la muerte espera"_

_**Alessa Gillespie – Walter Sullivan – Henry Townshensd – Harry Mason**_

_**~ Alessa G**__**illespie ~**_

Cerró los ojos lentamente para apaciguar un poco el dolor de las heridas. Respiró hondo, la sonda de oxigeno sobre su nariz rosó cruelmente la piel bajo ésta y le dolió.

Estuvo quieta, escuchando el monitor cardiaco palpitando al ritmo de su corazón, lento y tintineante filtrándose entremedio de las grietas de las paredes, perdiéndose como el canto de un gorrión opacado por el ruido de las olas.

El miedo se había desvanecido como la neblina detrás de una tormenta, sólo quedaba el rencor y el odio para las personas que fueron participes de su actual calvario. Aún era una niña, qué daño había hecho para merecer esto, por qué, si ella quería ser alguien normal ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

Y aunque sabía que le quedaban cosas pendientes, también estaba en conocimiento de que tenía que partir. Quizás este era el regalo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo. Su olla de oro al final del arcoíris.

Intentó sonreír, pero fue más parecido a una mueca, por lo que desistió. Exhaló lentamente, dejando que el aire viajase con calma hasta las afueras de sus pulmones, afuera de ella y nuevamente infló el pecho con oxigeno.

La música de su corazón, era de pronto, el único testigo de que ésta obra estaba acabando. El eco de los aplausos eran tan etéreos que casi le invitaban a dormir, a dejarse llevar con aquel ángel que, valientemente, había venido a su encuentro. Le había tomado la mano y le miró condescendiente. Sonrió con amabilidad.

Y entonces los aplausos cesaron y el telón cayó. La tela roja fluyo con simpatía delante de ella. Volvió a la realidad, no había tela roja, sólo sangre, no habían personas allí aplaudiendo, sólo paredes desgastadas y por supuesto no había ningún ángel, de hecho, no había nadie.

Se tranquilizó, al menos no habría nadie que la socorriera de la muerte inevitable que estaba pululando alrededor de ella. Nuevamente apretó los parpados y se internó en el sueño profundo, como Julieta en la obra de Shakespeare. La muerte no la aterraba, de todas maneras sabía que continuaría estando allí.

"_La muerte es dulce; pero su antesala, cruel"*_

_**~ Walter Sullivan ~**_

Llovía, podía sentirlo. Si guardaba silencio y aislaba los tímidos sollozos de los demás reclusos podía escuchar a la lluvia cayendo sobre la gran estructura, incluso si agudizaba aún más el oído podía escuchar el suave murmullo de su madre.

—Madre, estoy tan cerca de lograrlo —Susurró abrazándose a sí mismo, alzando la vista al cielo aunque no hubiera nada más que ver que un techo gris, sucio y mohoso—. Tan… cerca…

Los grilletes le pesaban sobre las muñecas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al peso y al dolor que implicaba el roce constante del acero mal moldeado. Las manos frías quitaron los rebeldes cabellos que, porfiadamente, se pegaban a su rostro.

La leve luz que provenía de la mirilla que conectaba con la sala de vigilancia era lo suficientemente práctica para mirar lo que tenía alrededor. Casi todo lo grisáceo en ese lugar era común. Los pasos resonaron con eco y la luz que le llegaba se esfumó.

Estuvo estático, sus músculos reaccionaron y no se movieron ni medio milímetro, hasta parecía que la respiración la estaba aguantando. El sonido de una gotera en el lavamanos era el único compás de la celda. Alguien chasqueó la lengua, así como los pasos y la luz regresaban.

Era el momento.

Recogió una pierna y se quitó uno zapato roto, la suela estaba desgastada y las agujetas había desaparecido. Todo desaparecía en esta prisión. Metió la mano dentro del calzado y extrajo una cuchara, medianamente oxidada, los bordes tenían saltos en las curvaturas. Observó con detenimiento la imagen invertida en el lado cóncavo, sonrió.

—Tan cerca…

Subió los pies sobre la _cama_, los celadores le llamaban cama a ese pequeño rectángulo duro que se destinaba para dormir, y seguidamente apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre la superficie, relajándose. Las manos a los costados y la cuchara apretada entre los dedos de la mano izquierda. Cerró los ojos, se dejo estar.

El aire escapó de los pulmones, mientras dirigía la cuchara hasta su garganta. El toque frío del metal envió un desagradable escalofrío a su columna vertebral, sólo tenía que ejercer presión. Apretó los parpados y sin conmiseración enterró el resto de la cuchara.

Hubo dolor, punzante, el reflejo le hizo retirar la cuchara de inmediato, pero era tarde. La sangre salía a borbotones por el orificio en la garganta, por la boca y la nariz. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Tosió con dolor, tomándose el cuello con ambas manos, intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado cansado y el líquido tibio sobre su rostro le invitaba a dormir. Las cadenas de los grilletes sonaron armoniosamente, los cascabeles de la muerte o las campanadas mortuorias de una iglesia cercana.

Los pitidos del silbato de los guardias, llaves introducidas con nerviosismo en la cerradura, pasos apresurados, lamentos, manos que alzan un cuerpo sin vida, voces aterradas.

Caos.

La toma del poder estaba tan cerca.

"_Pasos tibios de un niño que espera afuera del vientre, pasos tibios de un hombre que espera detrás de muerte"*_

_**~ Henry Twonshends ~**_

Walter estaba allí, la mirada perdida hacia el cielo y el charco de sangre empapando su abrigo. Por un momento sintió alegría, pero se desvaneció pronto, el sentimiento de culpa reemplazo aquel aire de victoria que se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Levantó la vista, fijándose en la claraboya del techo, la luz cenital le iluminó el rostro indicándole que era un nuevo día. Pero había algo que le impedía sonreír. Se había librado de un enemigo poderoso, aparentemente inmortal, pero no era una manera de alegrarse. Fantasma o no, Walter era de pronto sólo una persona o ente que necesitaba amor. Alguien que, dominado por el deseo incontenible de ver a su madre, se había trasformado por equis razón en un asesino sin corazón, aunque dudaba mucho que no tuviera corazón, después de todo lo hacía por su madre ¿no?

Tenía que admitir que esta vez sólo pensó en él. Un sentimiento algo egoísta y poco condescendiente ¿Quién era finalmente el malo en esta historia? Muchas veces era el _bueno_, quien terminaba transformándose en el antagonista del relato, quizás eso mismo estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Un dolor penetrante, fuerte invadió su cabeza. Un martilleo constante que no le dejaba pensar muy bien, dolor parecido a la peor de las jaquecas después de una noche de farra. Se dejo caer al piso, las rodillas amortiguaron la caída, se tomó las sienes con cuidado masajeando la zona. Quizás necesitaba dormir. Pero el dolor, así como vino, se marchó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Se puso de pie con lentitud mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía la salida de este lugar sagrado para Walter. Pero la epifanía lo amarró por la espalda sin dejarle escapatoria cuando cayó en cuenta de que su apartamento estaba en las mismas condiciones de antaño. Sucio, el polvo se acumulaba en los muebles y las finas telas de araña colgaban del techo. El color oxido le dio cierto aire de deja-vu. Estaba completamente seguro que esto no había acabado.

Unos dedos, largos y callosos, se enredaron en su cabellos, los vellos de su nuca de erizaron al frío contacto de la mano, se sentía tan real, tan cercano a la muerte que no le importó lo que venía luego. Sonrió.

Al menos ya no sentiría aquella culpa que le carcomía el alma. Giró la mirada y encontró al hombre del abrigo sosteniéndole firmemente del cabello castaño.

—Walter…

Silencio. Sintió alivio al verlo allí de pie, junto a él. Por un momento creyó que Walter le había sonreído, no de manera sádica, sino de agradecimiento. Amable como el viento de primavera sobre el rostro, no le quedó otra opción más que corresponder a su sonrisa.

Él ya no tenía nada en este mundo y si podía ayudar levemente a ésta alma errante, lo haría, un momento de tregua, no lo iba a admitir, pero no quería asesinar a Walter, sólo quería paz. El apretón en su cabello se hizo más fuerte y lo último que sintió fue a su frente y su nariz siento azotados contra la pared de concreto. Una y otra vez chocando contra el cemento y los ladrillos. La sangre tiño con su esmalte rojo el piso y los trozos de blanco de la pared, parecía de pronto un muñeco de trapo que pertenece a un dueño cruel.

Perdió la cuenta en el número seis, los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, pero no luchó. Hasta que, de la nada, y como el dolor de cabeza, dejó de sentir su cuerpo, pero sus terminales nerviosas seguían emitiendo los últimos atisbos de señales racionales, el danzar leve de un objeto filoso marcando el paso sobre su cuello. Adivinó de qué se trataba de inmediato.

21121

Si hubiese podido, habría sonreído, pero ya estaba muerto. Al menos estaba tranquilo.

"_El cobarde muere muchas veces. El valiente sólo una"*_

_**~ Harry Mason ~**_

La noche era más oscura de cómo la recordaba, no había luna en el firmamento que iluminara las almas noctámbulas que deambulaban por la desolada acera. Suspiró. Tomó el marco de la ventana y la cerró con cuidado, acto seguido bajó la persiana color crudo, se sumió la habitación en la oscuridad, casi reflejando el ambiente exterior.

Caminó entre penumbras, tanteando la madera bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Una leve luz provenía desde el hueco abierto de la puerta, avanzando como hace diecisiete años entre las sombras, en busca de algo de luz para esclarecer su camino.

Buscando a su hija. Cheryl… o debería decir… ¿Heather?…

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él, la luz le cegó por unos segundos, luego la visión se acostumbró y nuevamente tenía ante sí la sala de estar de su acomodado apartamento en Daisy Villa.

El tic-tac del reloj análogo colgado en la pared irrumpía en la solitaria estancia. Estaba helando y el frío se colaba por alguna parte del apartamento que aún no podía identificar. Un escalofrío le recorrió, lo asoció con el frío entrante.

Su mente divagaba en la llamada telefónica que había hecho su hija hace un par de horas desde el centro comercial. Ya debería estar en casa, pero estaba retrasada. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero se asustaba cada vez ella abandonaba la casa, los recuerdos le asaltaban con frecuencia y el sudor gélido se amontonaba en su frente.

—Ella está bien, pronto estará en casa —Se decía a sí mismo. Miró por el gran ventanal de la derecha, la bruma pululaba en las afueras, creyó ver una sombra cerca de la escalera de emergencia, pero, aunque mirara fijamente la zona, no distinguió nada—. Mi imaginación está jugándome malas pasadas… o mi paranoia quizás…

Dio dos pasos y se detuvo, había algo afuera, algo que había emitido un grotesco y familiar sonido, sonido que le heló la sangre _«¿Fue un perro? ¿O podría ser…?»_ Apretó los parpados, y el viento frío ingreso con más fuerzas ahora _«¡El ventanal!»_

Giró rápido, como una gacela que huye de su depredador. Sintió miedo, pánico, la mente gritaba que corriera, pero había algo más haya de la razón que se lo impedía, congelado en el sitio. Quieto sin mover un musculo.

La criatura le miraba, desagradable y mal oliente, las cloacas eran adorables al lado de esa abominación. Una mujer le acompañaba, descalza, rubia y de traje negro, piel espectral, un fantasma. El fantasma de la muerte.

—¿Dahlia? —La voz se atoró en la garganta. Por un momento creyó que el pasado volvía a apoderarse de su vida, pero aquella mujer, no era Dahlia, no sabía quién era—. No, no eres…

—Has retrasado este momento por diecisiete años, Dios es misericordioso, con aquellos que lo merecen —La mujer avanzó con lentitud, él no se movió, sabía que… que tenía que correr, pero su cuerpo estaba entregado a su destino—. Tú no mereces ese tipo de caridad…

—Jamás lograran hacerle daño a mi hija y entrego mi alma para probarlo, ustedes no son nada…

—Entonces desaparece…

El calor de la cuchilla le invadió. El candente líquido fluyó de inmediato. Hubo dolor, pero no le importo, el dolor era bueno, y la muerte también, pasajeros en un bus llamado vida. La hoja filosa se retiró sin compasión y él sonrió, un gesto sádico considerado por algunos, algo de tranquilidad para él. Los perpetradores se retiraron de la misma manera que en la que llegaron. Tosió, la sangre manchó la alfombra blanca.

Estiró la mano hacia un pequeño estante, buscó algo sin mirar, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, un lugar secreto entremedio de revistas viejas de reflexión y reparaciones automotrices.

La tapa dura, de cartón, rosó sus gastadas y callosas manos, manchando con el líquido carmesí algunos dedos, huella digitales permanentes. Se arrastró como pudo hasta el sillón y tomó asiento, la boca del estomago estaba deshecha, la vista se le nubló, llenando de neblina todo el lugar.

—Cheryl…

Sus labios se sellaron con el único nombre que valía la pena nombrar hasta hora, el de su hija.

"_Creo en los que sacrificaron la gloria por la bondad, en los que cambiaron el poder por el honor y en los que dejaron la riqueza por la justicia"*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Camilo José Cela.

(*) Frase de Yukari Sparda.

(*) Frase de William Shakespeare.

(*) Frase de Eladio Jara.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**yaoist secret:**Bueno ese Frank es sólo una mezcla de muchas cosas que espero en un hombre de su edad XD. Al menos no es completamente distinto al que imaginabas, así sé que no estoy tan mal ¿Por qué siento que ya dije esto? Jajajaja Richard, es sin lugar a dudas un tipo detestable si lo tienes como vecino, la verdad no me gustaría XD, en realidad me gustaría probar como sería tener un vecino como él, como para variar un poco las cosas... aka tengo vecino religiosos que ponen música sacra todos los domingos a la cinco de la mañana, no es nada agradable cuando lo único que quieres es dormir... como diría Homero... "¡Dejen dormir al prójimo, maldita sea!" XD. Anyway, estoy de acuerdo, aunque uno no sea religiosa de todas maneras puede disfrutar de la última maravilla del mundo... me refiero a que un conejo ponga huevos... cuando siempre has sabido que nacen por crías vivas XD además es triste saber que la cantidad de huevos que te llegan es inversamente proporcional a la edad que tienes XD.

Okay, trataré de encontrarme a un Richard para hacer el capitulo. Ehm... gracias por las felicitaciones, no hubiera sido real si no estuvieran ustedes.

Gracias y nos vemos n.n

**InocentNightmare:**Jajajaja... ¬¬ no es gracioso XD No la verdad es que sí lo es. Es cierto, es cierto, venía Memento Mori antes, pero de qué te quejas si aquí está el capitulo, además el otro estaba detestablemente horrendo XD. Yeah! Creí que era la única que había visto al señor Sunderland peleando con el señor invisible por la mirilla de la puerta. Hey, no sé que tan cascarrabias sea el señor Frank, pero es un abuelo y tiene alma de pollo XD por lo que tiene que ser buenito o.o

Jajaja menos mal que te ha gustado el dibujo, estaba mal el día en lo que hice, pero me pareció la única manera de agradecerles.

Gracias por comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente n.n

**lina alessa:** Gracias por feedback aka Private Message, la verdad es que me emociona mucho que casi te hayas emocionado. Frank es un personaje secundario y del cual no sabemos mucho por él, por lo que quise interesarme en lo que sentía ante la perdida de su hijo, aka ayudaba ciertamente por yaoist XD. Well aquí esta siguiente, espero que te guste tanto como los otros y con respecto a las frases en latín también me halaga mucho que te gusten.

Gracias y suerte ^^

**Skelzor:**Muchas, muchas gracias y desde ya te doy la bienvenida a este extraño mundo de drabbles aunque ya ni siquiera sé si son drabbles XD. Me halaga mucho que digas que yo si sé, la verdad no sé tanto pero lo suficiente como para defenderme XD. La verdad es que quise representar un lado bueno para Heather y para el señor Sunderland. No sé si piensas igual que yo pero creo que necesitaban una especie de "final feliz" es mi humilde opinión.

Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**NeoArcadium:**Jajajaja my mother eyes of pure evil when she gets mad and I think it's normal. Apparently I do tease her a lot, poor thing XD. Ehm I like that you like and I know that always say the same thing but that's the truth. We must admit that Frank within their parameters of "little known sidekick" deserved a happy ending. What happier that a reunion with his lost son?

The return home of James was the master touch that I could give the chapter, is somewhat mellow, but it's the idea.

Hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for commenting ^^

**N/A: ¡Blasfemia! XD No, no es cierto, bueno aquí esta para ustedes el capitulo más largo que he escrito a los largo de esta historia, creo que es así o.o. Okay, creo que Alessa, si bien no murió, murió estaba muerta incluso antes de ser sometida al ritual impuesto por el pueblo ¬¬, por ello estaba tan tranquila, ya estaba asumido. Con Walter, bueno como sabrán, tengo un afición por este personaje que me hacer verlo tan kawaii XD, pero quise representar su toma del poder O.O. Henry, supongo que Henry sintió algo de remordimiento por matar aun hombre con alma de niño así que me gusto hacer esa parte del cap pues creo que al fin Henry es bueno XDDDDD y por último el nunca bien ponderado Harry Mason entregando su vida para defender a su hija. No sé si fue Claudia o el Msionero quién le dio la estocada final, pero en ete caso fue Claudia, el Misionero hubiera sido algo sadico XD**

**Proximo Capitulo: Memento Mori - Parte Dos con Heather Mason - James Sunderland - Travis Gradi & Alex Sheperd**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews n.n**


	20. Memento Mori Segunda Parte y final

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **Más que nada, son spoiler para quien no haya terminado los juegos y/o no haya sacado algún final malo… porque en si ¿Quién los quiere?

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota:** Antes que todo quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas, pero tuve una que otra laguna mental que me impedía continuar escribiendo coherentemente, lo hacía pero, esto era un verdadero galimatías sin pies ni cabeza. Okay, quiero también aclarar que los dos capítulos con el titulo de "Memento Mori" son dedicados más bien a los protagonistas de los juegos XD había olvidado decirlo, ¡LO SIENTO! Dicho todo lo demás pasemos a las aclaraciones.

_**Heather Mason**__ – Silent Hill 3 / Final Possessed_

_**James Sunderland**__ – Silent Hill 2 / Final In Water_

_**Travis Grady**__ – Silent Hill Origins o Zero / Bad Ending (No tiene otro nombre, no es que yo le haya puesto así n.ñ, aunque hay algunos que lo llaman "Butcher Ending")_

_**Alex Sheperd**__ – Silent Hill Homecoming / Final Drowning_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ MEMENTO MORI ~¤~¤~**

**Segunda parte y final**

_"Expresión latina. Recuerda que vas a morir. El tiempo pasa y la muerte espera"_

_**Heather Mason – James Sunderland – Travis Grady – Alex Sheperd**_

_**~ Heather Mason ~**_

Sentía su cuerpo quemar desde adentro, como el calor después de una carrera por la cuidad, atravesando y empujando a las personas. Debajo de la lluvia o el sol, contra el viento o los monstruos.

La neblina o el tráfico.

Cerró levemente los ojos dejando que sus pies la guiaran, sin ver al camino, como si se lo supiera de memoria. El falso Dios que profesaba Claudia, yacía muerto sobre el suelo de la parte subterránea de la Iglesia. La cabeza le martilleaba más fuerte ahora, más que antes. Y ardía, tal vez tenía fiebre… la fiebre después del cansancio, de la ira y del dolor.

Su boca sabía extraño, a metal, cobre o hierro… quizás aquella cosa de antes había logrado herirla y ahora estaba sangrando internamente y la sangre fluía por la cavidad de su boca. No sabía que sucedía con ella, sólo atinaba a caminar con los ojos cerrados, como un muerto viviente que se desliza en busca de su presa.

Estira el pie derecho y este topa con algo, algo hueco. La puerta esta allí, burlándose de su estado catatónico. La abre y puede sentir el intenso hedor de antaño. La sangre y el oxido.

Suspira brevemente y abre sus parpados, aunque oculta sus pupilas debajo de las largas pestañas color negro. Sólo mira el suelo enrejado y el sonido de un juego funcionando a lo lejos. Sabe que esto aún no ha acabado, aún había algo que hacer.

Arrastró las botas por las rejas, llevándose todo a su paso, incluso algunos trozos de piel que decoraban la tétrica escena. El parque de diversiones no tenía nada de entretenido que digamos, pero ya no importaba mucho.

Prosiguió por los pasillos malolientes del parque, los recovecos sin sentido y los juegos de mirada siniestra. Las mascotas del parque, aquellos conejos rosas ensangrentados en la boca eran los únicos testigos de su enlentecido y abrumador paso.

La niebla, incluso, parecía alejarse de ella, abriéndose a medida que avanzaba. Claro que no podía darse cuenta de eso, está más bien concentrada en la reja que estaba cerca del _Cohete Columpio_ que estaba allí, el cual había sido de utilidad para poder ingresar hasta su objetivo final.

Atravesó el improvisado umbral encontrándose con el pequeño decorado de luces giratorias. El juego de las tazas seguía funcionando a pesar de todo.

El hombre desaliñado sobre la banca le miró extrañado aunque con una sonrisa afable en los labios. Heather siguió su marcha hasta estar más cerca de él, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Douglas parpadeó con rareza, mirándola de lado.

El hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pierna, lastimada anteriormente, se lo impedía, Heather levantó el cuchillo que siempre portaba y Douglas quiso defenderse pero fue atravesado por el filo sin piedad debajo de las costillas, directo en el estomago.

Quiso articular alguna palabra, alguna pregunta, un _"por qué lo hiciste_", pero la segunda estocada vino casi de inmediato atravesando un espacio sensible entre sus costillas, luego otra, y otra y otra y otra…

Nunca sabría cual de todas las estocadas había sido la mortal, quizás todas y había muerto desangrado, allí tirado en el suelo del parque, perdiéndose con la música mientras los brazos de Heather se llenaron de sangre. Las piernas y casi toda ella formaban parte de un mosaico que debía armarse para entablar un mensaje claro.

Dios seguía estando dentro de ella.

"_Cuando pensamos que el día de mañana nunca llegará, ya se ha convertido en el ayer"*_

_**~ James Sunderland ~**_

La luz blanca que ingresaba por la ventana pulcra en la cima de la cama, iluminaba el rostro de Mary, bañándola de una pureza indecible. El pijama color rosa hacia resaltar la pálida piel de su esposa. La silla, vieja por los años de abandono, rechinaba cada vez que se inclinaba para poder apreciar el rostro que, por años, había dejado de ver, hasta ahora.

—Mary…

—James… —Murmuró ella, cuando nuevamente esa maldita tos se apoderaba de ella.

—Perdóname… —Suplicó, su voz parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento y las lágrimas amenazaban con viajar por sus mejillas.

—Te dije que quería morir, James… —Comenzó, James recordaba esas palabras pero no las quería tener en su memoria en este momento—. Quiero acabar con mi dolor…

—Es por eso que lo hice, cariño, no soportaba verte sufrir —Y la toz regresa, acompasando los recuerdos tortuosos y el dolor, y las lágrimas, la desazón y con ellos, la verdad—. No… esa no es toda la verdad… Tú también decías que no querías morir… La verdad es que una parte de mi te odiaba, por alejarte de mi vida…

El aire poco a poco fue tornándose más fino, James sintió que un nudo apretado en la garganta iba a matarlo de dolor.

—Tú me mataste y estás sufriendo por ello —Mary estiró la mano cogiendo entre los dedos un sobre blanco y se lo extendió a su marido—. Ya es suficiente, James…

Él estiró la mano tomando el sobre. Mary tose, esta vez más fuerte, la vida se le escapaba detrás se esa terrible acción y James no tenía como evitarlo.

—Mary…

—James…

Gime mientras trata de controlarse, alza su mano y James la toma, la mano de Mary era tal como la recordaba, suave y delicada, tal vez sólo estaba más fría, pero no importaba, debajo de la piel su sangre ardía, Mary era la única que tenía ese don en él. Las yemas de ella tocan su mejilla y se desvanecen en el acto, dejando que caiga sobre la nada. Ella… ella se había ido nuevamente. Él llora, deja que las lágrimas, sinceras y sin remordimientos, surquen su cara sin temor, la mira, pero ella no tiene los ojos abiertos, ella ya no sonríe y James siente que le han arrebatado más que a su alma gemela, sino también su alma misma.

Se levanta con decisión y toma con sutileza el brazo de su amada mientras que lo cruza por su cuello, enseguida toma sus piernas y la carga fuera de la estancia, a su auto. Sube el cuerpo de Mary al asiento del copiloto y él en del conductor, mira el hermoso paraje que tiene en frente. El Lago Toluca al fondo mientras que la niebla parece disiparse y de entre las nubes aparece el sol, tímido, como la primera vez que le habló a Mary en la tienda donde trabajaba de empleado.

_«Ahora entiendo… la razón por la cual vine a este pueblo»_ Toma la llave y la gira, de inmediato el motor rujé con fuerza _«Me pregunto… de qué tenía tanto miedo» _Aprieta el acelerador hasta el fondo y fija la mirada sobre la ruta _«Sin ti, Mary… no tengo nada_»

Acelera, puede escuchar el sonido agudo de las ruedas derrapando sobre el pavimento. La piedrecillas sueltas golpean la parte inferior del vehículo pero no le interesa, el lago, el lago cada vez está más cerca. Mira el cuerpo de su amada Mary, aprieta las manos sobre el manubrio… mira hacia delante y cierra los ojos.

La valla de seguridad suena escandalosamente y luego el agua del lago se abre ante el monstruo metálico. Se funde con ella, como una madre que abraza a su hijo, o dos amantes que se amparan en la oscuridad de una esquina. Siente el agua, pero no importa ya… estático mientras el auto se hunde en el fangoso lodo del final…

_«Ahora podremos estar juntos…»_

_En mis sueños más inquietos, veo esa ciudad._

_Silent Hill._

_Me prometiste que me llevarías allí de nuevo algún día, pero nunca lo hiciste._

_Bueno, ahora estoy ahí sola … En nuestro "lugar especial"… esperándote…_

_Esperando por ti a que vengas a verme._

_Pero nunca lo haces._

_Y entonces te espero, envuelta en mi capullo de dolor y soledad._

_Ahora sé que te he hecho algo terrible, algo por lo que nunca me perdonaras._

_Me gustaría cambiar eso, pero no puedo._

_Me siento tan patética y horrorosa tendida aquí, esperándote…_

_Todo el día me la paso viendo las grietas del techo y en todo lo que puedo pensar es cuán injusto es todo esto._

_El doctor vino hoy, me dijo que podría ir a casa por algún tiempo…_

_No es que me esté mejorando, es sólo que ésta sea quizás mi última oportunidad…_

…_creo que sabes a que me refiero…_

_Aún así, me siento feliz de volver a casa._

_Te he extrañado muchísimo._

_Pero tengo miedo, James, tengo miedo de que tú no quieras que vuelva a casa._

_Cada vez__ que vienes puedo darme cuenta de cuan duro es para ti._

_No sé si me odias o si me tengas lastima o… tal vez… te sea… desagradable. Lamento tanto eso._

_Cuando por primera vez comprendí que yo iba a morir, simplemente no pude aceptarlo. Estaba enojada todo el tiempo y alejé a todos los que me amaban de mi. Especialmente tú James._

_Es por eso que entiendo si me odias…_

_Pero quiero que sepas esto James._

_Siempre te amaré._

_Aún cuando nuestra vida juntos haya tenido que terminar así, aún así no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

_Nosotros tuvimos unos años maravillosos juntos._

_Bueno, esta carta se ha extendido demasiado, así que… diré adiós._

_Le pedí a la enfermera que te diera esto cuando yo ya estuviera aquí…_

_Lo que significa que si estas leyendo esto, yo ya estaré muerta. No puedo pedirte que me recuerdes, pero no puedo soportar que olvides…_

_Estos últimos años desde que me enfermé…_

_Lamento tanto todo lo que te hice, lo que nos hice. Me has dado tanto y yo no he sido capaz de retribuirte._

_Es por eso que quiero que vivas, para ti ahora. Haz lo que sea mejor para ti, James._

_James…_

_Tú me hiciste feliz._

"_Las lágrimas más amargas que se derraman sobre nuestras tumbas son por las palabras nunca dichas y las obras inacabadas"*_

_**~ Travis Grady ~**_

Cuando pudo al final recuperar algo de sentido lo único que vino a su mente fue un desagradable sentimiento de miedo. Algo chirriaba a sus alrededores interrumpiendo el apabullante silencio que embargaba el lugar. Lentamente abrió los parpados, acostumbrando sus pupilas a la luminiscencia esporádica del foco sobre su cabeza. El ruido provenía de allí.

Una ampolleta mal colocada que parpadeaba a ratos haciendo aquel desagradable y poco alentador sonido. Los cables mal colocados de la instalación eléctrica le hacían sospechar que en cualquier momento la ampolleta reventaría sobre sus ojos.

Poco a poco y a medida que sus otros sentidos se adaptaban a la vuelta al mundo real se fue percatando de la presión que había sobre sus muñecas. Levantó la cabeza contagiado por la curiosidad encontrándose con grandes y fuertes cuerdas de cuero amarradas a sus manos y a sus pies. El corazón pateó fuerte contra su pecho cuando intentó zafarse y éstas no cedieron en lo más mínimo.

Tiró de la mano derecha pero sólo consiguió que la cuerda que cubría a la izquierda se apretara un poco más. Luego sus pies, las manos, el cuerpo alzado, levantando la cadera para poder tirar más de las cuerdas, estaba consiente, muy dentro de él, que éstas no se moverían nunca. Las personas que le pusieron allí sabían como hacer bien su trabajo, al pasar la huincha de cuero oscuro dejado de su espalda baja ésta sería una trampa a prueba de idiotas.

Se sintió mal, un malestar general, todo le daba vueltas, la luz parpadeante le mareaba, no sabía si estaba soñando, si eran recuerdos vagos, si realmente había sucedido o sólo lo estaba imaginando, pero imágenes de una aguja penetrando la carne de su brazo era cada vez más real. Los frascos de medicamentos polarizados, con rótulos médicos y poco entendibles se le venía a la mente.

Un grito… ¿Él estaba gritando? No, no podía ser él, él sólo gemía molesto al no poder salir de allí, entonces… ¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Ó era él? ¿Quizás alguien más?

Y nuevamente tira de él hacia arriba y los recuerdos vuelven, frascos y agujas goteantes sobre la mesa insalubre de su costado, oxidada y corroída por el tiempo y el aire cargado de humedad. Huele extraño, a sangre, como si esta realmente oliera a algo cuando esta fresca. Ladea la cabeza y parpadea más rápido, siente el corazón a mil por hora, no sabe quién es.

El espejo del lado derecho reflejaba sus intentos vanos por salir. Los gritos y el cuchillo cocinero rectangular clavado en lo que parece ser un cubo de material duro, chorrea sangre, sangre que se desliza por el filo sucio hasta fundirse en la superficie de la mesa o lo que sea.

_«¿De qué__ estas hablando?… No soy tu madre»_

Abrió los ojos ¿Quién dijo eso? El desgarro de la piel de alguien más resonó en sus tímpanos, la voz de la mujer había sido lejana, pero la recordaba, él había matado a una mujer ¿La había matado?

_«Disculpe señor, el hotel está__ cerrado… ¿Señor? ¡No!»_

Y el encargado del hotel ¿También le había asesinado? Sus brazos, sus brazos tenían sangre… la sangre de un hombre inocente… pero está libre, como si las cuerdas de cuero hubiesen desaparecido de la nada. Cierra los ojos y está allí, nuevamente, recostado sobre la camilla y el cuero le araña la piel. Está delirando, otra vez.

_«Tranquilo hijo… pero… ¡padre!»_

No, él no había asesinado a esas personas, había sido el carnicero, el carnicero, él había entrado y había asesinado a todos. ¿Y si el carnicero, esa bestia sin corazón era el reflejo fidedigno de él mismo?… entonces él sí había matado a esas personas, y aunque no lo recordara, había sido su voluntad, su deseo, su gusto.

Agresivo, pendenciero, ligero y fantasmal, así había sucedido todo. Sus actos no tenía ningún perdón conocido… Inhumano como la peor de las bestias, si es que clasificarlo en ese tipo de categoría era válido, pero lo dudaba.

Echó un vistazo nuevamente para luego tirar una vez más de las ataduras. Un preso envuelto en cuero a punto de morir, eso sentía, un animal esperando la aguja con veneno. Suplicando en silencio la eutanasia.

Por el momento seguiría tirando.

"_La muerte, temida como el más horrible de los males, no es en realidad nada, pues mientras nosotros somos, la muerte no es, y cuando ésta llega, nosotros no somos"*_

_**~ Alex Sheperd ~**_

Su instinto le gritó, de pronto y sin más, que debía abrir los ojos. Algo estaba pasando a su alrededor y él debía ver qué era. De inmediato se sintió mojado, la espalda fría y los zapatos llenos de algún líquido.

El brillo oscuro y lóbrego de la ventana no hacía presagiar nada bueno, afuera estaba oscuro y la imagen de nubes negras adornando el cielo se le vino a la mente. Giró la cabeza, tan rápido como su, aparente estado de somnolencia se lo permitía. Al instante el agua de la bañera sonó tranquilamente.

Al fin podía distinguir, después de ese trance de oscuridad, que todo lo que lo rodeaba era agua. La bañera estaba repleta pero ésta no alcanzaba a derramarse por los costados y él estaba allí.

Su respiración se aceleró junto con su corazón al notar que no podía moverse, que aquella fría y escurrida agua se le metía por la ropa, rosando su cuerpo, enfriándolo. El músculo cardiaco contraído y dilatado, marcando la diástole y la sístole con cada respiración, los capilares dilatados y el congelante ambiente le hacía sentirse represivo encerrado en esa trampa de pareces lisas y resbaladizas fabricadas con fibra de vidrio.

Miró a su costado derecho y entre las sombras le pareció ver algo. Un hombre que se oculta detrás de la oscuridad amparado por aquel lugar donde la luz fue desterrada por momentos.

Los pasos acercándose le aterraron y a la vez le tranquilizaron cuando la figura robusta de su padre se asomó a la fantasmal luz de la ventana. Quizás no se había percatado de ese detalle, pero la luna estaba afuera como la única testigo de que iba a acaecer esa noche.

Adam se acercó más, Alex sintió, aún más que cuando pequeño, como el terror recorrió desde su cerebro hasta lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Los ojos de su padre tenían un brillo especial, algo que jamás había visto cuando le miraba. Una mirada meliflúa, casi servicial y querendona. Como si su padre realmente le apreciara, aquella mirada que quiso que le dedicase cuando tenía apenas diez años. Había amor en sus ojos. Pero, por arte de magia, la realidad le azotó sin piedad contra la piel de la espalda.

Su padre no le amaba.

Se agachó a su lado y él sólo podía ver, desde su incomoda posición, las acciones decididas de su progenitor.

—_No tengas miedo, hijo, tu sacrificio nos salvará a todos. Joshua estará seguro llevando el nombre de la familia…_

Sintió la mano, callosa y pesada sobre su pecho, estaba seguro que él podía sentir los acelerados latidos bajo la ropa húmeda. De pronto y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su padre lo hundió en el agua.

—_¡No…!_

Había intentado gritar, pero sus gemidos y sus intentos estúpidos por salir quedaban opacados por la fuerza descomunal de su padre. Se negaba a morir, a respirar el líquido claro que le rodeaba tapándole los oídos mientras que la imagen de Adam se distorsionaba en la superficie.

Las burbujas subieron y se preguntó de dónde provenían tantas, cayó en cuenta que había sido él quien en uno de sus intentod había expulsado todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. La falta de oxigeno tardó dos segundos en hacerse presente.

Esta vez se removió más, intentando sacar las manos con la intención de aferrarse a los fornidos brazos de su padre pero le fue imposible. Sólo bastaron un par de segundo más y el agua entró por sus vías nasales perdiéndose en sus pulmones. Hubo un dolor intenso en su pecho, una punzaba que le caló desde el esternón hasta la columna como si le enterrasen una espada filosa.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la solemne agua de la bañera y él dejo de luchar. Podía estar tranquilo, ahora.

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Henry Ford

(*) Frase de Harriet Beecher Stowe

(*) Frase de Apicuro

(*) Frase de F. Mauriac

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**InocentNightmare:** Gracias por decir que cada vez te gusta más mi historia y sobretodo que te ha encantado Memento Mori, siento que en este capitulo me fui muy al extremo con eso de la muerte, pero neeee~ soy una chica alegre que le gustan estos temas, no te preocupes. En cuanto a lo que dices de Julieta y Alessa me agrada, es cierto que hay cierta relación entre ellas, ambas murieron creyendo que hacían un bien (Alessa salvando al mundo y Julieta salvando su amor). Jejejeje yep… tengo un amor un poco enfermo con el _tiernucho_ de Walter… n.n es que me mira con cara de perro abandonado… esa que dice "Adóptame" y uno como *-* "Me lo llevo" XD, es cierto, es cierto, están las dos contrapartes Walter v/s Henry, Henry es el sacrificio más leeeeendo que hay XD desde un punto de vista femenino… por favor u.u XD pero quise darle una cuarta oportunidad a Henry para ser sacramento.

¿Harry? ¿Qué decir? Este personaje habla por sí sólo y necesita mil capítulos para admirarlo XDDDDD

Gracias por comentar y siento mucho el retraso n.n

**NeoArcadium****:** Don't hate me u.u… I'm feel hated by you, please… Okay, sure that one day you write like me, in fact, I think I don't write as well as I like it, I mean, everyone can improve further and that I intend it, on the other hand, I feel with the ego through the roof every time you say you want to write like me.

What I like most about your comments is to know we share the same a schizophrenic love to Walter Sullivan… I say it and say it again… Walter is like a son to me… well, maybe not a child… as the serial murderer ever wanted me on the street XD

Harry… Is it necessary to say something about this character? Oh god, it's almost like talking about that the water color... so I say nothing and let it write only. Alessa is a girl suffered, so I like to reflect all her pain, sorry if sometimes I'm cruel, but I love getting into the mind of she and Henry say? A selfish seeking reconciliation with his best enemy *-*

Thanks for comment and take care ^^

**Pazita Fumihiko:** ¡Niña, nos encontramos otra vez! Que grata sorpresa que hayas leído esta historia n.n. Yeah creo que leer todos los capítulos de una vez es algo estresante… uno queda algo bipolar, como ¿Me rio en este capítulo o tengo que llorar? Entonces entras en pánico y corres en circulos hasta que haces un agujero y caes al centro de la Tierra… maldita Yukari ¬¬ y sus capítulos bipolares ¬¬ XD Okay, luego de ese ejemplo poco claro pasemos más de lleno al comentario. Es cierto, considero que Walter no tenía que sufrir así, quiero decir, él es sólo un pequeño hombre que fue utilizado por su dolor y las personas del culto ¬¬ y por otro lado está Alessa, quien también sufrió por el culto y por su madre u_u Dahlia maldita XD Henry, es algo egoísta pero me gustaba pensar que en algún momento de su trance sacramento-asesinato-fantasma podía hacer algo bueno por Walter, para variar XD

Te comprendo, la gráfica del primer Silent Hill dejaba mucho que desear… pero qué se podía esperar… el PSOne era el boom del momento y era lo más avanzado en gráficas, aunque si eran más feos los monstruos con pixeles… allí estaba el secreto de Silent Hill.

Okay, okay, gracias por el comentario y cuídate mucho n.n

**lina alessa:** ¡Siiiii! Te felicito mucho n.n al principio yo tampoco sabía para que servía ese botón hasta que lo apreté por error XD de todo corazón, ¡Felicidades! Vaya… Crazy Hill es la manera divertida de conocer a Harry, pero lo que es el juego, es sólo un hombre que busca a su hija y que a medida que avanza la historia comienzas a encariñarte con él *-* bueno suele suceder que yo me encariño con TODOS los protagonistas de los juegos XD ¿Te unes al clan? Amamos a Walter… es qué nadie más le encuentra la belleza a él… es tan tierno *-* La historia de Alessa es una de las más impactantes que hay en Silent Hill u.u a mi, en lo personal, ella me da penita… y hey sería aterrador que alguien te persiguiera en sueños vestido como alguien que te da miedo (Supongo que a tu amiga le desagrada el conejo Robbie…) en mi caso el señor de la avena Quaker XD ese caballero con cara de psicópata es medio raro con esa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas XD

Okay, espero que te haya ido bien en las pruebas, suerte en todo y gracias por comentar n.n

**N/A: Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Ejem… digo, okay XD esta es la parte final de Memento Mori, supongo que ya lo sabían… lo dice arriba… u_u no sé por qué hago este tipo de preguntas absurdas. So… vamos por partes… algo así como la anécdota de la semana… ¿o semanas? D: Okay primero que nada… o que todo, está Heather… decidí hacer el final Possessed porque… es el único final "malo" que hay y creo que se da a entender que Heather va a morir de todos**** modos XD En segundo lugar está James… dios ¡JAMES! Tuve que terminar el juego por cuadragésima segunda vez sólo para sacar el final In Water y luego ver el video en Youtube como chorropocientas veces y lloré… lo siento es que la lectura de la carta de Mary me pone mal y sobretodo si luego viene Promise, por cierto… el dialogo lo traduje yo n.n porque consideré que en ingles (Aunque muchos saben el idioma) no se entendería ni jota de lo que decía y todos con cara de WTF? O.O En tercer lugar está Travis… mmm Travis es el que más me complicó, aunque no se vea, es difícil ponerse en el lugar de él en el Bad Ending… es tan sofocante ese final que me altera XD pero me gusta porque es el más intenso de todos XD Y por último, pero menos importante, tenemos a Alex… el sufrido de Alex intentó luchar contra su destino en el final Drowning… u_u ese final me causa un poco de animadversión contra Adam… ¡ADAM, COMO TE ODIO! XD**

**Okay, okay…**

**Próximo capí****tulo: Recusatio con Richard Baintree**

**¿Por qué siento que todos mis capítulos (o los tópicos) tienen nombres que asemejan a los hechizos que hacía Harry Potter? O.O Como RECUSATIO! Y paf! Con rayos y todo XD**

**Okay no los molesto más. Un beso, cuídense mucho y nos vemos n.n**


	21. Recusatio

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Advertencias: **¿Malas palabras? O.o

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**- Nota:** ¿Merezco una golpiza? Oh yeah, pero tranquilos que he estado encontrando mi forma _Zen_ para relajarme y superar todos mis problemas emocionales y domésticos antes de entrar en una crisis de pánico, otra vez ¬¬, sí, entré en crisis de pánico, por ello no había escrito, me dieron licencia por estrés escolar (Insisto estudiar hace mal, mata neuronas XD) y tuve que alejarme de todo y de todos, Forever Alone por la vida XD, pero ya estoy de vuelta con las pilas puestas y mejor que nunca n.n Gracias a los que me apoyaron y saludar especialmente a **InocentNightmare**, por tapizarme el PM con mensajes que me subían el animo XD, yo no los podía leer, pero me los leían XD. BTW este capitulo esta dedicado a **yaoist secret** por queres un cap especial para Richard y por un consejo que me cambio la vida n.n

Gracias.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ RECUSATIO ~¤~¤~**

_"Rechazo de valores y actitudes ajenas"_

_**Richard Baintree**_

Existían ciertas cosas en esta vida que estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero el insistente sonido del despertador sobre la mesa de noche lo estaba sacando de quicio. Maldita sea, quién había sido el malparido que había puesto la alarma a las siete de la mañana en día domingo.

Observó, con la mitad de la cara hundida en la almohada, como la luz verde parpadeante clamaba desesperadamente que despertara. Se mantuvo quieto, mirando el aparato con severidad, las manos y su cuerpo, relajados sobre la mullida cama de plaza y media, el edredón color rojo ladrillo quemaba sus pupilas cuando el sol ingresó sin permiso por la ventana. Entrecerró los parpados intentando averiguar el por qué no estaba metido adentro de la cama, debajo del cubrecama, siendo acariciado por las blancas y frescas sabanas de algodón. Pero el sol, el rojo que quema sobre sus pupilas y el desagradable sonido de la alarma lo estaba irritando y no podía pensar con claridad.

A las siete con un minuto el reloj digital dejó de emitir alguna señal, quizás, si hubiera estado un poco más claro de la situación hubiera estirado la mano y hubiera presionado el botón sobre la caja negra con números. Pero fue la pereza algo más fuerte que la razón.

Recogió las manos a la altura de su pecho para ponerse de pie, levantó la cadera y miró hacia abajo donde la llamativa corbata colgada desganadamente, bajó un pie, el izquierdo sobre el piso y lo sintió frío debajo del calcetín color gris carbón, luego el otro pie, a diferencia de que con este no sintió nada. Se tambaleó hacia un lado, llegando al armario quien lo sostuvo con un crujido.

Desde esa altura echó un vistazo a sus pies y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato. Sonrió con gracia al ver que curioso era sentirse como la Cenicienta que pierde su zapatilla de cristal, pero en este caso un zapato italiano de diseñador. Se encogió de hombros asumiendo la perdida y se encaminó al baño.

La loza de peltre le pareció aún más brillante que otros días, cegándolo. La alfombra se le enredó en los pies mientras dirigía una mirada somnolienta al espejo. Se asustó de su propio reflejo, tomando aquella imagen en el otro lado como ajena. Las líneas de expresión se amontonaban en su frente, marcando surcos notoriamente, lo mismo en la parte de la boca y la nariz.

Las ojeras, púrpuras, debajo de sus parpados, le daban un aspecto desagradable, eso sumado al vello facial sobre su perilla, haciendo un camino hasta las orejas y desde allí se perdían en el cuello celeste de la camisa que portaba. Ladeó la cabeza para ver su cuello acariciando con los dedos de la mano izquierda la extensión de este, deteniéndose en una marca roja de lápiz labial, junto con la fisura de dientes bien marcados.

—Maldita zorra… —Gesticuló con desaprobación, pero si lo pensaba dos segundos, él había tenido la culpa de aquel _lovebite_, como le llamaban las mujeres del bar nocturno que frecuentaba, pero el gran Richard no se daría el tiempo de cuestionar lo que hace y lo que deja de hacer. Pero aquello traía, a la larga, cosas desagradables como la pequeña mordida vampírica de turno en su cuello.

Pensó en rasurarse, pero nuevamente se vio asaltado por la flojera y se dejó estar, ni siquiera un baño para quitarse lo poco y nada de gel para cabello que mantenía, a la fuerza, su cabello mediamente ordenado sobre su cabeza, sólo medianamente, ya que el efecto colateral que tenía después de una noche de farra era una melena de león rebelde, con cabellos erguidos en los costados y en la cima de la cabeza. Nada que el agua y una peineta de dientes largos no arreglara de manera rápida.

Tomó la peineta y la metió debajo del chorro de agua fría, hasta que consideró que estaba completamente empapada, la quitó y rastrilló los cabellos de su cabeza, logrando el objetivo principal, que el pelo se mantuviera firme… hasta que se secara el agua. Bostezó, las fauces abiertas, como un lobo que se come a un cordero. Una bocanada de whisky se le vino a la nariz y le pareció agradable, como invitándole a beber por la mañana, tiró de la corbata con desagrado, como si le asfixiara y se arregló la camisa dentro del pantalón.

De vuelta en el pasillo, arrastrando los pies, por el camino y la mirada perdida en el fondo de su apartamento tropezó sin remedio con los obstáculos que su embriagues había debajo la noche anterior.

—¡Jodidas cosas! —Gruño mientras pateaba una manta que Dios sabe cómo llegó allí, entonces algo en el suelo pareció sorprenderle—. Vaya… mi zapato

Sonrió como un niño alegre que encuentra una moneda de oro en el cajón de arena de la escuela y colocó el zapato en su lugar. ¿Existían ciertas cosas en esta vida que estaba dispuesto a soportar? Oh sí que las habían, sin embargo eran muchas más las cosas que odiaba en esta vida, cosas que, ciertamente, no podía evitar. Como pagar el alquiler, hacer las compras de fin de mes, que se acabara el alcohol del refrigerador o que cerraran el local nocturno al que iba, etcétera. Estaba de más decir que las buenas costumbres y los buenos modales eran actitudes ajenas a él, por ello siempre se encaminaba a la pared colindante con el apartamento doscientos seis donde los gritos y los llantos eran pan de cada día, tocó con el puño la pared, que eran muy delgadas ,por cierto, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Maldita sea, cállense de una buena vez! —Gritaba enajenado, golpeando con la misma furia.

Pero los gritos no cesaban al contrario, aumentaron de manera progresiva, la resaca y la condenada bulla lo estaban volviendo loco, golpeó la pared con más energía, como si le agradara hacer aquello, hasta que los llantos poco a poco fueron esfumándose en la lejanía del otro apartamento.

—¡Paz, es todo lo quiero! —Exclamó a la pared, esperando que del otro lado le escucharan, suspiró con fastidio y caminó hacia una de las ventanas que daban de lleno con la pequeña depresión del edificio en U. Vio el soleado día y los árboles de la entrada que se meneaban con gracias, y a los inquilinos de la otra ala del complejo. Eileen Galvin, por ejemplo, quien abría las ventanas muy temprano y se paseaba por el cuarto barriendo animadamente. Algunas personas salían del edificio con sonrisas y otros muy apresurados con trajes color negro y maletines en las manos. Se dio la vuelta con ideas en la cabeza, ideas bizarras, sin principio ni final. Se acercó al aparador que estaba allí, deslizó un cajón de corredera y tomó el revolver que brilló junto al sol. Lo escondió entre sus ropas, el arte del camuflaje y las camisas anchas, para luego dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

El pasillo estaba desolado pero radiante, pulcro como le gustaba al superintendente Sunderland, lo recorrió hasta las escaleras ya sin importarle los llantos de los niños que eran sus vecinos. La escalera era ancha y no había nadie conocido, sólo ese maldito niño que venía subiendo tímidamente, ya lo había visto antes pero no conocía su nombre, de cabello corto, rubio y parecía abandonado. Tenia ciertas nociones de donde iba, el apartamento trescientos dos en el tercer piso, era un maldito niño malcriado que se sentaba a las afueras del apartamento y llamaba a su madre, lo curioso para Richard era saber que el apartamento estaba vacio desde hace unos meses. Frunció el seño y bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta encontrase con el muchacho. Este sólo levantó la vista temeroso, mirándolo como si fuera un rey, y a la vez con desprecio descendiendo dos escalones para alejarse del tipo.

—Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería verte por aquí nunca más —Sus palabras resonaron con eco en la cuadrada estancia—. ¡Vete de aquí!

—No… —Respondió el niño, lánguido como si supiera que aquel hombre era una bestia.

Richard se sorprendió levemente, pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de manera sádica dispuesto a golpear al pequeño, pero este se escabulló, aventurándose por las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían y perdiéndose en el tercer piso.

—Estúpido, ya veras…

La suerte estaba de su lado este día, aunque el alcohol aún hiciera estragos en su mente nunca bastaba como una buena pelea vecinal con algún inquilino, Sunderland se lo había advertido ya, _"La próxima vez, llamaré a la policía_" había dicho, pero pasó el tiempo y el viejo no había hecho nada de nada, ciertamente Baintree era respetado entre los inquilinos, no por ser un buen cristiano, si no por todo lo contrario a los buenos modales. Le tenían miedo más que respeto. Después de todo Mike había sobrevivido para contar que salvo de una muerte segura a manos de Richard, pero muy dentro él sabía que sólo había inspirado lastima en Baintree y que por ello le dejo con vida. Después de todo, todos sabían que el revolver de Richard era real y nadie debía meterse con él.

"_No hay cacería como la cacería humana y aquellos que han cazado hombres armados durante bastante tiempo y han __lo disfrutado, no vuelve a importarles nada más."*_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Nexus: **

(*) Frase de Ernest Hemingway

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Pazita Fumihiko: **Yo tengo la respuesta para aquello de no poder dejar de leer mis historias, es que tienen gusanillos mentales que se te meten en la cabeza y te provocan una alteración que te hace leer incoherencias puras XD, no, gracias por decir eso, me halagas en todos los sentidos. El sentimiento es mutuo para Alex, él también me causa penita, no se tú, pero yo lo encuentro hasta tierno *-*, yep, deja a Heather divertirse con sus conejos que son tan poco sádicos (Mucho sarcasmo XD) Tengo que hacer una confesión XD, en Silent Hill (Cuando era la moda) me encantaba la gráfica, pero luego cuando evoluciono (Como los Pokemons O.o) al PS2 y dije _"Vaya esto deja la gráfica de SH1 en nada"_ y luego con el PS3, y así, pero me da miedo Silent Hill 1 por la gráfica pixeleada y me da miedo el SH5 porque se ve muy realista ewe XD Con respecto a James, yep… él sufrió mucho, merecía un final "feliz" que es el In Water, a mi parecer, ese es uno de los finales más emocionante de los juegos.

Uh! Gracias por comentar (*Se inclina y hace una reverencia) cuídate mucho. Bye ^^

**InocentNightmare:** OMG! Siento ser… una homicida otra vez… T^T, me llevarán a la cárcel y cumpliré cadena perpetua, pero como es la ley en nuestro país no te preocupes que saldré en dos horas XD. Yep, ya sé que a Heather le haces de asco aunque sea LA hija de Harry, no es merito para ti, por lo que veo O.o Al menos, hice del relato de James algo digno de tu agrado, eaea! ¿Puntos extras por el dialogo y la carta *-*? Dah! Travis! ¿Nunca obtuviste ese final? ¡Ve y juégalo otra vez hasta que te salga! Es el mejor final de la vida en el Origins! ¬¬ al menos si sacaste el final Ahogamiento en el SH Homecoming, eso te ha salvado de tu muerte en el guillotina ¬¬ XD no, no es cierto.

Con que sea o no el hechizo de Harry Potter me encanta que comentes XD. Gracias, un beso y cuídate mucho n.n

**yaoist secret: **yaoisssssssstttttt! Lo siento tenía que gritar XD, culpa a mi nueva forma _Zen_ de llevar la mala vibra hasta el rincón más alejado de mi vida XD, como siempre me encanta tus comentarios :D me suben aún más el animo . Si, si, si! (*Salta como si estuviera en el estadio XD) Okay me concentro ewe. Algo me dice que te traes algo con el pobre de Alex… y su final ahogamiento… WAIT A MINUTE! ¬¬ acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy, muy curioso… te gusta el final In Water y el Drowning… y ambos tienen que ver con agua (No! Enserio? XD) eso sólo me lleva a dos conclusiones, o tienes un amor hilarante al agua o simplemente es mera coincidencia XD Yep, ahora este el vecino del año ewe Richard Baintree!

Gracias por comentar siempre! Un beso y cuídate mucho! ^^

**NeoArcadium:** Do you think? I don't think it's a beautiful thing, but how tragic it is. I think death is always disastrous for anyone, especially for someone close to you u_u Well…, to recreate the "In Water" final was crazy idea came to my mind, an I said Why not? XD that tells me I'm not so bad about the life of James and his wife's death.

Yeah, I thought the same when I got the "Drowning" Alex's final. I thought seriously that if Adam had loved his son, but you see, nothing in this world is as it should be. I also think that Alex loved, deep down, his dad. But no u_u

Did you notice? It's really like an end but for Douglas, I didn't know how to put the "Heather's death", in a way is a tribute to the character, and won't spend any particular chapter. And how Travis wasn't going to end up like insane? I mean, he lost his parents XD

Okay, thank for commenting now and forever. Bye and take care! n.n

**lina alessa:** Al menos tú entiendes que se siente ponerse en el pellejo de Travis, aunque me quedaba un poco grande su piel porque él es más alto que yo XD, okay mal chiste, es cierto que tienes que tomarte tu tiempo para comprender el Butcher Ending, no negaré que yo también quede con cara de "WTF? ¿Y eso que significa?". Con respecto a James, debo confesar que al principio el juego no me llamo la atención, pero a medida que iba internándome en oscuro mundo de James me encantó y lloré con la carta de Mary, fue algo que no me esperaba escuchar en todo el juego ¡ELLA ESTABA MUERTA! *se arroja al piso y llora desconsoladamente*. El padre de Alex es… cómo decirlo… cruel, sádico, un mal padre… condenado viejo de asco, yo que tu amiga tomaba uno de esos conejos y se los lanzaba en la cara, pobre de Nano-chan, pero debes darle animo, recuerda que lo que no te mata, te fortalece.

Dale no me importa que te vayas por las ramas, los reviews me suben el animo de madera exponencial, así que aquí está Richard, espero que te haya gustado, por otro lado, cuídate mucho tú también, espero que te vaya bien en la escuela y dulces pesadillas para ti también, o debo decir. Sweet Dreams *golpea la pantalla del PC* Lo siento, técnica arraigada de mi Sempai, Dante Sparda ^^

**AlternateSelf:** Si lo pones de esa manera, es acertado decir que puse mi todo en este Fic, pero me siento con una ganas enormes de que sigas leyendo, aunque también siento una pena grande ya que creo que estamos llegando al final. También creo que es una verdadera miscelánea, como una ensalada de verduras y no sabes que tienes adentro hasta que comienzas a saborear cada hoja, en este caso, cada carácter. ¿Tú crees? ¿Puedo llamarte tú, cierto? XD ya me habías dicho que si eaea! :) Harry, si bien es el personaje más viejo de la saga es capaz de transportarte a lo más inherente de esta vida, si sientes escalofríos es porque hay un monstruo detrás de ti o simplemente esta la ventana abierta ¬¬ Olvide que en España es verano, Shit! XD

Me gusta… realismo ficticio, qué dices, creé una nueva corriente literario XD, es demasiado pedir Yay! No he pensado dedicarme a la literatura, es sólo que ahora creo que es algo más como un hobbie. Pero dale, quizás siga tu consejo

Gracias por comentar n.n

**N/A: Esto****y algo abatida por la noticia que tengo que darle a todos los seguidores de esta historia. Pero dicen por allí que todo tiene que acabar y este relato no es la excepción, si bien Richard no es el final, es el caos XD, este FanFic no tiene ya más vida que sólo un capitulo más u_u, con lo que respecta a mi esto me da mucha pena porque me encariñe con este relato… T^T pero vale ya… (*se seca las lagrimas, toda digna XD) que el show debe continuar ¿Qué les pareció Richard? Okay, realmente este personaje esta inspirado en uno de mis primos después de una noche de farra, cuando te miran de lado porque no reconocen quien eres y tu con cara de "¬¬", y pasan por el lado tuyo y te preguntan "¿Quién eres?" u-u Así que si alguna vez leen esto ¡USTEDES SON UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA MI ¬¬! XDD Okay, yo contando las intimidades de mi familia XD ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero que comenten ewe**

**Próximo capitulo: LOL Capitulo sorpresa, con personaje sorpresa y pastel sorpresa XD**

**Un beso a todos los que leen, doblemente a los que dejan review *-*, cuídense mucho.**

**Bye!**


	22. De la dedicatoria

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Summary: **Serie de diversos capitulo con distintos personajes cada uno. Sentimientos, vivencias, relatos. Pre y post secuelas de los juegos. Aplicado a tópicos literario XD Primer intento de Fic de esta naturaleza… denme chances

**- Rango: **M

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ DE LA DEDICATORIA ~¤~¤~**

_"Consiste en dedicar el trabajo o una obra a una persona importante para uno"_

_**Yukari Sparda **_

Primero quisiera aclararles que, por más que yo quisiera, no soy un personaje de Silent Hill, y no volveré a decirlo porque me da depresión. Okay como he dedicado un capitulo para cada personaje, bueno admito que no son todos, pues no conté a los personajes secundarios (Excepto tal vez Claudia, Dahlia u otro que haya salido escogido), he decidido dedicarle uno a ustedes los lectores.

¿Comenzamos?

Aquí vamos.

_**ez. EAD**_, siempre tus comentarios me daban la energía necesaria para continuar, tus consejos sobre si te gustaba la música me indicaba que era lo siguiente que podía venir xD. Muchísimas gracias ^^

_**Madamma Butterfly**_, una chica cuyos reviews me alegraban bastante. Gracias a esta historia pude "descubrir" cuales eran sus personajes favoritos XD y dedicarle un "elemento" aka "Tópico" a ellos. Te agradezco mucho que hayas leído, gracias n.n

_**mayotango131**_, me gustaba encontrar tus hermosos reviews, sé que James y Mary eran tu pareja favorita y por ello me esmeraba en representarlos de manera agradable para ti, espero que estés muy bien y gracias por todo.

_**Shad-kun SunderKland**_, debo decir que me encantaba cuando comentabas porque era un punto de vista distinto *-*, tengo entendido que te gusto mucho el de Heather y eso es bueno, es la incomprendida de lo héroes de Silent Hill. Gracias, gracias, gracias siempre por comentar.

_**sweetGirl17**_, me alegró saber que tú también leías mis historias oh dios, cuanto lo adoré XD. Bueno, los del cortafuegos lo reparé y chan volvió a la vida muy lindamente XD, okay esa palabra no existe ewe. Gracias n.n

_**Pazita Fumihiko, **_la verdad es que me sorprendió de buena manera que comentaras esta historias. Fue aumentando mis puntos de animo con cara palabra que me dedicaste en los reviews. Gracias amigas. ¡Gracias!

_**NeoArcadium**_, you came out of nowhere and left me stunned with your comments, that is never in my life had received a review in english until you came. For all this I thank you.

_*I said it before and I'll say now, I'm the one who makes excuses, you don't have to give me excuses, no matter when you take time to comment, the important thing (To see is you don't really important) is that you comment XD_

_I would say it's pretty unpleasant, but Konami wanted him to give that impression. At least I think so. I hope you've gone so well in the summer camp and you're right my early influences are really bad for me._

_But it's my family XDDDD_

Thank you for always.

_**yaoist secret**_, oh mi amiga querida del alma, me encantó que pudieras comentar una de mis historias, estaba feliz XD bueno aún lo estoy por acompañarme en esta travesía que se me ocurrió plasmar en… ¿Word? O.o XD. Gracias amiga, te lo agradezco mucho n.n

_*Con respecto al review en el capitulo 21. Me alegra haberte sorprendido de buena manera ^^. Jajaja, lo de Richard creo que se dio porque todos los hombres como él son iguales o tenemos ejemplos muy cercanos a Richard, yo tengo a mis primos por ejemplo que si bien no andan golpeando paredes bien les gustaría irse de farra cada fin de semana._

_El Hospital Ending me dejo así: o_O (Expresado con emoticons, sería este) Veras como tengo corazón de abuela decidí hacer el Drowning Ending porque quería saber que sintió Alex al ser asesinado por su padre (Como debió ser en la historia original) Además como no me podía decidir en una primera instancia lo hice de la manera más democrática posible y arcaica… usando… ¡El piedra, papel o tijeras! XD Así que ganó Drowning y… no me hice de rogar XD_

_No, la golpiza ya me la había dado yo antes de perderme en el universo paralelo de la letras otra vez. Te contaría muchas cosas que te darían risa desde que desaparecí sin dejar rastros hasta que regrese O.o Así que recibo muy bien tu mimito, me reconforta n.n_

_Well… here is the last chapter… XDDDD Yo creo que muchos quedaron como "¬¬ tiene que ser una mentira". Pero me alegra sorprenderlos una vez más XD_

¡Gracias!

_**InocentNightmare**_, debo confesar que me sorprendió cuando comentaste todos… TODOS… los capítulos y así de rápido, quede con cara de WTF? por días pero luego me sacaste una sonrisa con cada comentario. También fue sobrecogedor saber que te preocupaste por mi cuando desaparecí de repente, mis amigos (Los encargados de leerme tus comentarios) valoraban tus Private Messages casi tanto como yo n.n

_*Re-comentado el review anterior, Richard sí da algo de pereza, leerlo da MUCHA pereza, como que te entra sueño y algo de asquito pero dale que es para dar emoción y sensación al capitulo. Es bueno que no te embriagues, porque el alcohol es un vicio desagradable y te va matando lentamente, en serio Demian aléjate de eso ¬¬_

_Fabulosas no tanto XDDDDD pero gracias por el cumplido. Espero no haberte dado un infarto con mi capitulo sorpresa XD_

¡Thanks!

_**lina alessa**_, debo decir que me agradaba mucho tenerte entre los reviews, tus palabras me daban animo no sabes cuanto y me alentaban a seguir. Gracias por decir que siempre te gustaban mis palabras en latín, un toque novelesco para dar importancia XD. Gracias.

*_Well los virus son detestables sobretodo cuando se "comen" la información y lo peor es que no se sacian nunca, por suerte he implementado un anti-virus que ha funcionado bien, hasta ahora XD. Suelen existir días en que la vida anda con ganas de fastidiarnos sobremanera, pero no lo podemos evitar, sólo con terapia de sonrisas XD._

_Es cierto, a mi también me da mucha pena cuando las cosas acaban y es porque me termino encariñando de los personajes, unos más, otros menos, pero en fin me gustaba ponerme en sus zapatos al menos por quince minutos n.n Me gustaría que este FanFic quedara en la mente colectiva, en la mía quedará ya que es mi primer experimento narrativo de esta naturaleza aka "Gen" y gracias por no olvidarlo tampoco._

_Cuando recién comencé a escribir para FanFiction me sentía pequeñita entremedio de tantos grandes que admiraba, pero deje de temer y arriesgarme, fue cuando intenté cosas distintas y ya estaba, de pronto comencé a encontrar ese escritor interno y absorbente y escribir fue placentero y casi innato, lo que quiero decir es que debes confiar en ti misma y adoptar las criticas constructivas y utilizarlas de la mejor manera._

_La muerte es algo casi "biológico" en nuestro ser y te lo digo más allá de las religiones o los conceptos mundanos sobre ella. Es humano temerle pero no te acomplejes prefiere vivir llena de momentos (Gratos o no gratos) y sé feliz._

Suerte para ti, y gracias. ^^

_**AlternateSelf**_, mi amigo adjunto y ocasionalmente co-writer… qué puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes o que ya no sepas. Alcanzaste a comentar dos capítulos pero que más da, me gustó que estuvieras allí siempre que quise un consejo o simplemente fastidiar a alguien XD.

_*Más vale tarde que nunca dicen las malas lenguas y a veces si que son malas pero al menos estuviste allí. Y bueno ahora estás __en Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere y me vuelven loca tus comentarios XD ya sabes a que me refiero._

_Yo no pierdo zapatos, al menos sé que siempre estarán debajo de la cama XD con lo que si siempre me tropiezo son los malditos cables del PS3 o cualquier otro, los cables me hacen zancadillas XD._

_Al menos no es mi culpa que Richard te caiga mal, querido es "PRE" no post XD Walter kid y el cameo, pero no importa, error de tecleo XD o tipeo, lo cierto es que me haces sonrojar cuando dices que fue "exquisito" el cameo, tenía que poner a Walter, era esencial para la trama XD_

_¿Sorprendido? Te dije que sorprenderías XD_

¡Gracias por siempre!

* * *

También debo dar las gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a "**FAVORITE**" y/o "**ALERTS**", algunos nombres se repiten, pero también quiero nombrarlos.

—**AlternateSelf**

—**ez. EAD**

—**InocentNightmare**

—**lina alessa**

—**Madamma Butterfly**

—**mayotango131**

—**NeoArcadium**

—**Patzylin -san**

—**Pazita Fumihiko**

—**Shad-kun SunderKland**

—**Vanniaa**

—**yaoist secret**

—**Yui Daishi**

Gracias a ustedes también.

* * *

Okay queridos lectores, esto se acaba, a algunos les causa tristeza (Como a mi) Y algunos alegría, como le dijeron a Homer "Yukari tu partida es nuestra navidad" XD Les dejaré descansar de este enjambre de palabras que expresan en una que otra ocasión algún sentimiento o con un intento de que les llegué al alma y comiencen a sentir cosas por otros personajes, además para que conozcan otro punto de vista para los protagonistas y/o personajes secundarios.

Un grano de arena a este Fandom.

Gracias por estar aquí y allá sugiriendo, criticando, alabando, abucheando etc. Existe algo que quisiera compartir con ustedes y no sé si es coincidencia o un maleficio hecho por hechiceros de la Tierra Media XD pero mientras escribía esto la radio estaba encendida… ahora me encuentro escuchando "**Read My Mind**" de "**The Killers**" casi como un himno sobrenatural, pero creo que esa canción me recordará este último capitulo.

Con esta dulce sensación en los labios me despido (No para siempre XD) de ustedes siempre recodándoles que me merezco algo de…

**~¤~¤~ CAPTATIO BENEVOLENTIAE ~¤~¤~**

"_Termino latino donde el autor pide al público que sea benevolente con él y con su obra, pues a pesar de sus imperfecciones ha trabajado con buena voluntad"_

Okay, is a joke XDDDD. Pero no estaba demás decirlo.

_¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos veremos algún día cuando el mundo quiera que nos juntemos!_

_Que tengan paz en sus vidas, alegría desbordante en los poros y mucha suerte._

_Les deseo un lindo día, tarde y noche._

_Bye._

**~¤~ END ~¤~**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Silent Hill¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

_**Un FanFic de Yukari Sparda Yakumo.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**SH: De puño, letra, con alma y corazón (c)**_

_**( 06 – Julio – 2011)**_

_**(17:36**__**)**_


End file.
